Equestria's Requiem
by Fyronarion
Summary: A new hero. An old foe. And Equestria at stake. Set two years after OmniElements, Azure will go on a journey to stop this threat. Along the way, he will meet new friends, old rivals and a new romance. At the end, the ancient evil reawakening in Equestria shall be challenged...
1. Welcome to Equestria!

**Here it is, Chapter 1! This one has a twist at the end, so enjoy it!**

* * *

Lightning and Flora made their way through the forest, which was dripping with water.

"So where are we going again?" asked Flora impatiently. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Duh, I was going to show you this awesome spot for flying. And throwing knives at." she said, dodging a large branch.

"But I'm not a pegasi, and I don't throw knives. Except for self defense." said Flora reasonably.

"Exactly! It can be good training for us-what the?" she gasped as the earth around her hooves made her sink a little. Flora jumped and pulled her back.

"What the hell? I never knew they had quicksand in the forest!" she said, staring at the sinking dirt. Flora shook her head.

"It's not quicksand. It appears to be hiding something. Hang on, let me move it." she said, raising her hoof up. The soil shot up like a geyser and shifted it's path. When she was done, there was a large hole. Lightning peered in.

"It's dark. This is going to be fun" she said, raising her hoof. A ball of electricity formed, and she stuck it in to see the inside. She nodded at Flora and jumped in, landing with a thump. She heard another soft thud and knew Flora was behind her. Lightning raised the light source up to look around.

"It's a chasm" she said, looking at the stalagmites and other odd formations.

"Why are there pieces of ice?" asked Flora, looking at the shards of ice blocks in their path. Lightning followed the path until they were stopped at a dead end. They both looked up at the wall of ice.

"It's a bust. No point here" said Lightning, turning around. Flora gasped in horror. Lightning turned quickly to see the ice was not as it seems. There was a figure in it. Trembling, Lightning lifted the light up to see a pony inside the ice. A closer observation showed that it was a stallion. He looked like an alicorn, but had dragon-like wings, a sharp tail and fangs.

"What is it?" whispered Lightning, staring at the figure.

"It looks like a pony..but he looks like an alicorn" replied Flora, leaning in for a closer look.

"He's not an alicorn. Look, he has fangs and his wings are like a dragons'" objected Lightning skeptically. Flora shook her head.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here. I have a feeling we're being watched" said Flora, turning around. Suddenly, a voice rang out at them from the depths of the cave.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" said a familiar voice. Lightning shifted the light to see Princess Luna glaring at them from the dark entrance. She didn't need a light source, as she was radiating a dark blue aura that lit everything in their path. She trotted towards them.

"Princess Luna! We've...uh..followed a butterfly in here and got lost" said Lightning, grinning. Luna raised her eyebrows.

"Butterflies don't come out at night. And neither should you. Not in the Everfree Forest and this chasm anyways." she replied coldly.

"Oh. Ok then, we're going to leave now" said Lightning, turning around to leave.

"What is that behind you?" asked Luna, looking behind them.

"We really don't know. We stumbled upon it" said Flora, looking scared. Luna investigated the figure and she gasped. She quickly turned to the other two.

"You two need to leave. This is a highly important and classified finding. I want your word that you won't tell anypony this." said Luna, focusing her horn on them. Lightning and Flora nodded, and a flash later, they both appeared at the edge of the forest. Flora looked at Lightning with a puzzled face.

"What was that all about?" she asked, sitting down. Lightning shook her head.

"I don't know...but it seems important, if you ask me" she said, deep in thought...

* * *

**Back in the chasm, an hour later...**

* * *

…...

…...

...

I opened my eyes and tried to move my limbs. I couldn't even crane my neck. Then I realized I froze myself in a block of ice in the Everfree Forest a century ago. Well, fuck. I used my eyes to look around, and saw a dark blue alicorn mare turned away from me. I couldn't see who she was talking to, but I can only see the outline of another tall pony in white. I raised my eyebrows. What is she doing here?

I capture a few bits of dialogue from them.

"...he might be the one, sister! We must take him to our castle and interrogate him!" said the mare.

"Nonsense! Look at his condition, Luna. He probably forgot everything due to being stuck in ice for so long. Use your healing magic on him. I have important matters to attend to. Once you're done, drop him off at Ponyville. He will recover there." said the white mare. The first voice sighed.

"Fine, Tia. I'll do what you say" said the voice, disgruntled. There was a bright flash, and the white mare disappeared. The dark blue mare turned around and gasped when she saw me looking at her. Her voice faltered.

"I'm-I'm here in p-peace" she stuttered, taking a step back. I nudged my head a little to acknowledge that I won't attack her. She seemed to get the message and trotted up to me.

"Hmmm...how can I get you out of here? Magic is out of the option..I suppose brute strength can work" she thought aloud. I nodded when she said the part about strength. She looked up at me.

"You think? Maybe I can give the ice a good buck" she said, turning around. She quickly kicked it as hard as she could, and I heard the ice crack. A few seconds later, shards of it fell from the block holding me, and the entire ice exploded in a shower of ice pieces. She covered her eyes and looked where I was. Her jaw dropped.

I brushed some ice off of me and stared at her.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. Let me tell you, don't ever hibernate in ice" I said, yawning.

"You were hibernating? Why?" asked the mare curiously. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't remember much of what happened a century ago." I said.

"Well, my sister ordered me to heal you" she said, taking a step closer to me. A purple aura surrounded me, and a moment later, all the bruises and abrasions disappeared.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Some kind of self-regenerating magic. I think it only works after we hibernate" I said, looking at the place where I was bruised with great interest. She looked like she was going to explode with questions, but she held them back.

"Good. Follow me. You are not safe in this chasm" she said, turning around and walking past a few rocks. I followed her, and we went through the cave. It was an awkward silence, except for the sounds of crunching dirt and the walls dripping with water. Finally, I spoke out.

"So..uh..what's your name?" I asked her as we reached another clearing. She didn't turn around when I asked her.

"You may call me Luna. I am the princess of this realm" she said, pushing aside a branch.

"Oh..alright then, Luna. I'm Azure Kinesis" I said. She stiffened, but continued trotting.

"So..what is this place?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I cannot explain to you, because it is unsafe here. However, other ponies will explain it to you. See that? That's the edge of the chasm. Go through there, and you will be safe" she said, pointing her hoof at the light at the end of the cave. I nodded and walked through, which lead to a small town.

I looked back and saw Luna slip into the darkness of the cave.

I turned back around and trotted along the path that lead towards the town. A small sign was on the the side of the path.

**Welcome to Ponyville!**

"Ponyville, huh? Well, I guess I'll go ask if I can move in somewhere" I said thoughtfully, walking past the sign. When I reached the town limit, I heard clopping on the ground and then felt myself collapse as a pony jumped on me.

"What the-?" I shouted, but the pony quickly put their hoof on my mouth. I looked over and saw a shadowy figure come close and put their horn on my chest, causing me to lose consciousness...

* * *

**Somewhere...**

* * *

"...well, I didn't know that he was innocent!" a voice said angrily.

"You could've just told him what he was doing at the middle of the night and in the rain!" replied another voice angrily.

"And risk getting hurt? Nope!" retorted the first voice.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed. Outside, I saw the rain pounding against the window, and the distant rumble of thunder. The door banged open and two ponies with pink and rainbowish mane walk in alongside with other two that had a reddish and black mane.

The one with the rainbow mane looked at the red maned one, and she sighed and walked up to me.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I hope you don't take it the wrong way" she said.

"Uh...it's ok" I mumbled. She stared at me, and I averted my eyes away from her.

"So..where am I?" I asked. The light pink and rainbow mane looked at each other.

"Well, you're in Equestria!" they said. I nodded.

"Oh, thanks. And what are your names?" I asked again.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and that's Fluttershy" said the pony with the rainbow mane, pointing at the one with the light pink mane. She smiled.

"The one who apologized to you is my daughter, Lightning. And that's her friend, Flora" she also said, pointing at the mare with the dark red mane and the other one with a black mane. I grinned.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Azure Kinesis" I said. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at me strangely.

"Hang on a sec. You look familiar. I think I've seen you before" said Rainbow Dash, looking at me. Suddenly, she jumped.

"Your colors match!" she shouted. I looked at her strangely.

"Uh...what?" I said.

"You're the chosen one! You have the dark blue hide and black mane! And you look like a cross-bred dragon pony-mmmhmfmm" she was stopped by Fluttershy putting her hoof over her mouth. Fluttershy looked at me.

"Excuse us for a minute" she muttered, pulling Rainbow Dash out of the room and shutting the door. I heard muffled yelling from behind it.

Flora looked at me strangely.

"I don't want to be rude, but why are you...different..from other ponies?" she inquired. I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know. All I remember is that...memory" I muttered, shaking my head. Suddenly, pain surged through my head as I yelled. Everything around me turned white...

* * *

**Flashback, 200 years ago...**

* * *

"...I don't think we can possibly create that, sir" said the draconequus, staring at the drawing. The other draconequus peeked at the drawing too. He gasped.

"This is absurd! You are going against the laws of nature!" he yelled at the figure who was sitting behind the table. The plate on his desk read _Dr. Maerlik. _The doctor got up and growled at the worker.

"I don't care if we go against the laws of nature. We need something that could destroy the gargoyles. If it reaches the point where we defy nature, we'll defy it!" he shouted, pounding the table with his fist. His workers shook their heads.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into. This isn't meant to happen..." said the worker, walking outside the door.

* * *

**Back to Azure...**

* * *

"Azure! Are you ok?" shouted Lightning. I grunted and opened my eyes to see myself on the ground. I was tangled up on the bedsheet. I untangled myself and got up.

"What happened? You started mumbling something and then you fell off!" said Flora, looking frightened. I shook my head.

"It was n-nothing" I said shakily, rubbing my head. I yelped and fell over when I heard the door bang open and saw Fluttershy walk in. Lightning giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you. You look hungry. Why don't you come downstairs for some food?" she asked.

"No thanks, Fluttershy. I'm full" I said. Just then, my stomach growled.

"Shut up!" I said, hitting my stomach softly with my hoof. Flora smirked while Fluttershy chuckled.

"It's ok, I don't mind having a guest over to eat. Come please" she said, walking downstairs. I followed her, but turned around to face the other two.

"Are you guys gonna eat?" I asked them. They both shook their heads. I shrugged, closing the door and following Fluttershy downstairs...

As soon as the door closed, Flora fell over and started laughing. Lightning looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny?" she asked her. Flora got up and grinned.

"Oh, Lite. It's so obvious." she said, chuckling. Lite lifted her eyebrows at her.

"What's so obvious? The face that your hooves smell like a mule's droppings?" said Lite, smirking. Flora stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Relax, I'm not making fun of you. But it's obvious that you like Azure!" she said. Lite quickly blushed.

"What? No I don't! Why would I?" she said hotly. Flora giggled.

"Then why is your face so red?" she said slyly. Lite growled.

"Lightning and Azure, sitting on a tree..." Flora started in a singsong voice.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Lightning, jumping on top of Flora and playfully wrestling her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Elemental Six Memorial Statue...**

* * *

Rain was splattering heavily on the ground, and thunder was rumbling across the skies. Lightning was flashing, and all the ponies who were outside a while ago are in their homes, waiting for the storm to pass. The park where the statue was standing was empty, and rain was running down the chiselled face of Storm.

A dark mist emerged from the forest and creeped up towards the statue. It swirled around and formed into a hideous creature. It looked up at the statue, and then it raised its' claw. A small ball of dark matter formed, and it kept it's claw over the grave, letting it seep into the ground.

A moment later, a crack was heard. The ground rumbled and small cracks crept up the statues. Suddenly, it burst open and a decayed hoof stuck out. A moment later, the undead Storm pulled himself up from his grave.

His hide was waxy and yellowish, and there were some spots where it was falling apart. His mane was ripped and was brittle. His orange eyes were now bloodshot, and the stench of the dead was upon him. He looked at the figure, who laughed evilly.

"Ah, you have defeated me two years ago, but now, you are my pawn. Let me help you out there.." it said, raising its' claws over Storm. A flash later, his skin color turned back to normal and the smell was gone, but his mane and skin were still ripped, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Never stray from the dead, my subject. Now, we'll bring your friends back" it hissed, doing the same thing. A minute later, 5 simultaneous cracks and rumbles could be heard as the undead elemental warriors pulled themselves from their graves, hell bent on bringing destruction on the world they just saved...

* * *

**Like they say: What a twist! Of course, the undead elemental six won't attack Equestria...yet. They have to be...improved..by this figure. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	2. Briefing

**Enjoy chapter 2 :D**

* * *

I was awake in the middle of the night, watching the stars across the skies. Fluttershy let me stay at her cottage until I get myself a place, but I'm not complaining. It's actually pretty nice here.

As I watched the skies, I felt my head burst open again. I quickly stifled my yells and fell over on the bed, writhing in pain...

* * *

**Flashback...**

* * *

"...the genetic mutations could be intense!" said the worker, looking at his research. The other worker shook his head.

"We can't voice our opinions on this, Sirk. He's going to kill us" he said. Sirk shook his head and continued reading the papers.

"So we create a pair of them? A male and female, to act as a positive and negative to each other?" asked his fellow worker. Sirk nodded, flipping through his papers...

* * *

**Back to the present...**

* * *

Argh! Why the hell do I get these painful flashbacks!

I pulled myself up from the ground and rubbed my throbbing head. So much for a peaceful night.

Just then, I noticed a flash far off, near the park where the statues stood. I looked closer, but it was too far for me to see. I looked around. Nopony is awake. Maybe I'll go explore...

I gently opened the windows so nopony can hear, and I launched off. I flew for a while, and landed on top of a branch, secretly observing what was going on. I saw six stallions, all with waxy yellowish hides and ripped manes, standing. They were taking orders from somepony.

"...now, I'll take you six to my lair to have you improved. You need to be overhauled for our plan." said a voice. I couldn't see who it was, but it definitely sounded sinister. The one with the grey hide raised his hoof.

"Yes?" hissed the voice.

"When are we planning to attack Ponyville?" he asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"Not yet, my subject. But mark my words, we will surprise them. They may think that you and I are dead, but they are sadly mistaken. For now, we shall recuperate. The time will come. Let these ponies enjoy their peace..for now." he said.

I silently gasped, and my movement caused the branch to collapse, causing leaves to flutter down and the branch next to me crash on the ground with a thud. The six ponies quickly turned around, looking at the area. The voice growled.

"An intruder! Look for them. They must be terminated" he said. The grey one nodded at his teammates, and they went into the tree area. I quickly held my breath. I knew one creak would get me captured.

I watched them examine every nook and cranny for my location. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my cheek and drop on the ground.

_Shit!_ I thought

The sweat dropped right in front of the green pony. He quickly looked up to see me sitting there. He grinned.

"Up there, guys." he shouted to them. A red pony jumped in front of him and shot a burst of flame towards me. I quickly rolled to my left and took off into the air.

"I have to get out of here!" I muttered frantically. Suddenly, ice missiles flew past me. I looked back to see a white colored pony firing it. He quickly turned to the green one.

"Launch me" he simply said. The green one raised his hoof, and roots popped out of the ground and launched him in the air. He quickly fired four well aimed daggers at me, and both hit me right at my wing. I yelled in pain and spiraled towards the ground.

I blinked and spat blood from my mouth. I cradled my injured wing, and saw it was bleeding. I turned and saw the ponies catch up to me. The grey one smirked at me and shot a blast of electricity. It hit me on my horn, and I yelled in pain. But I noticed a spike in adrenaline.

_Wait...my horn is conducting the electricity! I have to redirect it.. _ I thought. With great effort, I aimed my horn at the gray pony and released it. An arcane stream of energy hissed out and flew towards him. All I saw were his eyes, which were open wide, before it hit him. He flew back a couple of feet and crashed into a tree, unconscious.

The others looked at him and then back at me, growling. The one with blue hide stomped the ground, and a jet of water came from the stream nearby and hosed me down.

I yelled as the water hit me and pushed me back. When it pushed me against the tree, I felt pain surge through me and a flash of white filled my eyes.

"_Azure! Their after us!" a female voice shouted._

"_No! Stay back, you evil spawn!" I heard._

"_There's too many, I'll have to use the other method!" she shouted. I heard a gasp._

"_NO! Don't do it, Iyla!" I heard him yell. There were only screams after that..._

Storm walked to the rubble where Azure lay, grinning to himself.

"You were weak. I thought you were going to be a challenge" he said, looking at the smoking rubble. Suddenly, a hoof shot out and wrapped around his neck.

"What the-" he yelled, surprised. Out of the rubble came Azure. His eyes were glowing blue and he had a white aura around him. Storm kicked him, but his attack just deflected off of Azure.

Azure threw Storm across the field. He crashed on the ground, leaving a smoking trail in his wake. Virtus growled and galloped towards him, getting ready to headbutt him.

Azure quickly turned and grabbed him by the head. He slammed his hoof against his face, knocking him out. Just when Glacialis was going to launch an attack against him, a voice rang out.

"Stop! He is using his transform ability to gravely injure us! Let him be, we have other things to do!" he shouted. A flash later, all six of them disappeared. I felt the inner rage leave me, and panted, letting blood drop from my mouth.

I felt a surge of pain and looked to my right, and saw my wing bleeding heavily. I staggered back to the town. It was morning already, and ponies were leaving their houses to work outside. It took forever to get to Fluttershy's cottage, but I finally reached it.

I knocked on the door, and grimaced as my limp wing was hanging, useless. Fluttershy opened the door and gasped.

"Azure! What happened? Your wing!" she whispered, quickly grabbing me and pulling me in. I gritted my teeth in pain as I laid on the couch.

"Who is it, Fluttershy?" rang a voice from the kitchen.

"It's my friend, Azure!" replied Fluttershy. A minute later, a purple mare walked out of the kitchen and saw me lying on the couch while Fluttershy was applying some medicine on my wing.

"Ouch!" I yelped as she gently touched the ice dagger lodged in my wing. She quickly pulled her hoof back and glanced at the purple mare. She nodded and trotted forward to me.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, a friend of Fluttershy's. I can help you out with your wing, Mr...?" she said.

"Azure will be fine" I said, and another spike of pain went through my wing. I gasped out loud. She quickly aimed her horn at the ice dagger and a purple aura surrounded her horn, melting the dagger on sight. A few minutes later, both of the daggers have melted and turned to water. Twilight moved back and inspected the wound.

"Hmm...he needs some healing mix applied inside his wound for me to seal the flesh. Fluttershy, you still have the mix?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy nodded and pulled out a green bottle labeled FOR DEEP WOUNDS ONLY.

She opened it and dribbled a few drops in my wound. A foul smell went up, and the liquid stung. Twilight's horn glowed again and I saw the skin repair itself. The pain finally went and I got up, rubbing my newly repaired wing.

"Thanks Twilight" I said. She smiled, but Fluttershy glared at me.

"Why did you leave the cottage, Azure? I have the nerve to keep you ins-" she scolded me, but Twilight interrupted.

"I don't think going all mothershy mode on him will help, Fluttershy. The real question is, who did this. And most importantly, nopony can smith icicle weaponry. In fact, nopony knew how to make it. Only Glacialis knew how to..." said Twilight, getting a glazed expression on her face. I looked at Twilight.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"I have to go back to my library. I have to...write a letter to the princess! Yes, the princess. Very urgent!" she said, starting to walk towards the door.

"There is no need, Twilight Sparkle" said a voice. We all looked around for the source, and a dark blue aura filled the room. A moment later, Luna flashed into the cottage. Fluttershy and Twilight both gasped and bowed to her, but she waved them off.

"There is no need for formalities, you two. Azure, my sister is requiring an audience with you. You must come at once" she said, looking over me.

"Your sister? Wait..there's two princesses here?" I asked. Luna and Twilight nodded.

"Epic" I said. Fluttershy quietly giggled.

"Let us make haste to the castle. Twilight and Fluttershy, I want you to gather the elements of harmony and teleport them to Canterlot Royal Castle. Do you understand?" Luna said to Twilight. She quickly nodded and both of them dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"I will teleport you now. Hold on tight" she said, and a blue aura surrounded us. A flash later, both of us appeared in a cavernous room. At the top of the steps stood a tall pony. She had a colorful mane and white hide. A tiara was on her head, and she was an alicorn.

"Bow to Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria" commanded Luna. I kneeled down to her, and Celestia smiled.

"There is no need, Azure. I have merely requested your assistance in something" said Celestia. Luna trudged up the steps and looked disgruntled.

"Why do I always have to say the ruler of Equestria thing?" she whined to Celestia. She glared at Luna, and Luna stuck her tongue out at Celestia. She rolled her eyes.

A bright flash filled the room, and Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and other 3 ponies I didn't know appeared. The mare in pink stared at me.

"Oooh! Is that him? He looks just like the drawing!" she squealed, jumping up and down. The white mare was also looking up and down at me.

"I like his color scheme. Hmm...I can think of a few dresses for him" she said thoughtfully. The orange mare sighed and shook her head.

"Azure, I'd like you to meet Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack" said Rainbow Dash, pointing at the three of them. I smiled at them and they beamed back at me. Finally, I turned back around at the princess.

"So you were saying, Princess?" I asked. Celestia nodded.

"Yes. My scouts have reported strange activities around Sunblood Mountain. I would like you to investigate and report back to me what you saw. Also, I have heard that you sustained a wound from a fight?" she said, looking at my wing. I nodded.

"Yeah, somepony hit me with some ice daggers. I dunno who it was, but it hurt like a bitch" I said. Rarity gasped.

"Wait! Ice daggers? Only Glacialis can make those! He might be alive!" she shouted joyfully. She suddenly realized how everypony was staring at her, and she blushed. Celestia shook her head.

"I do not think so, Rarity. You see, Glacialis was confirmed dead. If he is alive, he is surely undead, a work of a necromancer. This is very troubling. That is why-" she was interrupted by a burst of flame and a scroll appearing out of nowhere. I looked at it in amazement.

"Wow, that's awesome." I muttered to myself. Celestia quickly read the letter and threw it in the trash. She looked at me again.

"Scratch that, you will be going in an hour. That was a report from my scout. He said that activity has intensified by Sunblood Mountain tenfold." she said. I nodded. Celestia turned to the Mane 6.

"You six will stay here and resume normal activity. Do not mention this mission to anypony. If you betray me...well, it won't be pretty. Do we have an understanding?" said Celestia. All six of them nodded and were teleported out of the room by Celestia.

"Now, you will have a partner for this operation. Luna, you shall go alongside him" said Celestia, turning to her. Luna groaned.

"Why? Why can't I take one day off and enjoy some rest. Why do I have to babysit this foal?" she whined.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm adept at combat!" I shouted back at her. She yawned.

"Luna, this is very important. If anything happens to Azure, you will help him. If you don't cooperate..well, another 1000 years in the moon will be enough to reconsider, hm?" said Celestia. Luna sighed and agreed. Celestia grinned.

"Very good. Now, I will disguise both of you. The Moon Princess and a Prophetic Hero aren't exactly stealthy. Stand still while I cast a temporary spell on you" said Celestia, her horn glowing gold. She fired a beam at both of us, and I felt something very cold, then very hot wash over me. When I opened my eyes, I looked about the same.

"I don't see any difference" I muttered. I suddenly realized that my voice sounded...FEMININE?

Luna giggled behind me, but her voice was deeper and louder. Celestia was holding back a smile, and levitated a mirror in front of me. I groaned.

"Oh hell no" I said. She transformed me into a mare! And Luna was turned into a stallion! Well, at least this spell is temporary. I hope.

"Good luck on your mission, Azura and Eclipse" said the princess, holding back a smile.

_Well, fuck me. Trollestia at it's finest _I thought.

* * *

**Remember to keep a lookout for the next chapter. Time for some Temple Run for me :3**


	3. Recon

**Here you go! Chapter 3. Sorry for the late update, I had a project to do. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Inside of Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"This is your new home and base of operations" said the figure. The elemental six looked around inside the cavernous room. There were tables filled with strange chemicals and research notes. On the walls were charts showing the anatomy of creatures within Equestria. In the back, there were six pony-sized capsules.

"Nice place" said Ash, looking around. The others nodded in agreement. The figure chuckled.

"Just remember who is your master. You may call me Ak-S'Alaan." said the figure. Storm nodded. Ak then whistled, and the sound of wings could be heard.

A figure thudded behind him and shuffled forward. When he walked into the light, it was a griffin. Both of his eyes were covered by a bandanna. He was blind and his feathers were torn. His claws were caked with dry blood.

"You called sir?" asked the griffin. Ak nodded.

"Put Glacialis, Stratos, Virtus, Ash and Aquarius in the capsules. Activate it for sleep mode. I need to work with Storm" said Ak. He turned around.

"This is Hurricane. He will be your trainer and tutor after you undergo the...augmentation" said Ak. Hurricane beckoned at the other six and they followed him towards the capsules. Each one of them laid back in the capsule and the lid closed with a hiss. A few seconds later, a light blue gas filled the capsule. It quickly cleared, revealing their occupants to be in a state of slumber.

Ak turned to Storm

"Follow me." he said. Storm nodded and followed him towards the dark room in the back. Ak flipped a switch, and the light turned on, revealing a room with surgical tools, a large operating table and a bucket filled with bloody limbs. Ak walked forward and kicked the bucket to the other side.

"Dammit Hurricane...when can you stop eating ponies" he muttered as blood spilled over the bucket. He then turned to Storm.

"You shall be operated here. Do not worry, you will not be harmed, only improved. Of course, you will go through the training arena downstairs after the surgery." he said. Storm shrugged.

"Good, good. Please lie down on the table" said Ak, pointing at the table. Storm walked forward and lied down. He turned his head to see Hurricane stand next to Ak. They were having a conversation.

"...they are hibernating? Good, good. We will operate individually on them. Do you have the bionic limbs?" he asked.

"Yes, right here" he said, pulling out a box. Ak slowly opened it and grinned. Storm couldn't see what was in it.

"Excellent, excellent. This will give us a major edge against that accursed princess" said Ak. He then turned and walked up to Storm, holding up a needle.

"This will only hurt for a second. It is a knockout serum." he said, injecting him with the liquid. Storm felt a brief experience of pain, like fire is burning in his veins, before falling unconscious.

Ak watched him. He was out cold. He took out a knife and precisely cut through Storm's chest, revealing his heart and lungs. He turned to Hurricane.

"Pass the adrenaline serum" he ordered. Hurricane quickly looked in the toolbox and pulled out an orange looking liquid in a syringe. He passed it to Ak, who swiftly injected it in Storm's heart. A few seconds later, the heart started to beat, very fast. Hurricane came over to see.

"Isn't this dangerous, sir?" he asked. Ak just laughed.

"I was a medical expert, Hurricane. I know every nook and cranny about the living body. Trust me, I could find a cure for the T.R.O.T.S disease that a few ponies are suffering" he said, carefully monitoring the lungs. He then looked up.

"Pass me the handsaw" said Ak. Hurricane handed him the saw.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hurricane. Ak said nothing while he started to cut Storm's legs off.

"The bionic limbs need no interference from original parts." he said as he hacked off the left leg. It fell on the ground and blood splurted out of the stump where Storm's leg used to be.

"Get the bucket, and pass me some bloodclotting mix" he ordered. Hurricane sighed and rummaged through the toolbox...

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the path towards Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"Can't believe she turned me into a mare" I muttered, walking alongside Luna. I mean, her stallion version, Eclipse. She laughed.

"Stop crying, Azura" she said, playfully punching me on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted, shoving her gently. We both burst out laughing.

"Don't worry. She only did that so we can sneak past Ponyville without arousing suspicion. I'll revert us back to our original selves...now!" she said, her horn glowing bright blue. A flash later, I looked down and tested my voice. Deep and clear. Perfect.

"Finally! Back to being a stallion. Wait, do I still have my-" I said, looking down.

"Yes, you have your anatomy. And please don't do that in front of me" she muttered, shaking her head. I nodded.

"So...is that the mountain?" I asked, pointing at the tall peak. She looked and grinned.

"Yup. We just need to get past that town" she said, pointing towards a small village at the foot of the mountain. A closer look showed guards patrolling the outside, and they were checking ponies entering the town.

"Can't we fly over it?" I asked, looking at it. She shook her head and pointed her hoof at the watch towers. I looked at it and saw unicorn guards watching the skies.

"They shoot down any unauthorized pegasi. Or in our case, alicorns." she said. I nodded and looked around. She turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked when I was breaking the branches of the tree and quickly forming it into something. I looked up.

"Duh, making clothes. We can disguise ourselves and sneak past the guards." I said, my hooves quickly fashioning a hat. I started work on the torso. Luna looked at the hat I made, apparently impressed.

"You seem to rival Rarity in weaving. You would've been fine as a mare" she said, bursting out laughing. I glared at her.

"Oh, shut up, Luna. Here's your outfit" I said, throwing her the disguise. It looked like something a snobby pony for Canterlot would wear.

A few minute later, we were all decked out in our disguises. As we walked towards the gate, Luna gently put her left wing over my back, pulling me closer to her.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just pretend we look like a couple. They let couples into the town easier" she said, averting my eyes. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Don't get too hyped about this, though. I know you want some of this" I said. She snorted.

We walked up to the gate, and the guard stopped us.

"Welcome to Hayston. May I see your passes and or identification?" he asked. I looked at Luna and she reached into her outfit and pulled out two passes. The guard looked carefully and then stared strangely at Luna.

"Uh...so your name is...Fire Blade?" he asked, staring at her. She nodded and he turned to me.

"So you must be...Peachy Cream?" he asked. Luna softly giggled and I calmly stared at him.

"Having hippies for parents isn't a good thing, sir" I replied as calmly as possible. He just shook his head and let us in. After we got in, we both burst out laughing.

"Hippy parents? When did you come up with that?" she asked. I grinned.

"It just popped up. Anyways, that's our target" I said, pointing at the mountain overlooking the town. I turned to see her surrounded by stallions. I facehoofed myself and walked into the crowd.

"...nice coat, miss. Would you like to have a drink?" asked one stallion.

"Go away, she agreed to come to my place!" shouted another stallion. Luna look surprised.

"I did?" she asked, puzzled. I made my way through the crowd.

"She's with me. Back off!" I growled, standing in front of her. Voices jeered in the crowds.

"What's a weakling like you going to do?" said a thick voice. A moment later, a large stallion walked in front of me. He was bulging with muscles, and I knew I was screwed. I gulped.

"Uh...THIS!" I shouted, my horn glowing. I quickly shot a ball that formed into a portal. Woah. I never knew I could do that. I looked at Luna and beckoned her forward.

"Here we go!" I shouted, jumping into the portal. We both tumbled through space until we crash-landed on the peak of Sunblood Mountain. I got up, rubbing my head. Luna was staring at me.

"What?" I muttered.

"Since when can you generate portals?" she asked.

"I don't know. But it sure saved me from that beefy stallion, huh?" I said, pulling her up. She smirked.

"Also, why were you attracting stallions?" I asked her.

"They just came to me. I don't know" she said, focusing on the mountain. I grinned.

"You're trying to make me jealous, aren't you?" I said slyly. She quickly turned around.

"In your dreams. Look, I'll keep surveillance up there. You sneak into that cave opening" she said, pointing at the cave. I nodded and took off, landing perfectly on the opening. Luna landed softly next to me and we both crawled through the foilage. We both looked through the bushes and into this huge room.

"Recording" said Luna softly. Her horn was glowing softly. I pulled out a pair of binoculars and focused them on our targets. I saw a dark figure working on..some type of pony lying on a surgical table. I gently nudged Luna.

"Look, over there!" I whispered. She turned and recorded the figure operating on the pony. I saw another figure, much larger than a pony, walk in and hand him a bucket. He pulled out something that glistened for a minute in the light and fitted them on the pony.

A few minutes later, the dark figure held his hands on top of the pony and muttered an incantation that we couldn't hear. The pony opened his eyes, which were glowing white, and got up. What I saw made me gasp.

"What the-" I said. Luna poked me to be quiet.

All his limbs were made out of metal. His eyes were glowing white, and he had some sort of jet thrusters in place of his wings. I turned to Luna, who was gazing at them, her jaws dropped wide open.

"I think we got the recording. Let's get out of here" she whispered to me. I nodded and got up. I heard a crack underneath my feet and the ground crumbled.

"Shit!" I yelled, grabbing hold of the bush. Luna quickly stuck her hoof out to grab me, and I clapsed onto it. I heard shouting behind me and I looked up at her.

"Let me go. If we both get captured, we're gonna be screwed." I said. Her eyes widened.

"What? Are you crazy? We're both going, no matter what!" she shouted, trying to pull me up. I looked down to see the figure grinning at me. He turned around and yelled behind him. The cyborg pony jumped in front of him and raised his hoof. I saw it charging, and it launched a stream of electricity at me.

"Fuck!" I said, swinging myself out of the way. She gasped with pain, trying to hold onto me while electricity hit the wall, and it collapsed.

"Luna! Let me go! Go back to Celestia and tell her what happened!" I shouted back, my hoof paining me from holding on too long. We both locked eyes and she let go. I tumbled through the rubble and landed painfully on the wreckage below.

"My ass.." I said, rubbing it. I got up when I heard clicking behind me. I saw the cyborg holding his hoof at me, which was charging. I quickly raised my hooves.

"Don't tase me, bro!" I shouted. I heard chuckling behind him and the dark figure came. He walked up to me.

"So, you are the new hero? Hmm..you will make a nice addition to my collection. Storm, do me a favor and knock him out" said the figure.

"Sure" said Storm, walking up and quickly jabbing me on my pressure points. I gasped and fell over on my side, my vision fading out. I heard cackling, which sounded like a demon laughing, before fading out...

* * *

**What a cliffhanger! What will Luna do? Find out in the next chapter. Peace.**


	4. Rescue

**Chapter 4! Also, my friend iWreakHavoc is working on the cover for Equestria's Requiem. She also created the cover for OmniElements. More info is available at the Epilogue chapter of OmniElements. Oh, and sorry about the late update. Google Drive was acting up again, so that delayed me for a day. Enjoy this chapter!**

Luna flew out of the cave and circled around the peak, biting her lips in frustration. She needed to make a plan to get Azure out of that hellhole.

While she was flying, she looked down and saw a large boulder resting on the side of the mountain. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. She knew what to do...

* * *

**Inside the mountain fortress...**

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes. I suddenly realized that I was upside down. A bit of saliva dripped from my mouth. I tried to clean it, but I found my hooves were strapped tight. I looked down to see my entire body strapped. Shit.

I tried to free myself, but the ropes were too thick to break free from. I heard a chuckle behind me, and I tried to see who it is. Being upside down sucks.

"You cannot break free from there. The rope is solid hide from a yak. Very resilient" said a pony with white hide and a sky blue mane.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My name is Stratos. I am your guard and torturer for this shift. Now, let us begin with the torturing session. Which tool-" he pulled out a large box and opened it, showing a variety of sharp tools "would you like me to use on you?" he asked.

I looked in the box and he pulled out a sinister tool.

"This is called the-"

"Gutsplitter. They tried to use that on me 40 years ago" I said. He looked surprised but quickly regained himself. He returned it to his tool box and pulled out another one.

"Alright then. How about the-"

"Nutcracker. Happened to a fellow. Couldn't make any foals. Ouch" I said in a flat voice. Stratos got angry.

"Listen, can you stop interrupting when I introduce the tools? And it doesn't help that you know them by heart either" he said sulkily. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. You can go ahead and explain the next tool" I said. Stratos looked up.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Great! Now, I don't think you know this tool-"

"Spleen Smasher. Yeah, that one was a classic-" I was cut off my Stratos, who was seething with rage.

"There! There you go again! Can't you stay shut for a minute?" he yelled in rage. I opened my mouth to reply, but then the wall burst open. Dust flew in, making Stratos fall over and I closed my eyes and started coughing. Stratos picked himself up and looked where the wall was blown off. He snarled. I looked where he was staring and grinned.

Luna was standing there, triumph on her face.

"Never fear, Luna is here!" she shouted, charging in the room. She charged towards Stratos, but he quickly shot a burst of air that repelled her back.

"What the-" she said, trying to move forward, but Stratos' air surge prevented her from going. Luna attempted a few more times, but failed. She looked at me and pointed at her ear.

"Uh..what?" I yelled back at her. She rolled her eyes and pointed at her ear again. I finally realized that she wanted me to cover my ears. Well, how can I with these ropes?

I gestured at the ropes holding me down, and she sighed. She inhaled deeply, and let out the loudest shout I ever heard.

"BEHOLD THE OLD CANTERLOTIAN VOICE. THOU SHALT KNEEL BEFORE ME AND THY SHALT SUFFER TRUE PUNISHMENT. I SHALL BANISH THY TO THE MOON IF I HAD THY CHANCE. NAY, YOU SHALL-"

Damn, that is loud. Stratos yelled in pain and ran towards me. He made gestures with his hooves.

"Stop her from yelling?" I asked. He nodded.

"Only if you free me" I said. He nodded again and freed the ropes. I quickly jumped out and motioned towards her. She stopped and shot a beam of magic towards Stratos. He flew back and was knocked unconscious. I walked up to Luna, rubbing my hooves, which were red and sore from the ropes.

"Thanks for the rescue" I said. She grinned.

"It was nothing. I never knew my royal canterlotian voice would still be in handy" she said, walking in line with me. We trotted a few distances until we reached the cliffside of the mountain. There was a spectacular view of the sun setting in Equestria, and from afar, you can see Ponyville.

I heard a thud behind me and quickly turned to see Luna on the ground, stirring. I quickly went to her and examined her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked. She gritted her teeth.

"I..think..I used too much energy. I...had to move a large...boulder out of the..way so I can...get in. It used tremendous..magical energy" she wheezed. I shook my head and thought of a way to get us back to Canterlot. I suddenly had an idea.

"Get on my back" I said. She looked up.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Get on my back. I can carry you in-flight on our way to Canterlot." I explained.

"Oh. I..err..I mean, if it doesn't put too much strain on you-EEP!" she yelped when I magically levitated her on my back. She was kind of light for an alicorn.I let her adjust herself and spread out my wings. Time to fly.

I was getting ready to take off when I noticed breathing in my mane. I turned my head to see Luna's head in my mane. She was breathing deeply.

"Um..Luna? I think you should hold on tighter.." I said. She quickly lifted her head and looked at me strangely.

"Sorry about that. I just don't like flying fast. Please don't go too fast" she pleaded. I grinned.

"I can't guarantee that" I said. She looked at me.

"What do you meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!"she screamed as I took off into the air.

"Azure! You're flying to faaaast!" she squealed, holding on me tightly for dear life. I laughed out loud, ignoring her pleads and enjoyed the wind howling past my ears, the roar of the landscapes and clouds flying past me.

When we reached the skies above Hayston, an energy beam whizzed right past me. I looked down and saw unicorn guards shooting at me with their horns.

"They're going to try to shoot us down! We have to land!" shouted Luna in my ear.

"As if! We can't waste time. Listen, you should hold on very tight from now. I might end up doing a barrel roll to evade a beam" I told her, dodging another beam.

"What's a barrel roll?" she shouted curiously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a beam heading straight for me. I quickly rolled to my right mid-air. I heard a yelp behind me.

"That, is a barrel roll" I said. She smiled softly and groaned. I looked back to see her face turning a bit green.

"Oh crap. Please don't throw up on my hide; I just brushed it!" I said, focusing on our route. Many beams were flying past us now, and one hit the tip of my tail. I smelt burnt hair and saw my tail is on fire. I freaked out.

"Argh! Put it out!" I shouted. Luna quickly turned and aimed her horn, draining the fire of it's energy. She was smirking.

"You're tail looks like a-" she started

"I don't want to know how my tail looks like!" I snapped back. Suddenly, I heard whistling next to me and saw two pegasus ponies flying alongside me. They were wearing black armor and were trying to ram into me.

"Stop and land! Or we will force you out of the air!" one of the guards shouted. I looked at Luna, and she nodded. I groaned and lowered myself near the ground.

"FUCK THE POLICE!" I shouted, suddenly pulling myself up. The guards yelled in surprise, and my horn starting glowing bright blue, shooting a brilliant beam of energy that formed a portal ahead of me. I grinned and flew straight in.

I looked back and saw the portal close on itself. I chuckled and turned around to see where we were. My jaw dropped.

We were travelling through some kind of slipspace. Everything was zooming past us, and we saw portals leading to different parts of the world. It was a sight to see.

"Incredible" muttered Luna, looking around. Suddenly, I saw a portal that resembled...

"Canterlot!" I shouted, quickly swerving and making a bee-line towards the portal. We flew right into it and ended up in the city limits. That was pretty fast.

Suddenly, pain flared through my wings. Oh shit. Not now!

"What's going on?" said Luna, panic creeping in her voice. We were slowly losing altitude.

"Wing cramp!" I said through my teeth. We were now spiraling towards the castle.

"AAAARGH!" we both screamed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the castle...**

* * *

"There you go, princess. The glass is all fixed." said the repair pony, climbing down the ladder from which he fixed the large window in the princesses' balcony.

Celestia nodded and took out the pouch from where she was going to pay when she suddenly noticed a speck in the sky coming down towards her. She opened her eyes and gasped. The repair pony turned and gasped.

**SMASH!**

Celestia opened her eyes to see the glass shattered, and scrolls were flying everywhere in the room. Azure was unconscious on the ground, and Luna clambered off of him shakily. Celestia sighed and turned to the repairpony.

"I guess I have to pay you double?" she asked him. He pulled out a notebook and quickly read through it. He looked up.

"Apparently not. Your castle insurance covers any crash landings from alicorns or pegasi that accidentally damaged your property. So no payment is required" he said, pulling out his toolbox and starting to work. Celestia smiled.

"Good things you two crash landed. Ah...I think we'll have to go talk in private. Tell me when you are done" she said to the repairpony. He grunted and Celestia teleported both of them to the her study.

"Okay, Luna. Can I get the recording?" she asked. Luna nodded and closed her eyes. A small stream of magic flew from her tip of the horn to Celestia's, and a blue aura surrounded her. After that, it disappeared and she closed her eyes. She opened them a minute later with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Interesting. Sister, please wake Azure up" she said. Luna trotted over to the unconscious Azure and nudged him.

* * *

**Back to Azure...**

* * *

"_Wake up, Azure" _ I heard a voice. I grunted, and felt a soft jab on my stomach.

"_C'mon, sleepyhead" _said the voice again, this time more forcefully. I groaned and turned over. Suddenly, a burst of pain hit me in my stomach and I woke up. I quickly got up to see Luna holding her hoof aloft with a sheepish expression her face.

"Oh..um..I had to punch your gut to wake you up. Sorry" she said. I glared at her, and then saw Celestia standing behind her. I bowed.

"Hello, Princess" I said.

"Good day to you, Azure. We have important matters to discuss. First, the recording" she said. I nodded.

"Apparently, this isn't a work of a griffin. My suspicions are true; that Shadow Rifter, Ak-S'Alaan, is indeed alive and planning to bring our downfall. Again." she said. Luna gasped and I again nodded.

"Due to the horrendous damage he caused two years ago, I am now enacting a new law: the Mercenary Protocol. This will allow anypony who are willing to fight for Equestria legal to operate their own squadron of soldiers. Of course, regulation has to be in effect. New squads have to apply first with the Royal Guard before being approved by myself personally. This will give us an edge, and not to mention a hefty amount of bits for anypony who can kill Ak and bring his head as proof." she explained.

"Seems legit" I said. Luna nodded.

"Finally, I have sorted out your living situation, Azure. You will be living in a small house in Ponyville. Ah..where is it..there it is..here is your deed" she said, handing me a tightly furled scroll.

"All of the payments have been covered, alongside utility costs. Of course, there is a catch: you will have to do some jobs in the name of the Equestrian Office of Intelligence. It is a very secretive organization; no ordinary pony has ever been allowed to work there. It is composed of veteran Royal Guards and Lunar Ops agents. Do you agree?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted. She smiled.

"Very good. Here is your Com-Phone. Very useful for contacting friends and fellow agents. It also monitors your vitals if you wish to give it a sample of your blood, which allows it to do that." she said, handing me a touch screen phone. I tapped on the screen and many things popped out, such as contacts, radar, navigator, phone, music and games. And a VitalStat system. Awesome!

"Thanks, Celestia! You're very kind!" I said happily. She nodded.

"Only doing my job. I think it's time for you to rest. That flight took a toll on you" she said. I suddenly realized how tired I felt.

"Yeah..I guess I'll go home now" I said, generating a portal. Once it focused on Ponyville, I walked into it, saying bye to Luna before closing it.

* * *

**2 hours later, in Celestia's library...**

* * *

Luna was reading a book about hoof-to-hoof combat when her sister trotted in. Celestia saw Luna and grinned.

"So, I see you have fallen for somepony" she said, taking a seat next to Luna. She gripped her book and threw it at Celestia, who flicked it away lazily with her horn.

"Why do you care?" shot back Luna. Celestia giggled.

"Well, partly because you can't keep your eyes off of him, and partly because you have competition." she said slyly. Luna quickly got up.

"Who is it?" she asked eagerly. Celestia smirked.

"You'll find out" she said, getting up and walking out of the library, leaving Luna to think about who it is...


	5. Party Hard

**Thanks to RocketMan1728 for the pm concerning the rating change of this site. So I will post the message he sent me:**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates the terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**TL;DR: Fanfiction dot net will remove stories that violate the rating scale. Since they don't support MA Rated stories, those that are rated M and have tons of violence and clop will be removed.**

**This is very troubling. I would like to assure everypony who reads my stories that if my account and/or stories are taken down, I will always post on Fimfiction or DeviantArt. I hope that doesn't happen, but at least you'll know where to go in case if that occurs.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I followed the directions to the market area Ponyville. I looked down at the paper that was supposed to lead me to my house. It said to make a left turn at the market, so I did. I walked down a small street until I reached the house at the end of the street. 33 One Equine Way. Matches the direction on the slip.

I walked to the door and inserted the key. I heard a click, and the door opened. I walked in and, I must say, the house is pretty nice.

The living room has been set up with a 2 couches and a small table. Next to the room was a kitchen. I checked the pantry, and it was stocked with food. There was also a bathroom down the hall. I saw stairs and climbed up to see two bedrooms and another bathroom. Well, the living situation was set up perfectly.

I walked downstairs and saw a note on the table. I swear I haven't seen that before. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Azure,_

_I hope you like your home. Remember that the food will last for about 2 weeks. Don't worry, for the OEI (Office of Equestrian Intellgience) will give you a call and assign you a squad. For now, enjoy your rest._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Princess Celestia_

Well, that seems alright. I get to fool around for a while. Suddenly, I heard somepony knock on the door. Wonder who it is.

I walked up to and was going to open it, but it suddenly swung open. Luckily, I managed to quickly jump back. Standing in front of me was Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I greeted them and let them in.

"Nice place you got here" said Rainbow Dash, looking around. Everypony else nodded. Suddenly, Pinkie jumped.

"Ohohohoh! Since he finally got a house, we can throw a party! I'll be back!" she squealed, running out of the house and slamming the door behind her. I turned to the other with a confused face, and they burst out laughing.

"Don't worry about her. She's...er..weird that way" said Twilight. Applejack nodded.

"So..I recently got a job for the OEI" I said.

"What in tarnation is the OEI?" asked a confused Applejack. Before I could answer, Twilight beat me to it.

"It's a branch of the Equestrian Royal Guard. Apparently, it's composed of Solar Force and Lunar Ops veterans" she said matter-of-factly. I stared at her strangely.

"How did you know that?" I asked, apalled. She had a smug face.

"I worked for the princess as her student" she said. Before I could reply, the door slammed open and Pinkie came in, carrying a box of party supplies. She struggled to close the door, and collapsed on the ground. When we went to pick her up, she hopped back up.

"I got the supplies! Now I can decorate. Hmm...girls, you stay with me. Azure, can you leave us for a teensy minute?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked curiously, but I felt myself being dragged out of the door by Pinkie.

"It's important" she said before slamming the door in my face.

"Wait..that's my house! Let me in!" I shouted, pounding on the door. The door opened and Pinkie put a party hat on my head before shutting it. I sighed.

"Guess I'll go take a stroll" I said. Just then, my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Are you Azure? Azure Kinesis?" asked the voice.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Good. Meet me behind Sweet Apple Acres" said the voice before hanging up. I wonder who it is, and what do they want. Oh well, guess I'll see. I flared open my wings and jumped into the air, speeding towards Sweet Apple Acres...

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Azure's house...**

* * *

"...that's where the streamers should go, dear, not the toilet" said Rarity, levitating the wet streamer out of the toilet and hanging it outside for it to dry. Pinkie nodded and searched in her box for another can of confetti.

"Ouch! Pinkie, can you watch where Gummy bites?" said Rainbow Dash, walking in with Gummy biting her tail. Pinkie giggled.

"Come over here, silly!" she said. Gummy jumped and bit Pinkie on her mane. She looked at Rainbow Dash.

"See? He doesn't bite so hard, silly" she said cheerfully. Rainbow Dash shook her head and walked out of the room. Suddenly, the front door burst open and Lightning whizzed in.

"Haha! I win, loser!" she shouted.

"Lite, what are you doing in here? And shut the door!" said Rainbow Dash. Lite nodded and closed the door, snickering.

"And who were you racing against?" she asked. Suddenly, the floor beneath them cracked. A huge gaping hole formed and Flora came out of it. She stomped her hoof and the ground quickly closed itself. She was pissed.

"She cheated!" she said, pointing at Lite, who was looking affronted.

"What? I would never-how dare you!" she shouted back at her. What she didn't know was that roots were forming around her hooves. She looked down and gasped.

"What the-that's it" she growled, shooting a ball of electricity at Flora. Before it hit her, a shield formed, letting the electricity rebound. Twilight was standing behind her, horn glowing. Rainbow Dash was angry, but before she could yell, Fluttershy beat her to it.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO FIGHT LIKE THAT. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID" she screamed. Everypony was looking at her, amazed.

"But mom-" began Flora.

"NO EXCEPTIONS! YOU, WATCH WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU WHEN WE GET BACK HOME. IF YOUR FATHER WAS HERE, HE WOULD SET THINGS STRAIGHT" she yelled. She finally stopped because she was out of breath. Flora grunted and walked out of the door, followed by Lightning.

"I'm amazed at you, Fluttershy. But that's good. Let it all out." said Luna, who was standing by the door. Fluttershy gasped.

"Princess Luna! I'm sorry for-I mean, I-"

"It is understandable, Fluttershy. Now, what is happening here?" she said, walking into the room.

"We're setting up a party for Azure!" said Pinkie, popping out of the box.

"A party? Well, I suppose that will be fun. Is Azure here, by chance?" she asked.

"No, we kicked him out because it was going to be a surprise" said Rarity. Luna nodded.

"Ok. Well, tell me when the party is. I might be able to attend if my sister doesn't pile me with too much work" she said, walking out the door. Pinkie gasped out loud.

"The princess is attending? This means I have to work super hard on the decorations!" shouted Pinkie, practically flying up the stairs with the box. Applejack rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the farm...**

* * *

I was walking past the barn when I heard somepony psst at me. I turned and saw two ponies standing in the shadows. A closer look showed that one was a stallion and the other one was a mare.

"You're Azure?" said the stallion. I nodded and he stuck out his hoof.

"I'm Horizon. And that's Solaris. We both work for the Solar Force" he said, nudging his head towards the mare. She stayed silent and stared at me suspiciously.

"The Solar Force?" I asked, puzzled. He nodded.

"Yeah. There's the Royal Guard, who don't know shit about combat. They're just there for show. We are the real protectors of the Princess. Well, we work for Celestia anyways." he said.

"But not as elite as the Lunar Ops. They're very secretive about what they do. They work for Princess Luna, and we kinda have a friendly rivalry with them" said Solaris.

"So, that means I could join either side?" I asked. Solaris giggled.

"Not yet. You have to prove yourself at the training facility. After you pass your training, you can choose to be a Solar Force Recruit or a Lunar Ops Initiate. But choose Solar Force" said Horizon, winking at me.

"Okay then. But why have you called me here?" I asked. Both of them looked at each other, and Solaris spoke up.

"The princess put you in the Office of Equestrian Intelligence right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, we're your squad members. And since you're neutral, you'll be temporarily inducted in the SF as a volunteer member until you take your Induction Exam." she said.

"Lunar Ops have kickass armor though" said Horizon thoughtfully. Solaris glared at him.

"But we've got an edge on technology. They're only good at spying and assassinations" said Solaris. Suddenly, I heard something ring. Horizon checked his hoof.

"Crap. We got to go for a briefing. We'll hit you up later on your phone, Azure. Take care!" he said. He pulled out a small ball and smashed it on the ground. Whistling was heard, and both of them disappeared in a flash.

"Hmm...so I get to choose a faction, huh? I'll see which one it is..." I said thoughtfully. I checked my phone and gasped. It's 7:30PM. The party must've started. I quickly galloped towards the town...

* * *

**Back at his house...**

* * *

"Everything seems good here" said Twilight, checking her list. Already most of the ponies from town have arrived, but Luna didn't show up yet. Oh well, royalty gets to be excused.

Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room and Luna appeared in an elegant outfit. All the ponies in the room bowed, and she raised her hoof. They got up and started chatting with each other. She walked towards Twilight.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle. Is Azure here yet?" she asked.

"No..I haven't seen him since we kicked him out of his house-" **SMASH**

"Who is it?" asked Luna as Twilight jumped in front of her, horn charging with energy.

"Don't shoot me, although I did crash the party" I said, trotting in. She stopped and smiled.

"Finally, you're here. What took you so long?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I had to meet some of my..friends." I said, picking a cupcake of the table and shoving it in my mouth. Just then, I noticed Luna and my mouth dropped.

She was wearing a simple dress that was starry blue, but she looked amazing. I coughed a little and my wings flared out. Why do I get a wingboner at the wrong place?

"Shit" I muttered, trying to put them back in place. Luna smiled at me, and I grinned foolishly.

"So..you came here too, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"Glad you came. I-wait, why do you smell..so appealing?" I said, coming closer to her. She blushed and moved back.

"Oh..um..it's probably the perfume" she said. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. It smells..so seducing" I said, staring at her. She turned very red.

"Uh..can you excuse me? Have to use the bathroom" she said, quickly dashing into the room. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times. What happened?"

"I see you were trying to get royalty" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Lite standing there, frowning at me. I chuckled.

"It's not like that" I said.

"Uh huh" she said skeptically, before turning around and stomping past a couple ponies. I looked at Twilight.

"What's her problem?" I asked. She shrugged.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the bathroom..**

* * *

Luna splashed her face with some water. She turned off the tap and dried her face. She sighed.

"Why does it have to happen so quickly?" she said, looking at herself at the mirror. She was worried because alicorn mares go into heat much quickly than normal mares. So she was giving off a scent that seems to attract stallions to her.

"I have to get out of here" she whispered. She closed her eyes, and a flash later, she disappeared.

* * *

**Back at the party...**

* * *

I sniffed at the cupcake. Pinkie slipped me a hint saying that one of them has a jalapeno pepper in it, but I don't know which. They all look delicious.

I heard a gasp behind me and saw Rainbow Dash red. She was practically breathing fire, and she ran for the bathroom. Everypony was laughing at her, and I grinned. I felt somepony tap me on my shoulder. I turned to see a pony with a hard face staring at me.

"You're the host, right?" he said. I nodded.

"Come outside. I have to tell you something secret" he said, motioning towards the door.

"Sure" I said, following him. After all, what could go wrong?

* * *

**What happens? Be sure to see it in the next chapter!**


	6. Sky Brawl

** And no, I will no longer publish clop scenes. I have received some negative pm's from members of this site that were against it. Other than that, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

I followed the stallion past my house and into the Everfree Forest. He said nothing as we walked deeper into the forest. I cleared my throat.

"Uh...so why did you bring me here?" I asked him, and he stopped. We've reached a small clearing in the forest, and moonlight was shining down. He turned around and grinned maliciously.

"For this" he said, and his hide started shimmering. It melted like ice, and soon it turned red. His hooves shimmered and transformed into synthetic hooves. His mane and hide turned yellow and red, and he smirked at me.

"It was easy to lure you" he said, raising his hooves. The center of it glowed red, and an inferno of flames shot out. I managed to dodge it by rolling to the left, and the flames hit the trees, burning them in an instant. He laughed evilly.

"You cannot escape me, Azure!" he shouted. , charging another fire blast. I managed to get up on a tree and fired a stream of energy beam at him. He tried to dodge it, but missed, letting it hit him and causing him to crash against the tree. The tree creaked and fell over, and he got up, growling. He fired a fire grenade at me.

"Who are you?" I shouted, dodging the grenade. It exploded behind me, and I was temporarily deaf by the explosion.

"Ash Blaze, here to bring destruction. And to kill you" he said, now charging towards me. I shook my head so I can hear again, and he managed to headbutt me in the stomach. I felt the breath being knocked out of me as I flew backwards because of the impact.

"You..won't..kill..me" I wheezed. He grinned and walked towards me. He lifted me by the throat and looked in my eyes.

"We'll see" he said. I noticed two thruster packs sticking out of his back, and he launched off into the air. Wind was howling past us, and I saw flames forming around us. He let go of me, throwing me into the air. I quickly opened my wings and turned to face him. I snarled and raised both of my hooves, charging a beam of dark energy.

Ash grinned and flew up. He raised both of his hooves and a small fireball formed. It kept growing bigger and bigger. I strained myself to my limit, and the dark energy was finally at its' breaking point. I released it, and it roared towards Ash. As if on cue, he released his fireball and it streaked across the sky, lighting it up.

Both of our projectiles collided and a huge explosion illuminated the sky for a few seconds. Then, a roar of thunder was heard. Wow, looks like our fight must have look like firecrackers from below...

* * *

**Back at the ground...**

* * *

Everypony was too busy having fun to realize that Azure was gone. However, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were outside, taking a break from the sounds of music and laughter. Rainbow as busy washing her mouth with water. The burning effect of the pepper is still bothering her. Applejack chuckled.

"Can't handle some spice, Rainbow?" she said. She just coughed in reply. Suddenly, the sound of thunder was heard, and Rainbow Dash quickly lifted her head from the water trough. She looked up to see something flashing in the sky.

"Look, over there!" she said. Applejack looked and gasped when she saw flashes of...lightning-like lights flashing and exploding in the night sky. Another crackle of thunder could be heard.

"Celestia..."she whispered. Another brief explosion of light, and two objects burst out of the clouds, racing against each other towards Canterlot. One was like a comet, red and covered with fire. The other one was glowing blue and purple. Both of them disappered behind a large cloud. Another light was illuminated in the sky, and then it ended.

Both of them looked at each other.

"What in the name of Equestria was that?" said Rainbow Dash. Applejack shook her head.

"I'm going to go see.." she said, her wings flaring out. Applejack quickly bit her tail and stopped her from flying.

"Ouch! Let me go, Applejack!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"No! D'you want to git killed up there? It might be dangerous!" she said angrily. Rainbow Dash sighed and lowered herself on the ground, closing her wings. Both of them watched the skies for a while, hoping to see another explosion of light. When it didn't occur for about 20 minutes, they went back inside, wondering what it was...

* * *

**Canterlot, Luna's room...**

* * *

Luna was watching the outside world from her balcony, and she was bored. But she couldn't go outside because of her heat, or other stallions would chase her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a bright flash in the sky. It was definitiely too odd to be lightning, so she looked back. Nopony was walking past her room. Perfect to launch in the air and see what's going on.

She opened her wings and jumped off the wings, heading towards the low rumble in the skies...

* * *

**Back to the fight...**

* * *

"Arghh!" I yelled, slapping myself to kill the fire. Ash laughed maniacally, charging at me. I finally got rid of the fire and quickly dodged to my right. He went right past me and hit the cloud behind me.

I quickly aimed my horn at him and unleashed a beam of energy. It hit him directly in the flank, and he yelled out in pain. He turned to me, malice in his eyes.

He sucked in his breath and unleashed a breath of fire.

"What the-" I murmured, and quickly generated a shield in front of me. The flames quickly spread over the shield, and the ground beneath me was charred instantly.

When I sensed the flames have gotten weak, I lowered the shield and quickly dashed towards him. I sunk my hoof in his jaws, causing one of his teeth to fly out with a splurt of blood. He gasped and stumbled around. I quickly bought my other hoof down and cracked it over his head. He crumpled on the ground, unconscious.

I was panting from the fight, and I heard the sounds of wings behind me. I quickly turned and aimed my horn at the figure.

"Stop! It's me!" shouted a familiar voice. Suddenly, Luna emerged from the clouds. I relaxed my posture and grinned at her.

"Nice of you to arrive" I said, gesturing at the destruction behind me. She nodded and gasped.

"What happened here?" she whispered. There was blood splattered on a cloud, and flames were crackling on the spot where our energy beams hit each other.

"We just had a fight. This guy-" I said, kicking Ash's body gently "tried to kill me. As you can see, it didn't turn out well for him" I said. Luna rolled her eyes and inspected the body. She let out another gasp.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He's the pony we spied on during our mission at the mountain!" she said, carefully observing him. I raised my eyebrows.

"He is? No wonder he looked familiar" I said.

As she was inspecting him, he suddenly thrusted his hoof and caught her by the horn. She yelped and I groaned.

"Oh come on!" I shouted, aiming my horn at him. Ash grinned.

"Hmm..I think we'll put her out of the equation" he said, lifting Luna in the air and throwing her against a cloud. She smashed against and crumpled on the ground. She quickly got up and charged towards him, but he raised a hoof and hit her straight in the face. She collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

I looked at her and felt something inside me snap. I screamed in rage and charged towards him. I saw his eyes widen as I quickly punched every ounce of flesh I could reach. I pummeled him until his face was a bloody mess.

I got off of him and turned around, and heard a chuckle. I quickly turned to see Ash holding Luna, and they were teetering at the edge of the cloud. Oh no.

"Nopony to save her now" he mumbled, and he fell off. I quickly galloped to the edge to grab hold of her, but they let go. When I looked over at the edge, I saw both of them plummeting towards the ground. They're gonna get splattered!

I took off and dived towards them. I exerted my wings to give me enough power, and they felt like they were on fire. Luna and Ash were still far from my grasp, but I willed myself to give a boost.

I heard a crackling sound behind me, and quickly turned back to see a purplish flame trailing me. Holy shit, did I just use nitrous or something? Epic!

I grinned and turned around. My eyes were tearing me, and the wind felt like ripping my face open. But I continued.

I finally reached Luna and grasped her by the wings. Then I looked at Ash with a disgusted look on my face. Under normal circumstances, I would've let him splatter on the ground. But we needed to interrogate him, so I grabbed him. By the tail, that is.

I pulled up just in time before we hit the earth, and we landed almost perfectly on the ground. I got up and dusted myself to see Ash's head in the ground, while Luna was not even scratched by the landing. I smirked. Perfect.

I looked from the corner of my eyes and saw Luna stirring. She groaned and got up.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"You got knocked out by that freak, and he tried to take you down with him. Luckily, I saved both of you" I said.

"Can we fly out of here?" I asked Luna. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where we are." she said. It was true. We were stuck in a forest, and my wings were sprained. Wait, the wings!

"Can you fly up and check where we are?" I asked Luna eagerly. She nodded and flew up for a minute before dropping out of the air like a fly. Luckily, I managed to catch her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My magic has been disrupted, because he grabbed me by the horn. One disadvantage that us alicorns have is that we need magic to fly, unlike pegasus ponies." she explained. I looked up thoughtfully.

"I'll send up a flare" I said, and charged my horn. A moment later, a blue spark shot out and burst into the dark sky.

"They'll find us" said Luna, trotting next to me. I nodded, looking up at the blue flare. It might take time to get us rescued, but it will be alright. For now.

* * *

**I'll try to bring in another chapter tomorrow. But remember to review :D**


	7. Interrogation

**Sorry for not updating for a couple of days, I had a fever. But here it is!**

* * *

**In the testing chamber...**

* * *

"...did you get the genetic injection?" asked one of the workers. There were two capsules in front of them, and both of them had occupants. There were tubes and wires sticking out of it.

One of the workers nodded, and he pulled the lever. A moment later, a stream of electricity went into both of those capsules. They rumbled a bit, and one of the workers turned the lever off. A moment of silence followed.

"Did it work?" he asked. The other one checked the EKG machine connecting both of those capsules. There was nothing. But then the machine started beeping.

"I..I can't believe it. They're alive!" exclaimed one of the workers. The other one quickly pushed the switch that opens both of the capsules.

Smoke and steam billowed out of it. The workers were temporarily blinded by the smoke. A moment later, two figures were standing in front of them. They both gasped.

"This is it! Call the boss over!" shouted the worker. The other one nodded and ran out of the room. The first worker turned and gaped at the two...alicorn-like beings.

The first one was dark red, with jet black mane. She had a horn and dragon-like wings, and her eyes were snake-like. She had fangs.

The second one had all of the features of the first one, but he was dark blue with a black mane. Both of them were looking at themselves and at each other.

The door creaked open and a pony walked in. He grinned when he saw both of them.

"We have been successful with this project. What do you call these creatures?" he asked the worker.

"A-a dragicorn, sir" he mumbled. His boss nodded and turned to the two dragicorns.

"Do you know why you two were made?" he asked. Both of them shook their heads.

"You were made to stop an enemy from destroying Equestria. You both possess regenerative powers, alongside an infinite lifespan. You are both stronger than any ponies, and possess the abilities of all three types of ponies. The reason that there are two of you is because you act as positive and negatives to each other. You can track each other down from any part of the world. You were made for each other" he said.

Both of them looked at each other.

"You shall be called Crysalis" he said, pointing at the red dragicorn. She nodded.

"And you, will be called Azure. Azure Kinesis" he said, pointing at the blue dragicorn. He grinned.

"_Wake up_" said a voice.

"Huh?" he said, looking around. The world started swirling around him.

"_They are here. We have to go" _said the voice again. All he saw was darkness...

* * *

**Back to Azure- I mean, myself...**

* * *

"Wake up! Celestia, how deep do you sleep?" shouted Luna in my ear. I yelped and jumped up.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. I looked around to see Horizon, Solaris, Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy waiting. I jumped up.

"When did you guys come?" I said happily.

"We saw the flare" said Solaris, pointing at the sky. Horizon nodded.

"We were both flying back to Ponyville when we saw the flare, so we flew after it and saw both of you guys on the ground, sleeping. Oh, and Ash was unconscious on the ground" said Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy gasped.

"Wait- Ash is here? I thought he died two years ago!" she said. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I'm confused too. He DID die two years ago. I witnessed it. What happened?" she asked me.

"Well, I never knew he came back from the dead. But he lured me out of the party to try to kill me. It didn't turn out so good for him, as you can see. But I think, some evil is possessing him" I said.

"Some evil? That is possible. Mists have influenced individuals" said Luna thoughtfully.

"How do you know it could be mists?" asked Horizon.

"I am much older than you. I'm sure being banished to the moon for a thousand years helps you study subjects. Oh, and you're a Solar Force agent. Great" she said, rolling her eyes.

Horizon was about to retort when Solaris stuck out her hoof.

"No! She'll banish you to the moon!" she hissed at him. He stopped.

"Enough talk. We have to get you guys back to Ponyville. But we have to take Ash to Canterlot." said Rainbow Dash.

"Speaking of Canterlot, we've come to pick you up for your training" said Horizon.

"Training for what?" I asked.

"Remember our little "meeting""? he said. I nodded.

"It's about that" he said.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll go to Canterlot" I said.

"Good. Now, somepony bundle up Ash-"

"Done" said Luna, levitating his body on my back.

"Well, that was fast. Let us be gone" said Solaris, taking flight. I turned to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"I'll see you guys in Ponyville later" I said.

"Sure, take your time" said Rainbow Dash. I took off, carrying a heavy load on my back towards Canterlot. Time to settle this training business.

* * *

**An hour later in Canterlot...**

* * *

"We're here!" said Luna, landing on the ground. She looked back.

I finally landed. God, it was so hard flying with somepony on my back. I was literally sweating.

"I'll be off to the castle. I have an important job to do" she said, taking off towards the tower. I turned to Horizon and Solaris.

"Uh..where do I drop him off?" I asked. Solaris rolled her eyes and attached an object on Ash's body. She stepped back and fiddled with something on her hoof. A moment later, he disappeared in a flash of golden sparks.

"I sent him to the princess's dungeon" she explained when I gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh. Ok then. So, what is this testing facility?" I said. Horizon and Solaris looked at each other.

"Take this" said Horizon, handing me a small pill. I took it and swallowed it. I felt woozy and collapsed on the ground...

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

* * *

I groggily woke up, and saw that I was in some kind of cave. There were stalagmites hanging from the top, and in front of me was a large obstacle course. There were hoops and a small pass with falling rocks. This must be the training area.

"Welcome to the training area" said a voice behind me. It was Horizon.

"You seriously drugged me?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"It was nothing personal. Er..I had to follow the regulations" he said apologetically. I waved my hoof.

"It's ok. So what am I supposed to do here?" I asked. He trotted past me and pointed at a pit far off.

"That is your first trial. The pit of needles. But that name is just for show. It's actually filled with stalagmites. There's a crumbling bridge that you have to go past in order to win this trial. Oh, and you can't fly over it. And ignore the bloodstains on the stalagmites. Their either cosmetics or of a real pony's" he explained. I gaped at him.

"You're joking. No wings? What if the bridge breaks?" I asked hysterically. He lifted his hoof at me.

"Yes, no wings are allowed. And if the bridge breaks and you fall..well..it's going to hurt for a moment. And I guess we have to clean up another mess if you do fall" he mumbled.

"Well, I'm fucked" I muttered. Horizon patted my back.

"Don't worry. The key to this trial is not to panic. And try to coordinate your steps. Oh, and you got about 2 hours to finish this trial. Good luck!" he said, moving back. The cavern walls quickly closed around him and the ground below me shook and lowered me towards the pit.

It finally went down and I stared at the rickety old bridge hanging over the deadly stakes. I hope I don't become a skewered pony!

I put my hoof on the rickety board, and it creaked under my hoof. A moment later, it cracked and fell down.

I quickly pulled my hoof back and thought of a strategy. I know I can't fly, and the bridge won't support my entire body. Shit, it's impossible to cross. It would be magical if I manage to do, though.

Wait...magical! That's it! Horizon said I can't fly, but he didn't mention that I could use magic.

I used my magic to make myself 20% lighter, and reluctantly put my hoof on the bridge. It didn't creak. Awesome!

I put my entire body on the bridge. It groaned a bit, but it didn't collapse. I gently walked across it, and after I did, I restored my weight back to normal.

A bang occurred in front of me, and I saw Horizon standing in front of me, grinning.

"Great job on that bridge. And good job figuring out that loophole. Most ponies I knew didn't even know how to cross it..except for Twilight" he said, rubbing his face.

"Wait- Twilight is a Solar Force agent?" I asked, astonished. He gaped at me.

"Of course! She was Celestia's student after all. She leads a small squad on the intelligence branch." he said.

"So what's the next trial?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Not today. You have to rest. Come back tomorrow for your next one. There are 4 trials, after all" he said. I nodded.

"Fair enough, although the first trial was a joke" I told him. He grinned.

"We'll see about it after you're done with all of them" he said, and I followed him out of the cavern.

"I've got this question. This place, it's located in some far off cave, right?" I said. He looked at me with a confused face.

"No no no! It's underneath Canterlot!" he said, and it was true. As we climbed the stairs, I saw the Castle looming over us. I looked back and saw stairs in the grass. Horizon raised his hoof and the stairs shimmered before turning into an innocent patch of grass.

"To stop any curious ponies" he explained. I nodded.

"I suggest you fly off to your place to clean up and rest" he said.

"Nah, I have to go take care of that business with Ash" I said. Horizon shrugged, and his hoof started ringing. He lifted it up and looked at it.

"Well, look at that. It's my donut break. Catch you later, Azure!" he said, taking off. I waved my hoof at him, and then made my way towards the dungeon of the castle...

* * *

**Inside the dungeon...**

* * *

"...but how did you come back from the dead?" questioned Twilight. All four of them were here, except Applejack, who was coming late. Ash was on the ground, his body beaten and scratched. He looked up at her with malice in his eyes.

"I'm powerful than you can ever imagine. I'll rip you to shreds if I had the energy too" he growled.

"Don't bother, or I'll give you a good kick in the face" I said, walking up to him. He snarled when he saw me.

"Well, look. It's the little hero. You will die first, mark my words. Ak will rule supreme!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Save your mouth, or I'll cut it off. Now, how did you come back from the dea-"

"ASH?" said a voice behind me in disbelief. I turned to see Applejack standing there. Ash had a confused look on his face.

"Who the buck are you?" he asked her.

"It's me, Applejack!" she said, running over to him.

"Applejack?" he muttered, and I saw his eyes slowly starting to lighten.

"It's me! How d'you forget me? I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, hugging him. I saw his reaction. His face was starting to lighten.

"Uh..do they know each other?" I asked Twilight. She nodded.

"Applejack..it's..it is you!" he shouted, hugging her. They were hugging for about 5 minutes until he let go and got up. I aimed my horn at him.

"Don't shoot! I'm not going to hurt you!" he shouted. I raised my eyebrows and lowered my horn.

He trotted up to be and shook my hoof.

"Thank you for freeing me from that evil being" he said. I stared at him suspiciously.

"You should thank Applejack. But I'm still watching you" I said. He nodded. Suddenly, a voice rang out all over the castle.

"Elements of Harmony and Azure Kinesis, please report to my study immediately. This is Princess Celestia" she said. I looked at the others.

"I hope we get another mission!" said Pinkie, jumping up and down. We all laughed and made our way up the twisting stairs...

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	8. Conversion

**Here's chapter 8. Enjoy it!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see sunlight flooding into the room. I slowly got up and yawned. Well, that was a good night's sleep. I was going to stand up when I heard somepony knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's me, Horizon. It's time for your second trial!" he answered back. I gulped. Not the trials. I'm too tired. I have to find a way to worm myself out of it.

I looked around quickly and dashed into the bathroom. I opened the cabinet to find some red hoofpolish. Well, this is a world where the population is 90% female. Anyways, I took some and dotted my face with it, making it seem like I have chicken pox. Or in this case, the TROTS.

I finished and ran to the door, opening it and started to cough right away.

"Hey Azure- are you alright?" asked Horizon, staring at me.

"Y-yeah" I coughed.

"What's wrong with you? Oh dear, I think you have the TROTS" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, so I guess I can't take that trial." I said.

"That's too bad. Well, do you know what the cure is?" he said. I gulped.

"Well..uh..I guess I have to rel-URF!" I shouted as cold water was dropped on my head.

"Ah, the cold water trick. Works every time. Oh, your TROTS illness is running off" he said. I felt my face and saw the hoofpolish running. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll come. Let me clean up" I said, walking back into the bathroom.

* * *

**An hour later...**

* * *

"..so what's this trial going to be about?" I asked.

"You're going to have stay on a balance beam with flames on the bottom" he said. I stopped.

"You have to be kidding" I said. He shook his head.

"Nope. Oh, as usual, no flying allowed. And no magic" he said. I groaned.

"Great. So now I'm barbeque. What else could I want?"

" You should be happy that this trial is easier than the one I took" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Solaris walking towards us.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Horizon rolled his eyes.

"She's referring to the crystal cave trial. It's easy as long as you're not an idiot and fall for the voices-"

"The way you say it, it makes it sound like a baby's thing. It's pretty hard. The voices are seducing" she shot back.

"And they lure you to-?"

"Oh, they usually kill you and eat your flesh. Or something like that." she said plainly. My jaw dropped.

"I guess I should be thankful" I muttered.

"Here we are! The Infernal Beam! Remember, you have to survive for at least 3 minutes. Keep your balance, or we have to put your remains- I mean, ashes, in the urn. Got it?" he said. I nodded.

"Another thing. Whatever you do, don't look down. And also, when you hear whistling, move towards that side. It means the air is going to push the beam up. Got it?" said Solaris. I nodded my head again.

"Good luck" they both said when the door opened. I walked in and the door closed behind me. In front of me was a wooden beam. I walked towards the center and looked around. No flames yet.

Suddenly, a huge flare went up and the pit below me roared to life. I looked down to see a sea of flames licking the bottom of the beam. I gulped and looked up, heeding Solaris' warning.

The beam creaked, and it tilted dangerously to the left. I quickly shuffled back to the right, and the beam was balanced. At least, for now.

I heard another whistling and a huge pillar of flame shot past my left hoof. I felt instant pain and quickly pulled my hoof back. It turned a bit red, and it was burning. At least it wasn't serious.

Suddenly, the beam tilted to the right. I gasped and held on on the left side. It was tipped dangerously over the fire, and I was holding on for dear life. A minute later, I heard whistling and the beam finally centered itself. Whew, that was close!

I did what I was supposed to do, and a few minutes later, the flames died out. The beam centered itself, and I heard clunks above me. I looked up to see vents opening up to exhaust all the smoke.

The wall to my right opened and Horizon and Solaris stepped out.

"Congrats! You passed the second trial!" he said, shaking my hoof. I grinned weakly.

"That was pretty good for a newbie" complimented Solaris. Suddenly, I heard a strange beeping noise. Horizon looked at the device on his hoof, and he turned to Solaris.

"My HOOFCOM isn't ringing. Maybe it's yours?" he asked. She checked hers' and it was flashing. Solaris tapped it once and a projection popped out.

"Warning. Security breach in Sector 12: Uptown District, Canterlot. Object identified as: Pegasus hostile. Threat level: 5. All Solar Force and Lunar Ops agents, please report to the briefing room."

The projection displayed the city, and a small object was flying through and destroying things.

"We've gotta go. We'll put your next trial on hold" said Horizon frantically. Both of them tapped their hooves again, and they disappeared in a flash.

"It's probably another of those bionic ponies" I said thoughtfully, walking out of the trial room...

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Canterlot Castle Garden...**

* * *

"...come over here, little critters" cooed Fluttershy. The family of bunnies hiding behind the bushes shook their heads and quickly scooted back.

"C'mon, I'm not going to hurt you" she said forcefully. The bunnies moved back even more. Suddenly, Fluttershy's face contorted with rage.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU ANIMALS!" she yelled, chasing after them. Twilight was watching the entire thing and shook her head.

Everypony was hanging out at the garden. Ash was returned to normal after getting him out of the mist's influence, and Twilight made up a plan on how to stop the invasion.

"Ok, everypony. Do you all get the plan?" she asked. Everypony nodded.

"Good. One of Ak's minions are going to attack us. We have to get rid of the mist's influence so he could be on our side, just like Ash." she said. Everypony nodded again.

"I have a question. What if they're too powerful" asked Rarity. Ash stepped up.

"Me and Azure will take care of them. You guys will try to convert them back" he said.

"Are ya sure you can handle yerself? Maybe you should res-" started Applejack.

"No, I'm good. I want to taste battle" he said. She shook her head.

"Hey guys! What's that?" said Pinkie, pointing at the sky. All of them looked up to see a silver spec flying across the sky. Rainbow Dash furrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute..it looks like Stratos!" said Rainbow Dash. Everypony gasped.

"What the-" murmured Fluttershy..

* * *

**Back to me..**

* * *

I quickly turned right on another corridor that lead towards the garden. I managed to find out that all my friends were at the garden. I finally reached the door and burst it open.

"Did you guys see the-?" I started.

"Yeah, we did Azure. And it looks like us both are going to stop it" said Ash. I looked at his grim face and slowly nodded.

"But do we know who he is?" I asked. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"It's Stratos, another friend of ours. He's an air type, so he will naturally be supreme in air combat. I think you have to find a way to bring him down to earth" she said.

"Yes, that's his weakness. Try to break his wings or something" said Twilight thoughtfully.

"Just don't hurt him too much!" said Pinkie. I nodded and turned to Ash.

"Let's get going" I said. He grinned and I saw a glint of metal behind me. A moment later, he burst off into the air, leaving a trail of red flames. I grinned and took off too, racing him towards the speck in the sky...

* * *

**High above Canterlot...**

* * *

"...remember to drop the bomb on the castle. We might be able to take out the princess with that" said Ak over the com-watch. Stratos nodded. He was clutching a small nuke that was going to be detonated over the castle. Their plan was to kill the princess first and establish Ak's rule over Equestria.

"Got it boss" he said. A moment later, something crashed into him and he flew back into a bed of clouds.

"What in the name of Equestria are you?" asked Stratos. Azure and Ash looked at each other and grinned.

"We are the sword" said Ash, and bought his hoof down on his face...

* * *

**Meanwhile, down on Equestria...**

* * *

"Are they going to be ok?" asked Fluttershy, watching the skies above. Applejack and Twilight nodded.

"We're positive. They're both adept at combat" said Twilight. All of them watched the sky, and it suddenly released a burst of thunder. Wind was howling, and a large surge of it hit the garden. Leaves were being stripped from the trees, and all of them had to hold on to the trees or bushes to repel the wind.

"What's going on?" shouted Rarity. Twilight opened her eyes a bit to see a large tornado up on the clouds. That must be a source of all the wind.

"Hold on, I'll put a nature deflection shield!" she shouted, her horn glowing. Suddenly, her horn flickered and only a few sparks came out.

"Is that it?" asked Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked puzzled and tried again, but to no success.

"It's not good. I need another energy source to help me. Rarity, can you use your magic too?" she asked. Rarity nodded and her horn glowed bright blue. Twilight charged up her horn and it glowed purple, and they both launched a stream of magic at the castle grounds. A few seconds later, a large blueish-purplish shield formed over the garden and the castle. It was resisting the wind from the tornado.

"Well, that did the trick" said Twilight, exhaustion in her voice.

* * *

**Up in the air...**

* * *

"Goddamit Stratos, can you stop with the air attacks? Let me punch you for once!" growled Ash. He kept trying to punch him, but Stratos just laughed and simply pushed him with an air surge.

"Hahaha. No. This is actually pretty fun" he said. I snuck up behind Stratos while he was angering Ash, and I quickly hit him on the back of the neck. He fell back, stunned.

"Ha. Pressure points. Always does the trick" I said, looming over him.

Ash trotted over and bucked him in the face. Stratos fell back, unconscious.

"So we have to bring him down? Let me guess, I have to carry him" I said. Ash shook his head.

"No, we'll both carry him down to the ground. Pinkie can convert him because she was with him while he was alive" said Ash. I hung my head and we both carried Stratos down to earth...

* * *

**Back to ground again...**

* * *

"I think they lost" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Don't talk like that!" snapped Applejack.

"Sorry, but it looks like it. There were no more explosions or events after that" she said.

"Wait-Look there!" shouted Rarity, pointing her hoof at something coming towards them.

"It's them! And they got Stratos. YAAY!" yelled Pinkie, jumping up and down.

"It's about time" said Fluttershy, grinning.

I grunted with effort, holding up Stratos' body.

"I really need to work out more" I grunted. Ash laughed.

"You probably should. It looks like I'm doing all the work!" he said. We finally reached the ground and dropped Stratos off. Both of us collapsed on the ground, panting. It was tiring, but worth it.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! Remember to review!**


	9. Tensity

**This chapter is a bit short because my computer broke, so I typed this one up in my cousins house. I'll update with a longer chapter soon, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"I suppose he's now one of us, right?" I asked Ash. We were both watching Stratos, who was hooked up to a machine. He mumbled a little in his sleep, and turned over a bit.

"Yeah, pretty much. He'll be alright in a day" said Ash. I nodded.

"Well, that's good to know. Two down, four more to go" I muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"...and how's it going in Manehattan?" asked Ak.

"It's going well. We've managed to blow up the central tower. We also pulled off a robbery at the bank, to fund our efforts" said Storm, checking his list. Ak grinned.

"That's good to know. Any other news?" he asked. Storm nodded.

"Yeah. We lost Ash and Stratos. They're not responding on our lines, so I suppose they were both killed in action" he said. Ak bowed his head.

"Well, we've lost two, but you four can cover for them, no?" said Ak.

"Yes sir. We can definitely cover for them" said Storm.

"Excellent. Where are the other three?" inquired Ak.

"Virtus and Glacialis are causing mayhem in Manehattan, which they like to do. Aquarius has infiltrated the Solar Force outpost and has messaged me that he downloaded all the information about them. He'll be sending it to us soon" said Storm.

"Very good. HURRICANE!" shouted Ak. Hurricane shuffled up to him.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Get me a fruit smoothie!" ordered Ak.

"Yes, sir. With strawberries?" asked Hurricane. Ak nodded.

"Make it swirly too, like a rainbow" said Ak. Hurricane sighed and shuffled off.

"Rainbow...rainbows.." murmured Storm. Ak looked at him and saw his face was glazed. He chuckled.

"Are you alright? I think we need to clear your mind of..rainbows" said Ak, snapping his hand. Storm's face restored back to normal, and he shook his face.

"Sorry about that. I just had..a sliver of memory about something rainbowish" said Storm. Ak furrowed his brows.

"I'm sure you did" he muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Manehattan...**

* * *

"Hey look! Another bank. Want to pull off another robbery, Virtus?" asked Glacialis. Virtus shook his head.

"Nah. I think we got all the money we need. Besides, I'm having fun with the citizens" said Virtus, pointing his hoof from the roof.

The entire city was in chaos. There were flames and roots were creeping up on alongside the city buildings, crushing them. There were ice creatures chasing ponies all over. Glacialis looked at the city with a grin on his face.

"Well, you got a point. Woah! I think I see somepony selling diamonds! I'm off!" he said, ice forming around him. It encased him and formed into a pod, and he jumped off the roof and sped off towards his target. Virtus sighed and heard something in the sky. He looked up and gasped.

"Shit! WINGCOM operatives!" he growled. He stomped his hooves, and a giant root burst from the ground and whacked the pegasi flying overhead. Two of them were knocked unconscious and fell out of the sky, while the other three quickly avoided it and streaked towards Virtus. He stepped back.

"Let's dance" he said, and roots started forming over him. A moment later, it made an armor of earth, and he jumped towards the nearest pegasi. He gripped him and broke both his wings, causing him to gasp and fall off the air. Virtus than jumped at the other pegasi, but he swiftly dodged him and Virtus ended up crashing through a window and into an office building.

"Stop fucking dodging!" he growled, and jumped at them again.

"Thunder, take the right. Blizzard, take the left. We'll get him flanked inside the building" shouted the commanding pegasi. Both of them nodded and streaked off sideways. The commander landed inside to see nopony there, when suddenly roots burst out and grappled his hooves.

"What the-?" he yelped. Virtus came out from the shadows and quickly punched him in the face. He fell back, unconscious. He was going to turn around when something hit him really hard on the side. He gave a shot and crashed against the wall. He struggled to get up, but both of the pegasi were holding Electro-Hooves (Which were just an attachment to the hoof to stun enemies)

Virtus was shocked with 600 volts of electricity. He gasped and fell over, unconscious. Blizzard and Thunder looked at each other and lifted up Virtus and the the unconscious commander and carried both of them back to Cloudsdale...

* * *

**In Ponyville...**

* * *

"He's cured! YES!" shouted Pinkie, hugging Stratos. He looked taken aback, but hugged her back.

"Well, aint that cute" said Applejack. Rainbow Dash chuckled.

I grinned, and my phone suddenly vibrated. I picked it up.

"Azure! There are one of those elemental ponies in Manehattan. Can you dispatch and convert him?" said Horizon.

"Got it. And..uh..where is Manehattan?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm uploading the data to your phone. There, it'll point it towards Manehattan." he said. The screen filled with arrows, and it said to go south.

"Thanks. I'm on it" I said. He thanked me and put the phone down.

"Who was it?" asked Twilight.

"Horizon. I have to catch another elemental. See you guys later!" I said, my wings opening up.

"Wait! I'll come with you" said Ash, limping towards me. I shook my head.

"You're injured. Just rest. I'll take care of this one" I said. Ash sighed and sat down.

"Screw it. I'm not flying. Portal time!" I said, my horn glowing. It shot a burst of energy and formed a large portal towards Manehattan.

"See you guys later!" I said. They said bye and I walked into the portal.

A blur of space later, I was on the outskirts of the city. There was distant thunder and explosions to be heard from the city.

"And I'm heading for a warzone. Oh well, I hope this ends quick" I said, my wings flaring open. I jumped and quickly flew towards the city.

Strangely, the entire city seemed quiet. There were flames and ruins all around, and there were no signs of ponies or any living thing. It was quiet. Too quiet.

I was walking past a dark alleyway when something I heard whistling. I quickly jumped back and saw ice daggers fly past me. If I was standing on the spot where I was, I would've been skewered. I narrowed my eyes and walked into the alley.

There was nopony there, but I heard another whistle. From the corner of my eyes, I saw two large ice boulders falling from the roof. I managed to dodge one, but the other one caught me on my leg. I gasped with pain and tried to pull it out, but I was stuck. And it hurt real bad.

I heard chuckling behind me and saw a white pony walk up.

"So you're the one who's been capturing my friends" he said. I growled.

"What do you want? Let me go or I'll slice you to pieces" I snarled. He laughed again.

"Oh, you're so funny. No, I think I'll let you be stuck here and let you suffer. Seems good, doesn't it?" he said. I growled at him again.

"What do you want?" I asked. He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Let my friends go. That is all I ask" he said. I laughed.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to do that. They're better off the way they are right now. Your master's influence won't affect them anymore" I said. He stared at me calmly and suddenly sunk his hoof deep in my stomach. I gasped out in pain and thought I saw stars.

"If you won't agree with my proposition, I guess I'll kill you and chop your body to bits" he said, raising his hoof. Ice started to form around it, and it turned it into a dagger. He pulled back and stabbed it deep into my stomach.

I screamed out in pain and saw blood gush out from my wound. He chuckled.

"Save your screams. I have more left." he said happily. His hooves were drenched with blood, and the ice changed into a scythe. He pulled back and slashed it across my cheeks. A burst of pain later, I felt something warm and sensed blood dripping from my cheeks. I bowed my head. There's no point resisting. He's going to kill me.

"Oh, this is so much fun! Now I know how Ak felt" said Glacialis. I stared at him hatefully.

"Hmm..what device should I use...ooh, I think I'll use the clamp. I'll take your eyes out first" he said excitedly. The ice scythe transformed into a vicious clamp, and he walked towards me. I closed my eyes, knowing the end is near...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll give a longer chapter soon to make up for this one. Remember to review!**


	10. Induction

**Here's 11. Enjoy it! :D**

* * *

My eyes were closed, ready to be killed. Glacialis slowly walked up to me, malice in his eyes and was getting ready to strike when I felt a blast of wind go past me. I opened my eyes to see him stumbling back, and the clamp flew from his hoof. I turned around to see my savior, and it was Stratos. I sighed with relief.

"Gee, Glacialis, I wouldn've thought that you would do that" said Stratos, unleashing another wind storm. It pushed Glacialis all the way back against the wall and knocked him out. Stratos turned to me and pushed the ice boulder off of me.

"Thanks, man" I said, dusting myself off. He nodded.

"What should we do with him?" he asked.

"We'll carry him back to be converted. Which reminds me, how did your process go?" I asked.

"It was pretty rough, but I managed to be free. It was a lot worse being under his influence, believe me" he said, struggling to life Glacialis up. I helped him out and lifted the other half of Glacialis.

"Time to go back to Ponyville" I said, and we slowly and heavily carried him back to the town...

* * *

**Back in Ponyville, an hour later...**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I panted. Carrying Glacialis was surprisingly heavy, and he looked so light. But that's a misconception.

"Yeah. Look! I can see the buildings." pointed Stratos. We finally landed in the town center and dropped off Glacialis to Ash, who was waiting.

"About time you guys came" he said, dragging off Glacialis.

"Perfection can't be rushed" said Stratos, sticking out his chest. I laughed and Ash rolled his eyes. I felt something vibrate in my pocket and I picked up my phone. It was a text.

_Great job dispatching both of them! We think that it could cover for your missing two trials. Come over to Canterlot for your induction ceremony. Cheers, Horizon_

Well, that seemed legit. Guess I'll go to Canterlot then.

I told both of them that I was going to Canterlot for an important meeting. They both said ok and carried Glacialis' body back to the library.

I was too tired to use the portals, so I flew there...

* * *

**30 minutes later, in Canterlot...**

* * *

"Well, there he is!" said Horizon, looking up in the skies. Solaris looked up and grinned.

"Finally. I thought he was going to crash his own induction party" she said. I landed on the roof when I saw both of them waving at me.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to dispatch-"

"Glacialis. We know. Don't worry, you're not late. In fact, you're early. Come on inside" said Solaris. I followed both of them inside the Canterlot Ballroom, which was filled with many ponies.

"I thought you said I wasn't late?" I hissed. Solaris shrugged.

"I forgot" she said smugly. I grumbled.

The princess and Luna were standing on a platform, and I walked up. Celestia raised her hoof and everypony in the crowd was silent.

"We are here today because of a courageous pony who helped control almost half of the elementals causing chaos today. He undertook his trials and successfully passed. His acts of heroism were recognized, and today, I hereby dub him as an official EOI agent" he said, raising her hoof.

There was clapping and I was red all over.

"Speech!" shouted Horizon, but he was nudged by Solaris to shut up. Which I was grateful for.

"Um..so that means I can choose which side I can join?" I asked the princess. She nodded.

"Well...I'd rather join Lunar Ops. They seem to fit my style" I said. The left side of the roof roared in approval, while the right side groaned. I didn't look at Solaris and Horizon, who were staring at me, openmouthed. The princess nodded.

"Very well. You will be assigned a service tag, alongside an initiate armor and some basic training. Good luck. And you will not be reporting under me. It is Luna that you will be reporting under" she said. I grinned at her, and she smiled back at me.

"Well, this concludes our meeting for today. Good day to all of you" said the princess, nodding at everypony. She disappeared in a flash, alongside Luna. I turned to Solaris and Horizon, who were furious.

"Why did you join them?" he growled at me.

"I dunno..well, they do look badass" I said thoughtfully. He groaned.

"Whatever, Horizon. It was his choice, and he made it. Well, Azure, it was nice knowing you. We'll probably see you later. Goodbye" she said, shaking my hoof. I watched sadly as they went, but it was time to move on. I felt a tap behind me and turned to see two Lunar Ops ponies standing behind me.

"Hey, we're your squad. I'm Polaris, and that's Sirius" he said, pointing at himself and at the mare. They both had dark blue mane and hides, and were wearing indigo armor with different carvings.

"I'm Azure" I said, shaking both of their hooves.

"Well, congrats on your induction and trials. Here is your armor" he said, handing me a small seed. What, is this a joke?

"Er..what do I do with this seed?" I asked.

"It's not just any seed. It's a lunar seed. It can be formed into anything. Just clench it and think real hard about armor." said Polaris. I looked unsurely at the seed.

"Don't worry, it's safe too" said Sirius. I nodded and held the seed real tight and closed my eyes, thinking real hard.

I felt the seed tremble and curl around me. When the rumbling stopped, I opened my eyes to see myself encased in some type of armor. I looked at it. It was dark blue, with carvings around it. It had the symbol of a half crescent moon on the chestplate. It was badass to the MAX.

"This is epic" I said, admiring myself. The other two chuckled.

"Here, take this seed. It forms into your weapon. However, you can't choose. Apparently, the seed decides for you" said Sirius, handing me another seed. I took it and clenched it.

A moment later, it formed into a battleaxe. It was dark blue, with strange carvings.

"Wow, you got Backbiter!" said Polaris amazingly. I grinned at the axe.

"And I got only Gutsplitter" he said, looking at his sword sadly.

"Don't complain. I got Needlestorm" said Sirius, lifting up a small crossbow. Polaris seemed to be happy after that.

"What's wrong with Needlestorm?" I asked. She sighed.

"It's actually good, much better than Gutsplitter. But I say that to make Polaris happy. I can snipe with it pretty well" said Sirius, shouldering her crossbow.

"So do we have a mission or anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Luna will contact us with a mission. Unlike Solar Force, she personally commands all the Squads. Oh, I'm the Squad Captain, so you should report directly under me. But you don't have to call me ma'am or anything" she said, winking at me. I chuckled.

"Anyways, we have to go for our monthly test. Oh, and we usually have a battle with Solar Force in the Canterlot Arena" she said, taking out a seed. So did Polaris, and they broke it, teleporting out of the room.

There was a bright flash, and they were gone.

"Time to be off" I said, flying away from Canterlot...

* * *

**In Ponyville...**

* * *

"So how was the conversion?" I asked. Stratos grinned.

"Glacialis is back. And I got a call from WINGCOM saying that they've captured Virtus, but he's raging against them. I heard he killed 4 guards already trying to break free" he said. I shook my head, and Ash growled.

The door opened and Glacialis stepped out.

"I'm back! Did anypony miss me?" he asked. We couldn't reply because he just got tackled by Rarity.

"Don't you ever leave me again! OR I'LL USE YOUR HIDE FOR MY NEXT LINE OF ACCESSORIES" she yelled at him. He stared at her, taken back.

"Well, I definitely know that I was missed" he said, pushing her off.

"I know I don't miss you" I said in a disgruntled voice. He chuckled nervously.

"Oh..sorry about that. I couldn't control myself, Azure. Forgive me?" he said, sticking out his hoof. I looked at it, and then at him and shrugged. Sure, why not. I shook his hoof and he smiled.

"So we have a plan to capture Aquarius and Storm?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. I think we do" I said, staring out the windows at the direction towards Cloudsdale.

"Uh..why are you staring at Cloudsdale?" asked Stratos.

"Because I have a plan to lure them there" I said. They all looked at each other, surprised, but came towards me for the plan...

"That's excellent!" said Glacialis after I told them the plan.

"I agree. Sounds good" said Stratos.

"Count me in" said Ash, grinning.

"Great. We can capture two of them, if we're lucky." I said, rubbing my hooves together. I hope we can catch them. Then we can end this once and for all...

* * *

**There you go. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be able to catch some sleep now ^o^**


	11. Shocking Capture

**Here's chapter 12. Enjoy reading it! Yours truly returns to Azure's side in this one, so hang on tight.**

* * *

"Ok, so here's the plan" I began.

"Stratos, you can act as the bait to lure Storm. Glacialis, can you cast a spell on yourself to turn into a pegasi?" I asked. Stratos grinned and Glacialis nodded.

"Sure can. Watch" he said, closing his eyes. An ice blue aura surrounded him, and a moment later, he had wings instead of a horn. I grinned.

"Perfect. Ash, you can go to Manehattan to lure Aquarius out. I think something to do with books will bring him out" I said.

"So what about me? Don't I get a job?" said a voice behind me. I turned back to see a green earth pony grinning at me.

"Hey Virtus! How did you come back so quickly?" asked Stratos surprisingly. Everypony else were laughing with joy.

"Meh, all it took was Fluttershy to yell at me. It was scary" he said. We all laughed.

"Well, since Virtus is back on our side, that's going to give us a bit of an advantage. You can go with Ash to Manehattan to drag out Aquarius. Sound good?" I said. Virtus nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave in exactly 15 minutes-"

"What about us?" asked Twilight. She and the others were standing behind us. Ash shook his head.

"No, you six stay here and-"

"We're not missing out on the action" said Applejack forcefully. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I agree with Ash. It's not safe out there-" said Glacialis.

"Since when did you care about safety?" objected Rarity. Glacialis turned red.

"Fine, you can all come" muttered Stratos.

"Yay! Party cannon!" said Pinkie, dashing out of the room.

"Nice. So are we being assigned jobs or what?" said Rainbow Dash. I nodded.

"Yeah. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, you're with me and Glacialis." I said. They nodded.

"Twilight and Rarity, go alongside with Ash and Virtus. And finally, Applejack, come with us. Pinkie, go with the others. Does that seem good?" I said. Everypony nodded in unison.

"Good. Let's get going" I said, getting ready to form a portal.

"Wait! Does everypony have a com watch?" shouted Virtus.

"You mean com phone? Yes, we all have it" said Twilight.

"Good. Let's get going" I said, forming two portals. One lead to Cloudsdale, and the other one lead to Manehattan.

"We'll rendezvous with you guys in Ponyville" shouted Stratos.

"Great. Good luck, everypony!" shouted Virtus. We all went into the portal...

* * *

**Cloudsdale...**

* * *

"We're here" I said, closing the portal behind us. We turned to see the city...normal. There was nothing wrong with it, unlike Manehattan. I turned to the others.

"We have to find him. They said he's hiding undercover here" I said. Everypony nodded.

"Who knows their way around Cloudsdale without a map?" I asked. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash raised their hooves.

"Ok, Rainbow Dash, go with Glacialis. Fluttershy, you come with us" I said.

"We'll search by the Weather Factory" said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright. We'll search downtown" I said. We all split up and went our ways...

* * *

**Downtown Cloudsdale...**

* * *

"So how long is this going to take?" asked Stratos, checking the trash bin. I shook my head.

"I dunno. Why are you checking the garbage bin anyways?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Guess I'm pretty desperate. I'm pretty hungry, if you ask me. Is there anything to eat around here?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"There's a place near here that makes delicious hayfries" piped up Fluttershy. We looked at her and she became quiet.

"That is..if you want to go..I mean, if you don't want to" she muttered.

"We'll go. Lead the way, Fluttershy" said Stratos. She turned and we followed her to the store...

* * *

**At the weather factory...**

* * *

"Well, do you see anything?" asked Glacialis. Rainbow Dash was up on the building, and she was looking through a telescope. She turned and shook her head.

"Nothing here. I don't think he's here" she said, flying back down.

"Then we wasted time here. We'll have to search somewhere else" said Glacialis. Rainbow Dash looked down.

"I don't know why I had to come here first" she said. Glacialis turned to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I felt something pulling me towards the Cloudsdale Weather Factory. I felt it in my gut" she said, looking at the factory. Glacialis turned to look at it.

"I think it's something important" he said. She nodded.

"Let's go. Maybe later, we can see happens" he said, turning around. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard in the factory. The chimney and exhausts erupted, and they both collapsed. Another large explosion, and the left side of the factory exploded and crumbled.

"What was that?" shouted Rainbow Dash. Glacials quickly took the telescope from her and looked through.

"I see something flying off!" he shouted.

"What is it?"

"It seems to be..pony shaped. It's gray..wait-is that who I think it is?" he gasped. Rainbow Dash quickly took the telescope and looked through it.

"It's Storm! Quick, after him!" she shouted, flying off towards the streak. Glacialis took off.

"We'll have to contact Azure and his squad" said Glacialis. Rainbow Dash nodded and opened up her com phone...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Hayburger King...**

* * *

"Mmm..you were right Fluttershy. These fries are tasty" said Stratos, stuffing his face with another fry. Fluttershy smiled.

"This burger is tasty" I said, taking a bite.

"Umm...Azure? Sorry to bother you, but why are eating without your hooves?" asked Fluttershy.

"My hooves are dirty, so I figured I should levitate the burger and eat it with my magic" I explained.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but the pegasi here don't approve of unicorn magics. No offense or anything" she said.

"Oh really?" I said, surprised. She was right. The pegasi eating at the table next to us were shooting me dirty looks. Figures.

"Isn't that racist.." I said thoughtfully, still eating with magic. Fluttershy and Stratos gasped and looked past me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I turned around to see a large pegasus staring at me angrily.

"Hey buddy. She's right. Eat like a stallion, not like some fancy-pancy Canterlotian unicorn" he said. I stood up and faced him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I said, anger building up in my voice. He grinned and swung his hoof up and smashed me against the wall.

"I'm gonna smash you into a pulp" he said. Great, another random pony wanting to beat the crap out of me.

"You have to wait in line" I gasped, grabbing his head and quickly smashing it against my hoof. I turned to the other two.

"Let's go!" I said. Fluttershy and Stratos quickly ran out of the store. I was panting when we reached a dark alley. Stratos was talking to something and he turned to me.

"I got a call from Glacialis. They found Storm. They gave us the coordinates. We'll go catch him. Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we all flew off towards the target..

* * *

**Back to Glacialis and Rainbow Dash...**

* * *

"C'mon, don't let him see us. Maybe we can catch a bit of his conversation" said Glacialis. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Can we just tackle him and get it over with it?" said Rainbow Dash. He looked at her strangely.

"Are you crazy? He's good with those electrical attacks. He might kill us with it!" said Glacialis. Rainbow Dash thought for a while, and then nodded.

"Seems fair then" she said, watching him fly.

"Did you catch what he was saying?" asked Glacialis, but Rainbow Dash raised her hoof to silence him.

"Wait! I hear him saying something" she said. Glacialis was quiet.

"..yeah, I managed to sabotage the factory. No more good weather in Equestria. Time for storm and dangerous natural disasters" he said. Rainbow Dash and Glacialis quickly looked at each other with surprised and scared expressions.

"We have to stop him!" she mouthed to him. Glacialis nodded and ice started forming on his hooves.

"I'll launch ice daggers at him. Can you get him with a rainboom or something?" he said. She nodded.

"If you can stun him with the ice, I can lift him high up and launch him with my rainboom." she said.

"Good. On my mark, we attack" he said. There was a tense minute as they watched Storm fly in front of them, unwary of being attacked.

"NOW!" shouted Glacialis, ice daggers flying and hitting Storm by the side of his body. He yelled in pain and turned around to see Rainbow Dash flying towards him. Storm growled and launched a stream of electricity towards her.

"Buck!" she shouted, quickly avoiding the dangerous stream of current. She quickly steadied herself and tackled him.

"You're going down!" she shouted, repeatedly punching him in the face. Storm grunted and knocked her off.

"You're going to regret that, filly" said Storm, his eyes glowing with rage. He put his hooves on her and released a stream of electricity. Rainbow Dash screamed as volts of electricity surged through her and sizzling was heard. She twitched for a bit, and Storm quickly threw her lifeless body towards the ground.

Glacialis gasped and quickly sped towards her falling body. He managed to catch her and lower her to the ground. He quickly checked for her pulse. She was still alive, albeit her breathing was shallow and there were burn marks on the sides of her body.

"No...I have to get her up" said Glacialis, quickly applying medical aid to her. He quickly contacted Azure.

"We have a problem. Rainbow Dash is down, she has severe burns and she's out. I'm attending to her. Can you take out Storm?" he asked. There was crackling on the lines, and Azure answered back.

"Yeah. We'll get him back for doing that. Look up" he said. Glacialis looked up and his jaw dropped. There was Azure, leading the pack. He was trailing purplish flames, and two pegasi who looked like Fluttershy and Stratos were flying behind him.

"Give him hell, guys" said Glacialis.

"Will do" said Azure...

* * *

**Back to me...**

* * *

"Alright guys, there's our target. Remember what to do?" he said. Both of them nodded.

"Let's do this" he shouted, launching himself towards Storm. He gasped in surprise as I slammed into him. He quickly turned and quickly jabbed me in the ribs. I heard something snap and I was momentarily stunned before I felt something slam into my face. Before I managed to swing at Storm, I felt terrible pain near my wings and spiraled towards the ground. I blacked out, but all I heard was screaming...

* * *

**7 hours later, in Ponyville...**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital, and I looked at my wings. They were covered with bandages. I felt my ribs, and they hurt a little, but other than that, it was fine.

"Lucky you survived. That was some serious hit he pulled on you" said Ash, walking into the room. Stratos soon came in.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being hit..oof" I said, rubbing my wings.

"Well, me and Fluttershy miraculously captured him and he underwent diagnosis. Rainbow Dash is in serious condition, but she'll be alright." he said.

"That's good to hear. But what about the mission to catch Aquarius?" I asked. They both stayed silent. That wasn't good.

"Please tell me it went good" I begged. They both shook their heads.

"No. They spotted him, but he pulled off an insane spell that knocked them out for half an hour. He was gone when they woke up. Luckily, Twilight reduced the effect of the spell, or they would've been out for 8 or 9 days" he said sadly. I looked down.

"Where's Storm?" I asked, getting up.

"Can you walk?" asked Stratos. I nodded and got up. I followed both of them towards the room at the end of the corridor.

"Er..I think we'll both wait outside" said Ash, standing by the door. I nodded and walked in.

Storm had his back against me, and he was staring at Rainbow Dash, who was asleep. She looked terrible. There were bright red scorch marks around her sides, and her mane and tail were slightly burnt. She was hooked up to a machine, which was monitoring her vitals.

"Um..Storm? Are you alright?" I asked. He quickly looked up and motioned me to come towards him.

"Hey Azure. Sorry about..you know.." he said, but I raised my hoof.

"It's alright. I'm sorry about Rainbow Dash" I said, looking at her. I heard sobbing and saw him stifling his tears.

"Sorry, but I caused that. That..evil..influenced me to hurt her. I would never lay my hoof against her. I can't believe what I did to her" he said sadly. I nodded and pat him on the back.

I saw stirring and saw Rainbow Dash looking at us. Storm wiped tears from his eyes and saw her staring at him, and he jumped from me and trotted towards her.

"How are you?" he asked. She coughed a bit.

"I'm..fine. But you're back..that makes me better" she said, forcing herself a smile. Storm smiled and held her hoof.

"I'm very sorry for what I have done to you" he said. She coughed a bit.

"It's alright. I forgive you..but I'll get you back for doing that" she said, and grinned. Storm laughed.

"Well, isn't that cute" said Pinkie, walking into the room.

"Well, isn't that random" said Stratos. Pinkie giggled.

"Silly, I came to give her some cupcakes. Fresh out of the oven!" she said, holding up a tray.

"Ooh, can I have some?" asked Stratos.

"No" she said. She trotted over and left the tray next to her. Storm took one and hoofed it over to Rainbow Dash. She took a bite.

"Mmm...chocolate sprinkles. This is delicious!" said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie giggled again.

"Thanks. I added some funny smelling herbs Glacialis gave me." she said. Ash and Stratos looked at each other and burst out laughing. Storm gasped and pulled the tray away from Rainbow Dash.

"WHAT!" he shouted. Pinkie shrugged.

"Either that or flour. I don't know, I get confused with that" she said. Storm quickly relaxed and put the tray back on the desk.

"That was close. I thought it was something else" he said. We all burst out laughing. It was a good day. But we still need to catch one more...

* * *

**There you go. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Assault in Appleloosa

**Here's chapter 13. Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

"...you awake?" said Storm, nudging me up. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked. Storm looked surprised.

"You're in the hospital, of course. You fell asleep in the chair. I just got a call from Twilight. She said we all should go to the library for the final task" he said. I nodded and pulled myself up. I looked at the bed where Rainbow Dash was, and saw that she was sleeping.

"What happened to Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

"She's fine now. Twilight cast her healing spells and Fluttershy helped out a bit, so she's alright. So, do you want to go or not?" he asked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to watch over her. But can you do me a favor and tell me what it was about? I'd appreciate that" he said. I nodded.

"Sure. See you later.." I said, walking out of the room.

* * *

**At the library...**

* * *

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice replied.

"It's me, Azure" he said. There was some muffled movement behind the door, and it swung open. Glacialis was standing there.

"Hey man. We were just about to start" he said, closing the door behind me. We walked into the main room to see everypony chatting with each other.

"Ok guys, they're here. I guess it's time to start" said Stratos, who was hovering over Twilight.

"Good. Everypony, please take a seat" said Twilight.

"I call front seat!" said Stratos, quickly taking the front chair.

"You're a pegasi. Why can't you just hover?" asked Pinkie. Stratos shrugged.

"I'm too lazy" he said, grudgingly getting up and hovering over the group.

"Ok everypony. Today we pull off our biggest operation. We are going to capture Aquarius and end this once and for all. We will also kill Ak and stop him from influencing other ponies." she said. Everypony cheered.

"Good. Now, our last sighting of him was in Manehattan. Did anypony manage to put a tracker on him? You know, so we can find him?" she asked. Ash raised his hoof.

"I did. I think I left the tracker somewhere...damn, where did I put that thing" he said, looking around.

"Excuse me Ash, but are you looking for this?" said Fluttershy, holding up a small object. Ash looked at it and grinned.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks Fluttershy" he said, taking it and activating it. It made a small beep and projected a hologram.

"Woah" I said, looking at the dots going around.

"Hang on, I have to calibrate it" he said, tapping a few buttons in it. A moment later, a small blue blip was shown. A marker appeared next to it that said Aquarius.

"That's where he is" said Ash.

"But what's he doing in Appleloosa?" asked Rarity. Everypony else were looking at it in confusion.

"Yes, it does seem strange that he's in there. Maybe he's planning another attack?" she suggested.

"Well, he was the smart one in the group" piped up Virtus. Stratos nodded.

"Hmm..we need to change some of our plans. Storm is the only one who knows how to get him. Do you, by chance, know where he is?" asked Twilight, looking at me.

"He's at the hospital, looking after Rainbow Dash. A terrible mishap, if you ask me" I asked.

"I'm back" said a voice. A crackle of electricity and the smell of ozone was in the air and the air materialized, making Storm appear.

"I thought you were going to stay in the hospital?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Lightning's looking after her mother. So guys, what's going on?" he asked. Everypony was grinning.

"Since you're back, you'll be leading this operation" said Twilight. Everypony agreed in unison. Storm was surprised.

"What? Me? But I just came back. If anypony should lead this operation, it should be Azure." he said, pointing at me.

"Wait, how about both of you lead it?" suggested Pinkie.

"That sounds good" said Fluttershy quietly.

"Well, we could let you guys lead it. Does it sound good for you two?" said Twilight thoughtfully. Storm looked at me.

"What do you think? Ready to end this?" he said. I nodded and everypony cheered.

"Okay, we need a couple of you guys to organize" ordered Storm.

"I want Twilight and Glacialis to generate a force field. I hope you guys improved it over the years. Rarity, you come with us." he said. Twilight nodded.

"I did. It's about 20 percent stronger, and can self regenerate" she said, her horn glowing. Glacialis' horn was also glowing, channeling his power to Twilight. A moment later, a large purple dome was surrounding Ponyville.

"Perfect" said Glacialis, admiring the shield.

"Good. Now, Applejack and Ash, you two come with me. If there's anypony that have increased strength, it's you guys" he said. They grinned and walked up next to me.

"Stratos, stay here and keep patrol. Fluttershy, you stick with him. Pinkie, stay with them too. I heard you're good with..special weapons" he said. Pinkie cheered and hopped next to Twilight.

"Well, that's sorted out. Now, Ash, can you upload the location to all of our com-phones?" he asked. Ash nodded and tapped the small radar again, and I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it to see the location marked on the map.

"Good. Let's get going" said Storm. Stratos grabbed Pinkie and launched off into the air with her. Fluttershy followed him, and Twilight and Glacialis galloped out of the room. I searched my pocket and took out a Lunar Seed.

"What's that?" asked Storm. I looked at the seed and smirked.

"Watch" I simply said. I held the seed firmly, and it formed into armor. I laughed at Storm's face.

"Wow. How did you get that?" he said, envy in his voice. I grinned.

"Lunar Ops agents get this. It's extremely durable, able to withstand heavy attacks" I said. Storm just shook his head.

"Whatever man. Anything to capture Aquarius and get this over with." he muttered.

"Shall I generate a portal to Appleloosa?" I said. He nodded. My horn started glowing, and it shot out a beam of energy that formed into a portal.

"Time to blast" I said, walking through the portal. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in this town called Appleloosa. It was a desert town, with a western style look. It looked normal. Normal as in no strange explosions or dead bodies.

"How's the tracking going?" I asked Ash. He quickly looked down on his motion tracker.

"Apparently, he's in the storage building. That's about 3 miles west of us." he said.

"Alright, let's go" I said, and we followed him towards the building.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville...**

* * *

"How's the shield going on?" asked Twilight.

"It's good. Its strength is 100%" he said. Twilight nodded and checked her list.

"Shield inspection, check. Now to check on the pegasi patrol.." she said, trotting over to Fluttershy, who was hovering high up.

"Hey Fluttershy!" shouted Twilight. Fluttershy looked around for the source, and saw it was Twilight. She slowly lowered herself down to the ground.

"So, how's the patrol going?" asked Twilight.

"It's..um..going alright. There's nothing strange" she said. Twilight smiled and checked her list again.

"Well, that seems in order. I just need to check the storage-"

"Check!" shouted Pinkie, appearing next to Twilight.

"Wait- you have all the items stored?" asked Twilight, a surprised expression on her face. Pinkie nodded.

"But-I sent you to collect them 5 minutes ago. How did you-?" she faltered.

"How can you forget, Twilight? Pinkie is random at its best" said Stratos, appearing over Twilight's head. She just shook her head and checked the list.

"Whatever. Storage, check. I think we're in order." she said happily. Stratos stretched his wings out.

"Can we have break time? I really want something to eat" he said. Fluttershy was staring past him, and he looked at her surprisingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Fluttershy was shaking, and she shakily lifted her hoof and pointed past him. He turned around and gasped.

"Holy shitmuffins" he muttered, looking at a large fleet of..shadow ponies..flying over the town. It was terrifying.

"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem" he said to Twilight, who didn't notice the threat and was too busy checking her list.

"What threat? Our shield can protect us" she said, not fazed by the news. Fluttershy had to tap her a few times to get her attention. Finally, she looked up, disgruntled.

"What is it- Oh my Celestia" she gasped, looking at the large fleet of ponies. Suddenly, she slapped her face with her hoof.

"Of course! How dumb was I? It was a trap! He lured most of our fighters to Appleloosa so he could make a move against us in Ponyville. Stratos, quick, call Glacialis and tell him to send the others an urgent request to come back to Ponyville. Got that?" she ordered. Stratos nodded and quickly flew off towards the town square. Twilight turned to look at the incoming wave. They've already reached near the shield.

"Let's hope we can take them down" she muttered.

"Of course we can. We'll kick their flanks" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see Rainbow Dash grinning. Twilight fainted, and Rainbow Dash looked over her.

"Er..are you alright? We have to attack them" said Rainbow Dash, nudging her with her hoof. Twilight slowly opened her eyes.

"How did you-what did you-whaa?" she stuttered, and Rainbow Dash laughed.

"It was pretty easy. I forced the doctor to use his experimental heal all spell on me, and it apparently worked. He said there would be some side effects though" she said. Twilight raised her eyebrows.

"Side effects? Like what?" she said. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash glowed blue and blasted a surge of magic. The shield absorbed it and suddenly glowed bright blue.

"What was that?" asked Twilight.

"Some sort of magical burst that I randomly generate. It's a side effect from the spell. The doctor said it would be gone after a few days." she explained. Twilight quickly scanned the shield with her horn.

"Well, whatever it is, it sure did strengthen the shield. Are you sure you're feeling alright? You know, to attack them?" she asked. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Well, I'm not sending you alone. Go with a few pegasi, and give them..how do they say it..give them hell" she said. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and flew towards a group of pegasi...

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Appleloosa...**

* * *

We burst open the door of the building to see nopony in there. Not even a breathing soul. What's going on here?

"But...my scanner tracked him and it said that he was going to be in there!" said Ash.

"I don't like the sound of this" said Applejack, walking around the storage building.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Somehow, it feels like a trap" said Virtus, looking around. Storm just shook his head. My phone started ringing all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" I answered. Glacialis replied frantically.

"Get out of there! They've sent in a large unit against Ponyville. We need support right now!" he shouted before the line was cut off. I looked at the phone, and then to the others, who were looking at me.

"Who was it?" asked Storm,

"Glacialis. Applejack and Virtus, you were right. This was a plan to lure us away from Ponyville. They're under attack from his units. We have to get back" I said.

"Well, that's easy. Just generate a portal and we'll be out of here-"

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy, Mr. Virtus" said a voice by the door. We turned around to see a pony made out of shadows.

"What in tarnation are you?" asked Applejack. The shadow pony laughed.

"I am the combination of your nightmares and monstrosities. And I have come here to kill all of you and to prevent you from going back to Ponyville" he said. I laughed.

"You and what army?" I challenged him. He grinned and started shimmering. A moment later, 10 of them surrounded us. I stopped laughing right away.

"Aw fuck" I said. We all walked back and bumped against the wall.

"Guys, get ready to beat down!" I said.

"Great! Some combat. I can't wait to test my new powers that I've been training" said Storm.

"Me too." said Virtus.

Well, we're cornered. But elemental power could destroy them and we can finally reach Ponyville to support our friends who were in trouble. At least, I hope we could...

* * *

**I shall now eat some ice cream. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Return of Elements

**Here's chapter 14! Enjoy reading it ^_^**

* * *

"Oh dear, they seem to be multiplying" said Rarity, watching the shadow ponies multiplying by themselves.

"Don't worry. I read that they're weak if they keep making clones. Apparently, it lowers their energy levels" said Virtus confidently.

"I hope yer right. I don't want to be bested by some weird pony" said Applejack, tensing back to attack.

"So, are you going to attack us or what?" I asked them. All the figures chuckled.

"Very well. If a quick death is asked for, why not fulfill it?" they said, suddenly lunging at us.

"CHARGE!" shouted Storm, running towards them. We all quickly took his lead.

"FOR SPARTAAA!" I shouted, headbutting a shadow pony. He flew back and hit the wall, suddenly poofing away. I quickly turned to the others.

"Guys, try to find the real one. Keep destroying his clones!" I shouted. They nodded and continued fighting.

"Ugh, I don't think I can fight them. It seems so...dreary to me" whined Rarity. Applejack groaned.

"Cmon Rarity, we need all the help we can get" she said, headbutting a shadow pony in the chest. He quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rarity groaned, but nodded.

"Very well. I shall try my best" she said, quickly bucking a pony that snuck up behind her. She turned and lunged towards the others.

"Argh!" shouted Ash, flying back and hitting the wall. He collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Ash!" I shouted. I tried to walk towards him, but Virtus quickly moved me out of the way. If he hadn't, I would've been injured badly. A shadow pony charged past the area where I was going to be, and he hit the wall, disappearing again in smoke.

"He's going to be alright!" shouted Virtus. Suddenly, he crumpled. I looked behind him to see a shadow pony holding his hoof aloft. I quickly stabbed him with my horn, and he exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Storm! Two are unconscious!" I shouted back to him. I heard no reply. I called out to him again, and heard a burst behind me. I turned to see a large pile of shadow ponies piling on somepony. A moment later, a large BOOM was heard, and all of them flew into the air, writhing and crackling with electricity. All of them puffed in a cloud of smoke. Storm was standing there, panting. He looked at me and nodded.

I quickly dispatched the other two ponies that tried to attack me, and we looked around to see the room empty. Wow, we cleared them out pretty quick. I turned to the shadow pony.

"It's over. I guess you're going to die" I said. He shook his head and the room was suddenly filled with more clones. I groaned.

"Round over. Wave 2." said the shadow pony, grinning. They were overwhelming. I couldn't handle them. I called out to Storm for support, but turned to see him unconscious. Only Applejack and Rarity were left in the battle.

"Azure! I can't handle them!" shouted Applejack.

"I can't help! I'm stuck here too!" I shouted back. I heard muffled shouts, and saw her being swarmed with tons of clones. I saw something blue flash, and a burst of magic exploded, blowing away the clones. I turned to see Rarity aiming her horn at them, determination on her face.

"That shall teach them not to mess with us" she muttered, before collapsing on the ground. I ran up to her to see that she was out cold. The energy must've taken a huge toll on her. It's now me and Applejack.

I heard a thump and saw her on the ground. She was out too. Scratch that, it's now me. Great, we're royally screwed now.

"It's over" hissed the shadow pony. His clones were walking towards me. I tried to fight as best as I can, but there were too many of them. Eventually, I collapsed, out of breath. I heard a thud next to me and forced myself to lift my head up to see a pony in some kind of suit destroying the clones.

"What the-?" I head the shadow pony shout. My vision was blurry, but I saw him charge towards the pony in the suit. The pony quickly grabbed him and broke his spine. Just like that. He became limp at once and the pony threw him against the wall. He walked up to me and looked at me. He then pulled out a syringe and injected me with it, making me jolt. Suddenly, I felt a huge spike in adrenaline and got up, all better.

"Who are you?" I asked. He just shook his head and pointed at the others. They were softly stirring and got up, shaking their heads. I turned to him.

"Well, whoever you are, thanks for your help" I said. He nodded and took off into the air. I watched him fly off.

"Ow..what happened? Last thing I remember was being smashed against a wall" said Virtus, rubbing his head.

"You did get smashed against the wall. But don't worry, the enemy has been dealt with" I said, pointing at his dead body. They gasped.

"What? But how did you do it? There were tons of them!" said Applejack. I told them about the mysterious armored pony who helped us out. After I finished, they were staring at me in surprise.

"Armored? But that's strange...the laboratory was destroyed years ago" said Storm, shaking head head. I just shrugged.

"Well, whatever he is, he can have our thanks. But now, we have to get to Ponyville. The others are in trouble" said Rarity. I nodded and quickly generated a portal to Ponyville.

"Go in. Quickly" I urged them. They all went in and I followed them, sealing the portal...

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville...**

* * *

"How is the shield level?" asked a frantic Twilight to Glacialis. He quickly checked.

"75%. Everything seems good, but the outer layer is obliterated. We have the middle layer, but it's taking heavy damage. By the way, isn't Rainbow Dash supposed to attack them? Where is she?" he reported, looking at the shield.

"She said she had something special cooked up for them. I don't know what" said Twilight, shaking her head. Suddenly, her Com-Phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hey Twilight. Prepare to witness the upgraded Sonic Rainuke!" said Rainbow Dash. Twilight gasped.

"Don't do it! It's going to destroy the shield-"

"Too late! Detonation is in ten seconds!" replied Rainbow Dash, closing the connection. Twilight sighed and watched the fleet.

"What's going to happen?" asked Glacialis.

"Watch" Twilight simply said.

A moment later, a rainbow streak spiraled towards the ground. A few seconds later, there was a flash of white. The entire ground rumbled, and a huge rainbow mushroom cloud enveloped the sky. After the smoke cleared, there was a huge crater. Almost the entire fleet was destroyed, but the ones who survived were being engaged by the other pegasus who went after to destory the survivors.

"Shield level?" asked Twilight. Glacialis quickly checked.

"Surprisingly, it's at 70%. The nuke didn't do any effect to it!" he said. Twilight sighed in relief, and suddenly saw something moving next to her. Before she could react, a huge portal opened up and Virtus toppled out of it.

"Virtus! What are you doing? Where are the others-oh!" she said, interrupted by guests.

Applejack, Ash and Rarity flew out of the portal. A few seconds later, Storm flew out. He shot a burst of electricity in the portal, and shouted something. Finally, Azure flew out and closed the portal. He had some difficulty, but finally managed to zip it. He fell back and sighed.

"What happened?" asked Twilight. I shook my head, out of breath. Applejack and Rarity quickly explained what happened, and soon Twilight was shaking her head.

"Well, good thing you came. But Rainbow Dash did a nuke that obliterated the entire fleet. Well, almost of it" said Twilight, gesturing towards the smoke in the sky.

"She overdid herself on that one" said Storm, shaking his head.

"Hi Twilight! Did you see the nuke- oh, I'm sorry to interrupt" said Fluttershy, suddenly appearing over Twilight's head. Virtus chuckled.

"What? No hugs?" asked Virtus. Fluttershy flew to him and nuzzled him in the neck. I shook my head.

"Oh well. Everything seems alright. Did you catch Aquarius?" I asked.

"I sure did" said a voice behind me. I saw Rainbow Dash flapping towards us, holding a struggling figure. A closer look showed that it was Aquarius, who was yelling some pretty unpleasant words to her.

"Let me down! You hurt me enough already, you witch!" he shouted. Rainbow Dash dropped him on the ground. Hard.

"Ow..what was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. She smirked.

"That's for calling me a witch" she said. Aquarius rolled his eyes and turned to the group. His jaw dropped.

"Uh..well..hey..guys?" he said, before being tackled by Twilight.

"Argh! I'm being hurt by ponies all the time!" he yelled. Twilight giggled and hugged him.

"You finally came back! I missed you so much!" she shouted. Aquarius was taken back, but he returned her hug.

"So, I guess it's over with the hunting, huh?" asked Pinkie, appearing next to me.

"Pretty much, yeah. So, I think we can finally rest, right?" asked Stratos.

"Yeah. But we have to find and kill Ak. That's our main objective" said Storm, walking up next to me.

"Yeah yeah yeah. But we'll deal with that later. Now we can finally catch some sleep" said Rainbow Dash, stretching on top of a cloud.

"I have to go check up on the pegasus fleet in Las Pegasus. I'll be back in about 2 hours" said Storm, current forming around him. A moment later, he burst in a shower of sparks and the smell of ozone was in the air.

"Well, I need to get my hoof filed. It looks dreadful!" said Rarity, looking at her hoof in despair. Glacialis shook his head.

"And you're going to help me!" she snapped at him. Glacialis gasped.

"No! Please! Ask one of your girlfriends to help you- NUUUUUUUU!" he shouted when Rarity magically levitated him and trotted off towards the Carousel Boutique. I burst out laughing.

"I have important things to do in the Everfree Forest." said Fluttershy. Virtus got up.

"I'll come with you. I'm bored, anyways" he said, following her into the forest. I nodded.

"Well, I'm off to Canterlot. I still have to complete my training for Lunar Ops. Catch you guys later!" I said, creating a portal to Canterlot. They all waved goodbye and I walked in.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"So, my entire fleet was destroyed?" implored Ak. Hurricane nodded.

"It was the rainbow one, sir. She obliterated almost the entire fleet. The survivors were slaughtered by her pegasi allies" he said. Ak shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. We'll attack them. Eventually, we'll bring darkness upon Equestria. But for now, we need to stay hidden" he said. Hurricane nodded and dashed off while Ak sat there, brooding over the next attack...

* * *

**That's chapter 14. Remember to review! And who is that mysterious pony? You'll find out soon!**


	14. Lunar Eclipse

**Here's chapter 15! Read it and like it!**

* * *

"...no no no, that's not how you throw a knife. Try it again!" barked the instructor. I gritted my teeth and tried my luck again. The knife flew through the air and hit the bulls-eye mark on the target. The knife I threw before it was embedded in the wall. What a big difference.

"There you go. That was a big improvement over the last one, don't you think?" he said. I nodded.

"You're done for today's training. I must say, you made a big difference over your previous test" he said, consulting his list. I heard a cough behind me and turned around.

"Princess Luna! What are you doing here?" said the instructor, bowing before her. She waved her hoof and he stood up. I stared at her. For some reason, she looked very enticing. I suddenly realized my mouth was open and I was drooling and I quickly closed it.

"I just came here to check up on our trainee. He is doing well, isn't he?" she asked him. He nodded.

"That's good to hear. Practice more Azure. This war is not going to end so pleasantly" she said, walking out of the room. I stared after her. The instructor turned to me again and waved his hoof to get my attention.

"You alright there?" he asked. I quickly snapped out of my daydream and nodded.

"Hmm...maybe you would like to go through the explosives training?" he asked.

"Explosives? Count me in!" I said, following him out the door and towards the explosives training compound.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville Spa...**

* * *

"Ah, isn't this relaxing?" asked Rarity, getting her hoof filed. The others nodded.

"Much better to relax than fight" said Twilight, facial cream over her face.

"True that" said Applejack, getting a massage.

"Hey guys" said Rainbow Dash, walking in. Storm came in behind her.

"Hey RD. Oh, hi Storm. What brings you here?" asked Applejack. Storm saw the jacuzzi and jumped in. He quickly rose from the water and grinned.

"I came for the hot tub. This thing is awesome" he said, lying back. Pinkie giggled.

"Hi Rainbow Dash. Come get a facial or your hoof filed. It's relaxing" said Rarity. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Er..no thanks. Wait, does the facial come with cucumbers?" she asked. Twilight nodded.

"Count me in" she said, lying on the chair while Lotus dabbed some cream on her face.

"Hey, where are the other guys?" asked Storm.

"Ash couldn't come. He had to work overtime" said Applejack.

"Aquarius is covering for my time being spent here, that's why he couldn't come" said Twilight.

"Stratos is here!" said Pinkie, pulling him out of the water. Storm jumped while Stratos started coughing.

"What the hell were you doing down there?" asked Storm.

"I was doing some..underwater exploration.." he said sheepishly. I stared at him.

"Oh silly, so that was you who was tickling my tail!" said Pinkie cheerfully. Everypony laughed.

"So how about Virtus?" asked Storm. Fluttershy shook her head.

"Not here. He's sleeping as usual" she said.

"Ah well, at least I got a guy to talk to." said Storm. Rainbow Dash glared at him.

"Don't make me put hoofpolish on you" she said threateningly.

"I'm sorry" he said, and there was an expression of genuine fright in his face. Stratos laughed.

"Haha. You let her boss you around. You got no balls" he said, smirking.

"You shut your mouth mister, before I make you cook again" said Pinkie. Stratos was quiet and Storm laughed.

"Hey guys..I think I located the water jet..*** that feels good" said Storm with a relaxed expression on his face. Everypony laughed.

"Anyways, do we have any plans for today?" asked Fluttershy.

"We had plans?" said Rainbow Dash, taking the cucumber from her eyes and putting it in her mouth. Twilight nodded.

"Yes. We can't let our guard down yet. Princess Celestia has warned us that the shadow rifter is still alive and active, so we must plan before he strikes" she said, a list appearing out of nowhere in front of her.

"C'mon Twilight. Relax for a bit" said Stratos, lying back against the pool. She snapped.

"How can you tell me to relax when we're going to be attacked by a dark force?" she growled.

"Uh..Twilight? I think you should control yourself. You look like you're going to lose it" muttered Applejack. She lowered her brows and sighed.

"You know, if you guys won't prepare, I'll go do some research on it. I'll come back later. Goodbye" she said, wiping the cream from her face and teleporting out of the room.

"What's her problem?" asked Pinkie. Rainbow Dash shrugged.

* * *

**Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"Presenting, the new Umbra Clones" said Hurricane, showing Ak a large group of shadow ponies. Ak presided over them and rubbed his chin.

"Are they capable of fighting well?" he asked. Hurricane nodded.

"Yes. They took down the hostages we bought in..quite efficiently. They are the best we can make" he said. Ak grinned.

"Launch their fleet. We want to decimate Ponyville first. Our scouts have reported that all of them are located in Ponyville. Once we destroy that town, none of them will be there to stop us!" he said. Hurricane coughed and Ak quickly looked at him.

"Why are you coughing? Is there something you didn't tell me?" he said. Hurricane nodded.

"They are in the testing stage right now. I'm afraid we can't send them out to attack them, or they will be destroyed. Just like our previous models" he said.

"What? Then why did you bother to introduce them? Stop wasting my time and get on improving them!" he growled at Hurricane, before stomping off towards his office. Hurricane sighed and looked at the clones.

"Time to start the training" he said, activating the protective barrier around him...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Ponyville...**

* * *

"That was worth the 500 bits" said Applejack, walking outside the spa. The others agreed.

"Yeah. Too bad me and Storm had to pay" grumbled Stratos. Storm nodded.

"I'll make it up to you" said Pinkie. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Yeah, we'll think of something" said Rainbow Dash.

"Is anypony coming to Gummy's second birthday party tomorrow?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure. I got nothing to do tomorrow" said Storm. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"I can't. I have to move some clouds around." she said flatly. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy said they were coming.

"How about Twilight?" asked Fluttershy. Pinkie thought about it.

"I'll ask her to come after she cooled her temper. Don't want her to blow up on me" she said cheerfully.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at noon." said Stratos confidentially. The others nodded in unison.

Suddenly, wind started blowing around them. A moment later, something bright flashed in front of them and a portal formed. Azure walked out of it, covered in soot.

"Azure! What's up! And..uh..why are you covered in ashes?" asked Storm. I coughed.

"Don't mix gunpowder with nitroglycerin. Something bad happens" I said, dusting the soot off of myself.

"What's nitroglaciren-nitrolgalcer-nitro- ah screw it. Just what is it?" asked Stratos. I shook my head.

"It's an explosive compound, made with mixing some base ingredients-"

"I get it. It's something that explodes. Please don't turn me into an egghead. I'm sure Twilight would love to hear it" muttered Rainbow Dash. I chuckled.

"So, what's everypony up to? Sorry I couldn't come, I was a bit busy training" I said, lying on the ground.

"Nothing really. We just came back from the spa. You should've come, it was fun" said Pinkie. Rarity nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't. As I said, I was training with explosives. Anyways, you want to eat something? I'm hungry-oh, not again!"

My phone started ringing again and I picked it up to see a text.

_Canterlot. Regular inspection and stuff. Be sure to come early!_

"Well, that's going to eat my day" I muttered, finishing the text and putting my phone away.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"I have to go for an inspection in Canterlot. You know, Royal Guard stuff" I said, my wings opening up.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I hate my job" I said, flying off towards Canterlot...

* * *

**Back in Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"...while you were working on those clones, I have enhanced our base of operations a bit" said Ak to Hurricane. They were walking in the control center. Hurricane raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ak smirked.

"Just watch" he said, lifting his hand. The entire mountain rumbled, and it felt like it was taking off. Dust was falling from the ceiling, and the ground cracked a bit. Ak looked at Hurricane and motioned him to go towards the window.

"Take a look" he said. Hurricane walked over to window and his jaw dropped.

The entire mountain was standing up. There were two supports under it holding it up, but the entire peak was moving on its' own. It was a sight to see.

"What the- how did you-?" asked Hurricane faintly. Ak chuckled.

"You don't know all about me, Hurricane. I can bend the force of nature. I can cause things to go past their limits" he said. Hurricane just shook his head and walked out of the room.

"You forgot to see one more thing" said Ak behind him. Hurricane turned around. Ak snapped his fingers, and the sides of the peak lifted up to reveal a large arsenal of missiles and turrets.

"You didn't think I would leave our headquarters defenseless? No, I have installed the best defensive and offensive weapons I could craft" he said proudly. Hurricane grinned.

"We will conquer them with this" he said. Ak nodded. He snapped his fingers again and the sides closed to cover the weapons again, making it look like a normal mountain.

"Wait Hurricane. I have a plan" said Ak. For the third time, Hurricane turned and slumped back towards Ak.

"I have been watching Azure. He seems to show affection towards Celestia's sibling. Can we send a small squad of Umbra Clones?" he asked. Hurricane nodded.

"But how do you know that he likes her?" asked Hurricane. Ak raised his hand.

"Silence! I know what goes on. His feelings for her is deep. That is why we will send a small squad of Umbra Clones and kidnap her. She will be held hostage here. And it won't hurt to extract vital information from her" he said thoughtfully. Hurricane was silent at first, but broke out in a malicious grin.

"Sounds good. When are we commencing with the plan?" he asked. Ak grinned, if possible, further.

"Right now. Gather up your best. I want her captured by evening. I have heard she gains tremendous power when it's the full moon, so I want her back before the evening. Now get out of my sight!" he ordered. Hurricane nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

**In the Clone Barracks of Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"Listen up! I need three of you to volunteer on an important mission. This is not for the faint hearted. I want the best of the best. If you know anypony who is exceptional in skill, bring them forth" barked Hurricane. The army of clones in front of him looked at each other and spoke to themselves.

A few minutes later, one of them raised their hooves.

"Name!" shouted Hurricane.

"Magnus" he replied, walking up. Hurricane nodded, consulting his list. Magnus did qualify. He killed about five of his kind just to reach the top.

"I need two more! C'mon, no need to be shy!" shouted Hurricane. Ten minutes later, two of them walked up. One female, the other, a male, came up.

"Names?" asked Hurricane, checking his list.

"Tex" said the male.

"Lynx" said the female.

"Good good. I see that both of you are proficient in hoof-to-hoof combat and in using weaponry. The thing is, can you three kidnap the princess of the moon?" he asked. All three of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Piece of cake" said Magnus. The others nodded.

"We can handle it. We've done some hostage missions before" said Tex. Hurricane laughed.

"Very good. I want you three deployed today and capture her before evening. She is very powerful when there is a full moon. Failure will not be tolerated. Do we have an understanding?" he said. All three of them nodded.

"Then good luck on your mission" he said. All three of them teleported out of the room, intent on capturing Luna...

* * *

**Oh no! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out, and remember to review :)**


	15. Unexpected Growth

**Here's chapter 16. Sorry for the long time for an update.**

**A note: I have added a new feature on my profile called the Autolog. It's like an update log for all of my stories. It lists recent and future chapter and story updates, alongside the date released and the projected release date. Be sure to check it out on my profile, and it is updated DAILY. **

**Enough with my blabbering. Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

"Go on! Try harder!" shouted the instructor. I was doing some push ups, and trust me, I'm not fit to even lift myself.

"I..can't!" I gasped, sweat rolling from my face. My hooves were trembling I finally collapsed. The instructor shook his head and covered his face.

"You know what? For failing to even reach the minimum push up limit, I'm going to put this boulder on your back" he said, trotting out of the room. I quickly looked up.

"Wait what?" I said. I tried to run out of the room, but found it bolted shut. Shit, I'm screwed.

I looked out of the room and towards the tower where Princess Luna was. Strangely, there was a flash of black and something rumbled. I ran up closer to the window and saw three shadowy figures going inside the tower.

I looked back at the door. No hoofsteps. Maybe I can sneak out and see what's going on up at the tower.

I gently pushed the window open and flew out of it. FInally, a breath of fresh air. I've been confined in that damned room for 3 hours, doing aerobic fitness or whatever they call it. I've never been a fan of working out, but they said it was "required" for a Lunar Ops agent. Whatever they say.

I flew upwards toward the tower and looked through the window. Nothing was wrong. In fact, there was nopony inside. Must've been my imagination or something.

Just when I was about to turn around, I saw something shadowy move past the window. I quickly turned to see three figures forming inside the room. They were pony-like, except they were made out of shadows. One of them told the other two to move up, and they did. They seem to be hiding by the door.

A moment later, the door suddenly opened and Luna walked in. She closed the door and suddenly turned around. When she saw the shadow ponies, she started to yell.

Suddenly, one of them quickly lunged towards her and grabbed her around the neck. She struggled a bit, and fell unconscious. The one holding her nodded at the others, and they were about to take off. Over my dead body.

I burst through the window and landed in front of them. I was about to ram them when the one holding Luna quickly lifted his hoof and formed it into a dagger. He held it close to her throat.

"Make a move against us, and she'll be slit like a cow" he hissed. Fuck, he got me held up there.

I was standing there, helpless against them. The leader grinned.

"There we go. Now, don't pull any unexpected moves or try to follow us. Oh, and our master told us to give you this" he said, throwing a stack of papers at me. I caught it and they melted into the shadows, disappearing from the room.

I looked down at the paper and read it.

_Hello Azure._

_If you're reading this, my squad was successful in capturing Luna. Now, if you want her back, come to Sunblood Mountain tomorrow by midnight and turn yourself over. Don't think of bringing in reinforcements. You have my word that she will be safe while captive._

_Sers aerk aegis latika_

_Yours' Evilly,_

_Ak-S'Alaan_

"What the hell? He's crazy!" I said, looking at the letter.

Still though, I can bring in my friends from Ponyville. And then there's that strange message on the bottom..hmm, I think Twilight or Aquarius can translate it. To Ponyville it is!

I quickly spread my wings and flew to Ponyville...

Meanwhile, in Ponyville...

"...and that's how you do that equation" said Twilight, crossing out the other problem on the chalkboard. Aquarius shook his head.

"No, you used the advanced method. The simple way is to remove that from your problem and you'll get the same answer" he said, quickly scribbling something else. Twilight rolled her eyes and Aquarius grinned.

"You jelly because I'm smarter than you" he said. Twilight smiled.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, can you categorize these books for me? Ponies keep misplacing them-"

Knock knock

"Can you get the door?" asked Twilight, reading her book. Aquarius sighed and walked over to it and opened it.

"Guys! I have something important!" I said, bursting through the door. The only pony in the room was Twilight, and she was reading a book. I looked around for Aquarius.

"Hello Azure" said Twilight, not even looking up.

"Uh..have you seen Aquarius? I kinda needed him for something" I asked, still looking around for him. Twilight still didn't look up.

"He was right here. Are you sure you didn't slam the door on him? Because that unfortunately happens" she said. I turned and checked the back of the door, and Aquarius was on the ground, a red mark on his head. I chuckled nervously and lifted him up.

"You alright man?" I asked, making sure he was steady. He groaned and nodded.

"Er..can you help me out on this language?" I asked, showing him the letter. He snatched it from my hoof and quickly analyzed it. He grunted.

"Seems like ancient Ponese. Hmm..I think Twilight knows where the translation book is..let me ask her" he said, trotting towards her. He showed her the letter, and they both conversed quickly and quietly. A few minutes later, she nodded in approval and used her horn to levitate a book from a dusty shelf. It was old and tattered, and Aquarius grasped it and walked over to me.

"This is the book. It has all the information we need about the ancient Ponese language" he said. The book was called "ANCIENT LANGUAGE TRANSLATION GUIDE". Seems legit. He flipped it open and read it. He looked up at me.

"This is going to take a while. Why don't you do something else? I'll call you later and tell you when I'm done with the translation" he said.

"Sure. I'm going to my place to crash for a while. Call me if you find anything interesting" I said. He nodded and kept working on the translation.

"But I'm still getting you back for slamming the door in my face" he said. I waved him off and left the library towards my house. I was really exhausted, and once I got in, I collapsed on the couch. I didn't even make it to the bed.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

"That was some good sleep" I said, getting up from the couch and yawning. I stretched a bit and looked around. Looks like I slept for the entire day, because it was dark outside. Wow, I must have been exhausted as hell.

I got up and sat on the couch. I felt really strange, and my body was itching a little. I rubbed my face, and felt something hairy. I jumped and kept feeling my cheeks. There was definitely some hair on it. What the hell is going on?

I quickly ran to the bathroom to check myself. What I saw in the mirror freaked me out.

I grew a _beard._ No joke. It covered my cheeks and my chin. How the fuck did it grow while I saw sleeping? I look ridiculous! That's it, where's the razor?

I looked around for one when I realized that I didn't have one. Well, I should have seen that coming. A world where the population is 90% female. Go figure.

I was thinking on how to shave when an idea popped in my head. I can use my magic to shave it off! I focused my energy on my horn, and I felt a prickling sensation on my left cheek. A moment later, I saw the hair flutter down towards the sink. I grinned and continued doing that until my face was clean shaven. I admired myself in the mirror and smiled. Looking good.

I took a shower and dried myself. Then I checked my phone to see three missed calls from Aquarius. Looks like he finished with the translation. I turned and went outside the door. That's when the light hit me. It felt like hot pins were being prodded into my eyes. I yelled in pain and covered my eyes. God, I'm such an idiot. I could have generated a portal to the library!

I staggered back into my house and slammed the door shut. I quickly formed a portal and went through it. A moment later, I appeared inside the library. Aquarius was writing something on a parchment. He yelped when he saw me.

"Azure! Thank Celestia you have arrived!" he said. I grunted.

"I have the translation. Apparently, it means...well, I don't know what to say to you..." he said, cutting off in his sentence.

"What is it?" I growled in anger. He looked confused, and I restrained myself. What the hell is going on with me?

"Okay, sorry to cut off. It means "I know your past and future. Do not try your tricks on me"" he said. I grinned.

"That's great news! I mean, that sucks" I said, a tingle in my voice. Aquarius stared at me strangely.

"Are you alright? You seem..a bit off..today" he asked. I shook my head. Suddenly, a large burst of pain hit my body. It felt like my muscles were ripping apart, and I roared in pain. I collapsed on the ground and felt myself writhe. All I saw was Aquarius looking over at me and calling somepony over before losing consciousness...

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

The room was desolated. The only thing in it was a table that held a mug of water, and a barred window with the view of the outside. The room looked empty until something was stirring in the corner. Correct that, _somepony_.

Luna slowly opened her eyes to see herself in a dungeon. She tried to get up, but felt resistance. She looked down to see her hooves chained to the wall. So much for moving. She looked around and saw that it was slowly getting dark outside. She smiled. They didn't know that she gains tremendous strength during the night.

The door banged open and Hurricane walked in. He shot a disgusted look at Luna, and she returned the favor. He shuffled up to her.

"You should count yourself lucky to be alive. Ak isn't that merciful" he hissed. Luna chuckled.

"I'm sure I should. But all of you are hiding from Azure. Pretty courageous, if you ask me" she taunted.

**SMACK!**

Luna coughed blood and felt her cheek burn. Hurricane had slapped her. He scowled at her.

"Don't talk like that or I'll slaughter you. Princess of the moon? I don't care. All ponies taste the same" he said, shuffling outside the room. Luna yelled some insults at him until her voice cracked. She sighed and looked around. Nothing to do here...

* * *

**Back in Ponyville (Hospital)**

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes. I looked around and found myself in the hospital. Crap, what did I do now?

"...he keeps having random mood swings and burst of strength sometimes" said an unfamiliar voice. I turned my head a little to see the doctor speaking to the Elemental Six and the Mane Six. Even Princess Celestia was here. Wow.

"Hello. I see that you are awake" said Celestia. Everypony looked up and and smiled at me. I smiled back, and suddenly felt instant pain on my legs. I gritted my teeth and held back a yell.

"What happened?" asked Pinkie. I shrugged.

"Is it serious?" questioned Twilight. I shrugged again.

"I think it's best if all of you leave for a minute" said the princess. They all nodded and trotted out of the room. After the door slammed shut, the Princess took a seat next to me.

"What happened to me?" I croaked. Celestia shook her head.

"I do not know, but seeing as you are a half alicorn, you are going through the maturing process." she said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Maturing? You mean puberty? This late? Whaaat!" I exclaimed. She nodded.

"Your body is developing now. Soon, you will gain enhanced muscular system, increased wingpower, telekinetic communication with your mind and some talents" she explained.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked. She smiled.

"I have seen your race, Azure. Ever since when they were created down to their destruction. But for now, rest. I know what happened with my sister. We will not commence with the plan without you" she said, walking out of the room and shutting the door. I sighed and looked down upon myself. If this is "maturing" it felt like hell. Literally.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. And I will try to shorten the update period. I know 5 days was too long, and I will try my best to update the story every 2 or 3 days. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. Memo of War

**Chapter 17. More info about the next chapter is on the autolog. I have a question for you guys. Is Fimfiction dot net a good site? Is it as flexible as fanfiction dot net? Because I would like to publish the stories there too. Tell me what you think in your review :D**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Storm, Glacialis and Aquarius were in my room at the hospital. They were the only ones who were able to come visit me. The others were busy doing work, but I appreciated their time that they spent to come here.

"So what happened? Aquarius told me everything" said Storm, sitting by my side in my room.

"Yeah, can you tell us?" asked Glacialis. I nodded and explained what happened.

"..and that's how I ended up here" I finished. Storm had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, that's strange. Apparently, I never went through the process. Maybe because we're special elemental ponies?" he guessed. Aquarius nodded.

"That is possible, but it doesn't explain how you matured so quickly. Alicorns have immortal lifespans, apparently." he said. I stared at him.

"Do you know what's causing this?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I've done some research, but I'm not sure if it's accurate" he said. Storm waved him off.

"We'd like to hear it anyways" said Glacialis. Storm agreed with him.

"Alright. Ok, so alicorns never die. They live practically forever. However, they can be killed by any normal means, like regular ponies. Since Azure is a couple centuries years old, he has reached his maturing process much quicker than other..dragicorns. Which brings me to this theory: since he is half dragon and alicorn, both of their bloods inside of him has accelerated the process of maturing and he can achieve his raw talent. Dragicorns have fire breath as a basic ability, but they also have to earn their main talent" he explained. I looked at him.

"Well, that kinda makes sense. So I get a fire breath ability after the maturing process?" I asked. Again, he shrugged.

"Like I said. I'm not entirely sure on this. It's just a theory, but it's possible" he said.

"What does it mean, main talent?" asked Storm.

"Yeah, I don't get that" I said.

"Well, it is based off your name or something. Seeing as you can generate portals, you can unlock an upgraded version of it or something. I don't really know" he said. I nodded.

"Thanks for the info. It does make sense." I said. All of a sudden, another cramp attack hits me and I yell out in pain. Storm and Glacialis quickly grabbed me and held me down. Glacialis nodded at Aquarius, who quickly injected me with some sedative. A few minutes later, the pain subsided and I felt the painkiller kick in.

"Feeling better?" asked Glacialis. I weakly nodded.

"You really need to stay here for a while. It's best that we delay the operation to save Princess Luna until you're healed" said Storm, shaking his head.

"No. I feel alright" I said, standing up. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness struck me and I fell over. Aquarius and Storm quickly grabbed me and lifted me up on the bed. Glacialis smirked.

"Yeah, you're feeling alright. Listen, don't try to leave the room. We'll come visit you later. I gotta eat. I'm starving" he told me. Storm and Aquarius agreed with him.

"See you later" said Storm, closing the door behind him. And then there was silence. Great, I'm stuck in a boring room with nopony else. Makes you feel forever alone. I shifted myself on the bed and tried to get some sleep. Maybe it can help reduce the pain...

I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber...

….

…...

…...

I heard laughter behind me. I found myself in a dark room. It was empty and dark, but the laughter continued. I kept looking around for the source.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I shouted at it. The voice chuckled even more. Something bright flashed at the end of the room and a figure walked out of it.

"I see that you are looking for her" he said, lifting his hand. Mist formed around it and it took the form of Luna. I nodded eagerly. He laughed again. And the chilling thing is, each time he laughed, he grew bigger in size. A few minutes later, he was a giant. He sneered down at me.

"You will never get her. Even when you are in the Dreamworld, you are not safe" he said, lifting his foot. I tried to move, but I was stuck. I struggled to free myself, and heard laughter again. A moment later, the foot was coming straight down. All I saw was darkness and felt myself fall into darkness...

….

…...

…...

"ARRGH!" I screamed, thrashing around in the bed. I felt something grab me and dab something on my forehead. It was a bit wet on my forehead, and I struggled a bit, but somepony's hooves were on top of my mouth. I yelled out in terror and tried to break free. The pony tried to reassure me, and I slowly relaxed. I looked around to who it was and was surprised to see Lightning sitting by my bedside. There were circles under her eyes, and her mane was ruffled. She smiled when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked.

"I'm watching over you so you wouldn't do anything stupid. Besides that, you were thrashing around in bed, screaming about the end. And you're also suffering from those muscle spasms. Fortunately, it wore off. I injected you with the vaccine to stop it" she said, holding up a syringe.

"Thanks. You seem really tired. Why don't you go get some sleep?" I said. She shook her head.

"I can't. The others are in a meeting at the library" she explained. I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean to tell me that they are still in the meeting? Isn't it the middle of the night?" I asked, looking outside at the window. It was indeed dark, and stars were filled in the sky. Far away, I could see the faint glow of lights in the library. Lightning nodded.

"Yeah. It's a large one. They're still debating the best way to rescue the princess. I heard they got the supplies and weapons already" she said thoughtfully. I sat up.

"They did?" I asked. She nodded. I stood up quickly and she jumped back, apparently alarmed.

"I need to go attend it." I said, walking towards the door. I turned to Lightning, and saw that she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. She pointed her hoof at me.

"Did you change or something? You look different" she said, narrowing her eyes at me. I looked down at myself.

"What do you mean? I'm still the same" I said. She shook her head and told me to go look in the mirror. I trotted over to it and held back a gasp.

I must've grown a few inches. I think I'm now the size of Luna, except a bit taller. My legs have developed a bit of muscle, but not that much. What's even weirder were my eyes. They used to be a shade of purple, but now it turns red everytime I close my eyes for a minute. I closed my eyes and opened them again. It was amazing.

Everything was in colors. Lightning was all white. Only her shape was shown, but she was glowing white hot. Everything else was blue and red. Celestia, I think I got thermal vision!

I closed my eyes again for a minute and opened them again. Everything was back to normal. Thermal is going to be useful for spying on enemies.

"Well, if you're done looking around, you can go. I have to do some business at Sugarcube Corner" she said, opening the window. She stood on the still and looked at me.

"I'll see you later" she said. I waved my hoof at her and she opened her wings and flew away.

"Time to go to the meeting" I said, my wings flaring out. I jumped into the air and launched up at the clouds.

Flying felt much easier than before! It was like my wings have gotten an adrenaline boost. They also seemed to have grown a bit longer. I was too busy admiring them, I didn't notice a pegasus was flying straight towards me. I only heard her shout "Look out!" before I slammed into her. Everything felt blurry, and I crashed on a cloud. She collapsed on a cloud next to me. I rubbed my head, and got up to see if she was ok.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sticking my hoof out to pick her up. She had a orange hide and light orange mane.

"Ow..why can't you see where you're going? Bucking idio-" she stopped when she saw me. I cocked my head.

"Uh..are you going to get up or not?" I asked. She turned a bit red grasped my hoof. I lifted her up easily.

"Er..sorry that I crashed into you. I'll see you later" I said, turning around. I was about to take off when she called out.

"No! It's my fault. Um.. I'm Citrus. What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Azure. It was nice meeting you" I said, shaking her hoof. She seemed to glow, if it was possible, even more redder.

"Um..would you like to come to my house?" she asked. I was taken aback from her offer.

"No thanks. I have to go somewhere. It was nice meeting you. See you later!" I said, taking off before she had anything to say. I looked back to see her take off in the other direction. I kicked myself for not going to her house. I might've gotten a piece of-

No, I had other things to worry about. Now is not the time.

I looked down and saw the library. I nosedived and landed in front of the door with a large thud. I knocked on the door a few times.

"Who is it?" shouted somepony from behind.

"It's me, Azure!" I shouted back. The door clicked and it opened, revealing Aquarius. He looked terrible. His mane was all ruffled, and his eyes were baggy.

"You look terrible" I said, walking in. He closed the door behind me.

"Yeah, well, if you spent an entire night in an intense meeting, you would be the same way." he said. I turned to him.

"The meeting ended?" I asked. He nodded.

"Where are Twilight and the others?" I asked.

"Twilights asleep, as you can see" he said, pointing at the desk. She was out cold, her face in the desk.

"The others are sleeping at their place. They just left 20 minutes ago. I think Spike took note on the entire meeting" he said, searching the drawers. He finally found a large pile of papers and levitated it to me. I took it and looked at it.

"Hmm..weapons and armor checked..plan on attacking Sunblood by nightfall..either during a lunar eclipse..next eclipse is in 2 days" I read out loud. I flipped through a couple of pages, but they were diagrams and sketches of the mountain and different ambush and assault points.

"Sounds good. Luna gets powerful during a full moon. I can't imagine how she'll be when there's a lunar eclipse!" I said. He nodded.

"The problem is, most of our team isn't going to come. Rarity, Ash, Stratos and Twilight aren't coming. They have to stay to keep their businesses running" he said.

"Well, we can always call them for backup if we need them" I noted.

"Yeah, we can do that. But you should really memorize the vantage and assault points. You're going to be leading the assault" he said, throwing another stack of papers at me. I caught it and looked at it. There must be about a hundred entry points around the mountain.

"How the hell did you get these locations?" I asked. Aquarius smirked.

"Stratos and Storm have been providing recon since you were out. They managed to get these locations. I'm impressed too" he said. I chuckled and flipped through it.

"Great, now I have to spend 3 hours memorizing this" I said, taking a seat on the couch and reading the entry points.

"But it's an important mission. We have to save the Princess of the moon" he said. I nodded. He got me on that one. She's probably being tortured or something horrible is happening to her. It's either now or never to save her...

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter coming soon.**


	17. FWI Flying While Intoxicated

**Sorry for the time taken for the chapter update. To be honest with you guys, I found Grand Theft Auto Vice City in my closet and I was ADDICTED during that time. Thanks SciFiMisc for the correction review, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey man! Wake up" shouted a voice. Something was nudging me and I jolted awake from sleep.

"What? Where am I?" I shouted. I heard laughter.

"Its me, Aquarius. We have to go. Now." he said, throwing me a saddlebag. I caught it.

"What's this?" I asked, taking a look inside it. It was filled with food, weapons and data.

"Figured it could help us out while on the journey" he said, slipping on his saddlebag. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We can just go by the portal network" I said. tapping on my horn. He shook his head.

"Yeah we can, but we can't teleport inside the mountain. That's just stupid. But we can teleport near it" he said. I nodded.

"Wait-where are the others?" I asked. He scratched his head.

"Er..Glacialis, Virtus and Ash aren't coming. And the girls aren't either. So it's just me, Storm, Stratos and you" he said. Again, I nodded.

"Well, a small squad can be useful" I said.

"Yeah. We have them to support us in case trouble runs in our way. Anyways, we should be going" he said, opening the door. I followed after him and went into the plaza...

* * *

**In the plaza...**

* * *

"..and make sure you eat that sandwich I made" said Twilight to Aquarius. Aquarius chuckled nervously and gave her a hug.

"Give them hell for me" said Rainbow Dash to Storm. He gave her a hoof five.

"..and eat alot of sarsaparilla" said Pinkie to Stratos. Everypony gave her a strange look.

"What? It gives you a lot of sass" she said cheerfully. I shook my head and laughed.

"Good luck to you, Azure. You'll make it out of this alive" said Rarity. The others nodded.

"See you all in a couple of days. If we're not back, send in the other guys. We'll give you the heads up once we're in the clear" said Stratos.

"Got it." said Twilight. We turned and teleported far away towards Sunblood Mountain...

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Sunblood Mountain dungeon...**

* * *

"So when can I get out?" asked Luna impatiently. Hurricane growled and looked up from the novel he was reading.

"When can you shut up? Shit, you're annoying. How does your sister deal with you?" he yelled at her. Luna grinned.

"She could manage me. Well, it was a thousand years..." she said. Hurricane facepalmed himself.

"Just shut your mouth. We'll skin you tonight if Azure doesn't come" he said. Luna shrugged.

"Whatever. Hey, do you guys have a bottle of Moonshine?" she asked hopefully.

"No! Why in Equestria would we have Moonshine?" he asked in disbelief. She frowned.

"I want some of. It's very tasty" she said, her face dreamy. Hurricane shook his head.

"I can't believe what I'm dealing with..." he said, returning to his book...

* * *

**At the base of the mountain...**

* * *

"...so, we have any plans?" I asked. We were all sitting around in front of a campfire. After a few hours journey, we managed to make it the base of the mountain. Thanks to Aquarius's teleporting ability and my portal network, we came earlier than expected.

"Yeah. Me and Stratos have done enough scouting around the mountain to know most of the entrances and the back entrances. Just avoid the eastern caves. They are filled with collapsed rocks" said Storm. I nodded.

"We'll enter from the northern side. Its unguarded over there. Partially because the guards got freaked out by that..unfortunate lightning strike" said Storm, smirking. We all chuckled.

"Seems good. But what do we do once we get inside?" I asked.

"Me and Storm will go cause some mayhem, so the guards won't focus on you. You can go with Aquarius to rescue Luna. He knows shitload of magic, so you're pretty much good to go" explained Stratos. I nodded and Aquarius looked up at the sky.

"Looks like the sun is going down. It's almost time to infiltrate this place" he said, standing up and checking his equipment.

"Yeah. Remember the plan" said Storm, cracking his hooves. Stratos flared his wings out.

"Time to check the entrance for clearance. I'll tell you guys when to come in" he said, taking off. We checked ourselves to make sure we were ready while he was gone, and soon enough, he called us to tell us the all clear.

"Let's go" said Storm, taking off. I looked at Aquarius, but he was gone. I looked up at the mountain to see him standing there. He was beckoning me to come. I shook my head and took off...

"Alright, we got the front covered. You guys take the left passage. Apparently, it takes you to the dungeon. We got the right passage." whispered Storm.

"Where do we meet you guys after we're done?" I asked.

"Down at the base. If we're not there within 2 hours, just teleport to Ponyville with the princess. Sound good?" he said. I nodded.

"Great. Good luck, everypony. We're going to need it for this one" he said, raising his hoof. We all brohooved each other and went our ways...

* * *

**Inside the passage...**

* * *

"This place is pretty big" I said, walking alongside Aquarius.

"Yeah. It must've took him forever to carve out these passages and everything" he said thoughtfully, looking around.

"Well, he probably rushed. He couldn't do all of this in two years!" I said. Aquarius shook his head.

"Remember that he is a superbeing. He probably made this in a month." he said reasonably. He got me on that one.

"Wait-I hear somepony" I hissed, hiding behind a large rock. Aquarius quickly followed me. A shadow passed over us, and we saw a griffin walk past us, mumbling to himself. He seemed to be carrying a bottle of...beer. Strange.

"Drunk much?" asked Aquarius. I stifled laughter.

"Let's get going" I said, slipping out and walking towards the dungeon entrance. When we tried to open the door, a huge explosion occurred. Dust fell from the ceiling and we covered our heads.

"That was probably Storm and Stratos. Explosive fools" mumbled Aquarius. I chuckled.

"Let's get going with this. They bought us some time" I said, cracking open the door. I kicked it and it collapsed. Both of us ran downstairs and checked each cell for the princess. It was Aquarius who finally found her.

"Yo! She's over here!" he called out to me. I ran over to see Luna. She was bolted against the wall, her hooves chained up. She was sleeping, so I trotted over and gently tapped her to wake her up.

"You alright? We've come to get you out of here" I said, quickly unlocking her chains. She groaned.

"Yes, I've noticed that genius. Let's get out of here" she said, and after I opened the last of the chains holding her, she staggered over to the exit and collapsed. Aquarius shot a look at me and I picked her up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said, steadying her. She laughed wildly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Say, why do you have three heads?" she asked, staring at me. I shook my head.

"You're wasted, aren't you?" I asked. She laughed even more.

"It's the moonshine! The guy offered me one bottle, and another. He said I have to drink that so I could shut up. Mmm..I could use for another bottle" she said, looking around. I turned to Aquarius for help.

"We need her to be sober. And I hope that guy didn't date rape you" I said. She chuckled.

"I kicked him in his softies. He threw up and ran away. Nopony came near me" she said, collapsing on the ground.

"I'll get her out of here. Can you contact Storm and Stratos?" I asked. Aquarius nodded and opened up the com phone and quickly called them.

"They're done, actually! They are waiting for us down at the base. Care to open a portal back down?" he asked.

"Sure. Hold on" I said, my horn glowing bright blue. A moment later, a blue portal formed and we both galloped in. An uncomfortable seconds later, we appeared at the base of the mountain. Storm and Stratos were waiting for us, and they waved when we appeared out of the portal.

"Hey guys. Looks like you got her" said Stratos, walking over to us.

"Yeah. But she's drunk. Really, really drunk" I said, lifting her up on my back. She giggled randomly. Storm raised his eyebrows.

"Let me guess. She can't handle a bottle and it was probably Moonshine, huh?" he said.

"I don't know what kind of beer it is, but I'm taking her to Celestia. She'll know what to do" I said.

"We'll come with you" said Aquarius. I shook my head.

"Nah, you guys should go back to Ponyville and relax for a while. I'll meet you guys back there in an hour" I said, opening a portal for them towards Ponyville. They said "thanks" and went through. After Aquarius got in, I closed it and opened another one pointing towards Canterlot. I hoisted Luna on my back and went through it...

* * *

**Canterlot City limits...**

* * *

I appeared outside the limits of Canterlot. I quickly flared my wings opened and flew towards the castle.

"Whee! This is fun" she said, holding onto me tightly. I grinned.

"Why does your mane smell like strawberries? Mmmm.." she said, putting her face in my mane. I chuckled nervously, and felt my face turn red.

"Maybe because I took a shower this morning?" I said. She nodded and held on to me still. I finally reached Celestia's study and landed on the balcony. I quickly tapped the door with my hooves, and the door opened. I gasped and turned red at what I saw.

Celestia was wet all over, and she yelped when she saw me. She shut the door and opened a few minutes later, all dry. She coughed.

"Sorry about that..uncomfortable moment. I was taking a shower. Did you call for something important?" she asked. I looked towards Luna.

"I got your sister. She's very drunk. I suppose you don't know a hangover cure?" I asked. Celestia grinned.

"Ah, Luna can't handle a full bottle. I remember the last time she drank a bottle of moonshine. She's very fond of that" she said thoughtfully. I coughed so that she would know to get to the point.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, leave her at my room. I'll go ask the kitchen staff to whip up a cure. You should go sleep" she said. I nodded and lowered Luna gently on the bed. I turned to leave. I was standing on the balcony, getting ready to take off when I heard Luna speak.

"I like him, sister. He has a good smell..like strawberries" she said in a lustful voice. Celestia laughed.

"I'm sure you do, sister. I'm off to make you something. Next time, don't chug a bottle. You're very light at drinking" she said, walking out and shutting the door behind her. I shook my head and jumped in the air, heading towards Ponyville...

* * *

**Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner...**

* * *

"...and then the bomb blew up and caught that guard in the face" said Stratos to Pinkie. She gasped.

"What happened then?" she asked. Stratos chuckled.

"Aquarius gave us the call and we had to end it early. And that was how the princess was saved." he said. Pinkie jumped up and down.

"That's awesome! You should-oh, hi there Azure!" she said when she saw me walk through the front door. I smiled and raised my hoof. I took a seat next to Stratos.

"Can I get a drink?" I asked. She nodded and ducked underneath the counter. She pulled out a mug of hot chocolate. I took it and drank some of it.

"That'll be five bits" she said. I paid her ten and let her keep the change.

"Gee, thanks!" she said. I turned to Stratos.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. We were talking about his recent adventures. Anyways, I was thinking of this badly, and I wanted to ask you this" she said, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead. What is it?" I asked.

"How come you don't have a marefriend? Because every single stallion I know of-oof!" she said when Stratos nudged her on the ribs. I chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe because I haven't found my special somepony?" I said, taking a sip.

"You and Princess Luna should totally hook up. I think you guys will look sweet!" she blurted out. I sprayed hot chocolate all over the counter and coughed uncontrollably. Stratos glared at Pinkie and she shrugged.

"What? You guys do look nice together. Anyways, I'm off to bake some cupcakes. Want to help me, Stratos?" she asked.

"Later. I'll have to talk to Azure. Maybe you should go back and bake some?" he told her. She nodded and dashed into the kitchen. Stratos turned to me.

"Er..sorry about that. You can't control her that easily" he said. I smiled.

"It's alright. Anyways, I have to go get some sleep. I'm tired" I said, getting off the seat and walking towards the door.

"See ya man!" he shouted after me. I took off and headed towards my place. First things first, take an epic nap so I can recharge my batteries. And that outburst from Pinkie got me thinking about Luna...shit, not when I'm flying. I don't need my wings to seize up in flight. I sighed and continued on...

* * *

**Chapter update details are obviously in the Autolog. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon...**


	18. Competition

**Here's number 19. A new rival is introduced, and an ancient tournament will be bought back. Read it to find out, and remember, enjoy the chapter!**

**Update 7/22/12: The profanity filter on Chrome stopped the bad words, so I fixed it by disabling it and adding the curse words. Also fixed minor grammar and spelling problems, and added a few lines.**

* * *

A loud ring jolted me awake from sleep. I yelped and rolled off my bed. I got up, rubbing my head. Damn, I hate it when the alarm does that. It was still ringing, so I pressed the snooze button. It didn't stop, and I pressed it again more forcefully. It continued on. I contorted my face in rage.

"Argh! Fuck this piece of shit!" I yelled, grabbing it and throwing it against the wall. It smashed into pieces and was quiet. Finally.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. After freshening up, I walked outside. It was a clear sunny day, and I thought about Luna..

_Maybe I should ask her out, like how Pinkie said _I thought.

_What if she says no? _another part of my mind said.

_Screw it, she won't. Go for it! _argued the other part of my mind.

_Fuck it, I'll ask her out. But I need some advice. Maybe Rarity can help. _I thought.

_Why her?_

_Because she's the most ladylike, you doofus._

_Oh, right. Yeah, go to her._

I made my way towards the Carousel Boutique...

**A few minutes later..**

I was at the front door of her store. I knocked on it, but nopony answered. Hmm, maybe I'll go in and check. I opened the door and walked in. I heard chattering down the hall. I walked down the hall and poked my head in the room.

"Hey Azure! What brings you here?" said Glacialis behind me. I jumped and turned to see him grinning at me.

"Hahaha! I got you!" he said, laughing.

"Yeah, real funny man. Listen, have you seen Rarity?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. She's in there with Twilight. They're doing some girly shit. Why do you need her for, anyways?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I just need to talk to her about something" I said.

"Alright man. Just be careful, she might use you as a doll for her clothes" he shouted to me. I waved his warning away and chuckled.

I knocked on the door, and Twilight opened it. But she had those facial creams on her face, and I jumped back.

"Arghh monster- oh, it's you Twilight" I said. She chuckled and let me in.

"Who is it Twilight?" called out Rarity.

"It's Azure!" she shouted back. Rarity walked in and was surprised to see me. She also had facial cream on her face.

"What brings you here? And don't mind the facial cream. You caught us at the wrong time" she said. I coughed.

"Er..it's a bit complicated, but I want to ask about..um.." I trailed off. Both of them stared at me.

"Ask about what?" they asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh..well..how do I ask a mare out on a date?" I mumbled. Both of them looked at each other and grinned. I looked up.

"I think we'll teach you that. Let's see, where's my book-" said Twilight, rummaging through her saddlebag.

"Books won't teach you anything, Twilight. I think a direct approach will be good" said Rarity. I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, you should practice speaking what you are going to say. And you should dress well. It makes a good first impression" she said, looking at my outfit.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I said, also looking down. Rarity frowned.

"It looks dreadful. I think you need an extreme makeover." she said, levitating me and putting me down on a chair. She locked something on my hooves and I was surprised.

"This is to restrain you. I had to add that after Rainbow Dash tried to escape when I designed her dress" she explained, a measuring tape levitating towards near me. She quickly took some measurements and a few pieces of fabric flew towards her.

"Don't forget that girls love smart guys..well, some of them" said Twilight. She dropped a huge pile of books on me.

"***, I'm supposed to read all of this?" I said, cracking open a book. She nodded.

"Hmm..what color would match with you? I think black, don't you agree Twilight?" she asked. Twilight nodded and Rarity's sewing machine went on full speed, threading the clothes together.

"Well, I think you got the fit part covered" said Twilight, staring at my legs.

"Who's the lucky mare?" asked Rarity. I chuckled nervously.

"I'd rather not tell who it is-"

"It's Princess Luna isn't it?" asked Twilight inquisitively. I felt my face grow hot, and Rarity looked at me, all surprised.

"How did you know?" I asked hotly. Twilight giggled.

"It was kind of obvious. I mean, Pinkie told me how you go all googly eyed when you see her-"

"I never knew that. Well, you two would look nice together. Oh, imagine if they get married-" squealed Rarity.

"Can you just continue with the clothes? Yeah, I heard how everypony keeps saying that to me" I muttered. Rarity laughed and continued on with the clothes.

"God, now I know how Rainbow Dash felt when you locked her down and to use her like those mannequins" I groaned. Twilight chuckled.

"You don't need to complain anymore. You're clothes are done." she said, levitating them to me. I took it and walked into the changing room. A few moments later, I came out and admired myself in the mirror.

"Hmm..not bad. How much is it, Rarity?" I asked. She was turned around.

"Well, I think the price is-oh my" she gasped when she saw me. I grinned nervously while she turned a brilliant shade of red.

"You can pay me later. Twilight, how does he look?" she said, turning her back on me. Twilight was reading a book and put it down when Rarity called her. She too turned faintly pink.

"Wow..um..he looks good. Princess Luna is very lucky" she said. I grinned.

"Alright guys. I think I'll be off to ask her. Thanks for the advice" I said, strolling out of the door. Twilight and Rarity looked after me.

"He needs protection. I'm sure other mares in this town will try to...attack him" said Rarity, staring at the door. Twilight flipped open her com phone.

"Yeah, go with him to Canterlot. Why? Er...if you were a mare you would understand. No! This is serious-yes, real funny guys, but c'mon-"

"Who are you talking too?" asked Rarity.

"Aqua and Glac. Unfortunately, they're laughing too much to take me seriously." said Twilight, handing her the phone. Rarity sighed and spoke into it.

"Can you boys please do us a favor and watch over him? Don't talk to me like that, Glacialis. Yes, we'll have fun tonight if you do us this favor. Good." she said, closing the phone and handing it to Twilight. She looked at her strangely.

"Sometimes, you have to handle it like a lady" huffed Rarity. Twilight rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Ponyville Town Square...**

* * *

I walked to the center and was about to generate a portal when I heard somepony shouting me. I turned to see Aquarius and Glacialis galloping towards me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Rarity and Twilight asked us to watch over you!" gasped Aquarius. I cocked my head, puzzled.

"Watch me for what? I can handle myself, thank you very much" I said, about to step into the portal.

"Mares" said Glacialis, pointing behind me. I looked behind me to see a couple of them giggling at me. I turned back to him.

"What's wrong with mares? Are you alright bro?" I asked. He turned pale. I suddenly realized that I was surrounded by a large crowd of mares.

"Why don't you come home with me?" asked one of the tan mares seductively, rubbing against my wings. I backed off a little.

"Get lost, he's coming with me!" said a violet colored one, looking at me lustfully. The tan one snorted.

"I'd like to see you try" she said, glaring at her.

"Hey! Let go of him!" a red mare protested.

Glacialis and Aquarius grasped me and teleported me to the roof of a house. They were both panting.

"That's what we wanted you to protect you from. Apparently, they said that you look too good to be alone. No homo" said Aquarius. I looked at him strangely.

"So that's why? Ha, I'll be safe in Canterlot" I said, walking into the portal. They both exchanged looks at each other and teleported away.

* * *

**In Canterlot..**

* * *

A bright flash later, I appeared. I looked around the square. Good, nopony is here. I looked at the castle, towards Luna's tower. I flared my wings open and flew up to the tower.

As I landed on top of it, I looked through the window to see Luna talking...to an ALICORN STALLION.

I stifled a gasp and continued to watch. How the hell did another alicorn appear? And I was about to ask her out. This proves that fate is a bitch.

I gulped and knocked on her window. She turned around and I waved at her, smiling. She grinned and opened the windows.

"Hi Azure. What are you doing here so late?" she asked. I coughed.

"Just wanted to say hi...and who's that stallion over there?" I asked. He trotted up to me.

"This is Trailblazer. We were friends back in the day." she said. I raised my brows.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I was actually with her during the rebellion against her sister. You know how Luna got banished to the moon? I got banished to Saturn. I just came back last week" he explained. My eyes twitched a little.

"That's..cool" I said, forcing a smile. I shook his hoof. Suddenly, a flame burst out of nowhere in front of Luna. A scroll appeared and she quickly read it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go downstairs for something. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do make yourselves comfortable" she said, walking out of the door.

As soon as she closed the door, Trailblazer glared at me. I shot a look of disgust at him.

"So, you're after her too, huh?" he asked. I nodded and he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck. She likes me better than you" he said. I stood up and got up close to him.

"Screw you. I saved her a few times." I said. He grinned.

"That's cute. But I knew her since she was a filly. What are you, a few hundred years old? Talk at my level" he said. I snorted.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I was going to ask her out today, but your sorry ass has to come and take her" I growled at him. He stopped smiling and stared at me.

"I say we fight for her. Strongest stallion wins" he said.

"Offer her as a prize? You're pathetic" I said. We were literally close to each other, and my hooves were itching to punch him in the face. I'm sure he felt the same way.

The door burst open and Luna walked in with a few parchments.

"Sorry I came a bit late, my sister told me to carry-what are you two doing?" she said, dropping the scrolls. We both looked at her.

"This isn't over" he said.

"You bet it isn't" I shot back at him. He spat at me and walked towards the window. He opened it and flew away.

"What happened? Were you two fighting?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I'm off. Good night" I said, flying out of the window. Luna watched him fly out and thought to herself.

_They can't possible be fighting over me, can they? _she thought. She felt her face burn and started to pick up the dropped scrolls.

_No, you're being silly, Luna. Still..._ she thought, biting her lip.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the skies above Ponyville...**

* * *

"...that bastard. Crashing in on the day I was about to ask her out.." I muttered to myself. I was flying over a field, and I could see Ponyville in the distance.

"What's good, Romeo?" said a voice from within one of the neighboring clouds. I turned to see Storm lying there, grinning at me.

"Nothing" I said. He stood up and flew next to me.

"So, how did it go? Did she say yes?" he asked. I shook my head and he frowned.

"How did you know I was going to ask her-"

"Because Aqua told me. Everypony knows, Azure" he said, smiling. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I couldn't ask her out" I mumbled. Storm raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he kept asking me.

"Because another alicorn stallion is after her!" I shouted at him. He looked surprised.

"Oh really? Well, that's going to be a problem" he said. I nodded.

"You bet it is. He said we should fight to see who would get her" I said. Storm grinned.

"A fight? That's too bland. The Ponylympics? That would be epic" he said. I stared at him.

"The Ponylympics? What in the name of Celestia is that?" I asked. He rubbed his chin.

"I don't know much of it. I think Rainbow Dash knows. Follow me" he said, taking the lead. I shrugged and flew behind him. I want Luna, and he's not getting her. Let's see what are the Ponylympics...

* * *

**There you have it. Another competition. And what are the Ponylympics? Find out in the next chapter!**


	19. Sorrow

**Yay! Reached 20 chapters! Enjoy this one. Oh, and I'm looking for an editor to do some final inspection on the chapters before I release them to the public. If you're interested, please PM me and we can discuss it further. **

**To Antisafety: No, it's not weird that you print my chapters. It just shows you like to read this story :D**

* * *

"So, what are the Ponylympics?" I asked, flying next to Storm. He shrugged.

"I dunno. But I heard Rainbow Dash talking about it a few days ago. She knows what it is" he said.

"Sounds good" I replied, and a few minutes later, we landed in front of Storm's house. We walked up the steps and he banged open the door. I followed him suite.

The inside of his place was a mess. Clothes were strewn all over the furniture, and there was a box of pizza on the carpet. Some empty soda cans were on the tables. Storm chuckled.

"Ignore the mess. I was going to do some spring cleanup today, anyways" he said, kicking past an empty box of cupcakes. He motioned for me to take a seat.

I sat down and he called Rainbow Dash. She flew down from the stairs.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Do you know the Ponylympics?" me and Storm asked at the same time. She was taken aback, but looked thoughtful.

"Well, not much..but I have some information about it" she said, sitting on the couch.

"Is it in this book?" asked Storm, holding up a small book. She nodded and he threw it at her and she caught it, flipping it open.

"Yeah. But you read. I'm too lazy" she said, throwing it at me. I caught it in mid air and made it levitate towards me. She sighed.

"Why are you unicorns so fancy? Can't you use your hooves?" she asked. Storm chuckled and I grinned.

"Anyways, it says here that the Ponylympics are a group of games made for entertainment and leisure. They take place every two years" I read out loud. Storm cocked his head.

"Then what happened? It's already two years, and it's not happening" he said. Rainbow Dash raised her hoof to silence him.

"Well, the last one took place about 40 years ago. It got cancelled because two of the competitors were killed in a flying accident. The other four got..well..flattened after they tried to do the boulder rolling event" I said. Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrows.

"That's no reason for them to cancel it. You can expect some of the competitors to die in an event" she said.

"Maybe we can ask the princess to reinstate it?" asked Storm. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"That might be awesome! My parents saw the last one; they said it was epic" she said. Storm turned to me.

"It might be cool. If you want to win Luna, you might as well show your athletic strength" he said. I was taken aback.

"Athletic? I can't even play basketball with a ten year old. How do you expect me to do hardcore sports?" I questioned him. He coughed and pointed at Rainbow Dash.

"She can coach you obviously. I heard there are three categories in the competition: Strength, Agility, and Magic" he said, taking the book from me and reading it. Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Well, I got you covered in Agility, which is basically flying and running. The only pony who is the best at strength is Applejack" she said thoughtfully. Storm nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, she can knock down a freaking tree. You can't find nopony better than her" he said.

"What about for Magic? We need somepony who is learned in the art of magic" I asked. Storm and Rainbow Dash looked at each other.

"Twilight" they both said. I shrugged.

"Sounds good." I said, and they both high hoofed each other.

"Excellent! I'll tell the princess" said Rainbow Dash, taking off.

"And I'll tell the others. You better prep up, Azure" said Storm, crackling. He burst in a shower of sparks and disappeared. I sighed. What kind of mess did I get forced into again...

* * *

**Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"You mean to tell me that they sneaked in and took her?" asked Ak, his voice rising. Hurricane was trembling below him.

"S-sir. We c-couldn't find them with our c-cameras-" he stuttered. Ak growled and slammed his fist on his desk.

"I trusted you to watch over her. Now we can't bargain with him. For failing to obey me, you are on toilet duty for the next two weeks" he barked at him. Hurricane looked up at fear.

"But boss-"

"But boss nothing! Here, take this brush and get the fuck out of my sight!" screamed Ak, throwing a toilet brush at him. Hurricane took it and shuffled out of the room and towards the bathroom, muttering to himself.

Ak looked after him and shook his head. He sighed and poured himself a bottle of whiskey.

"I'll get you soon enough. Ponylympics, huh?" he said softly, taking a sip...

* * *

**Canterlot Royal Castle...**

* * *

Luna was sitting by the window, looking outside. She looked bored when she heard the door bang open behind her. She turned around to see Trailblazer smiling at her. He was holding flowers.

"I bought this for you" he said, holding it out at her.

"Thanks" she said, taking it and throwing it on her bed. Trailblazer took a seat next to her.

"You seem troubled. Is anything wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing..I'm just thinking about somepony-" she trailed off. Trailblazer shook his head in disgust.

"You mean Azure? Listen, Luna. He's a different species from us. Why are you interested in him-"

"He's not a different species! He's half alicorn and half dragon! What can't you see in that?" she shouted back at him. He looked affronted.

"What I mean is, he had his own race. You shouldn't bother with him. We've been friends since kindergarten" he said. She sighed.

"You're right..but my sister mentioned his race was killed off millennia ago-" she said before being cut off by Trailblazer, who kissed her. Luna was surprised, but she relaxed and kissed him back...

* * *

**Outside the window...**

* * *

I was watching them kiss. The box of cupcakes I bought for her dropped from my hooves. I felt my heart break, and rage consumed me. Luna suddenly noticed me and she quickly stopped. She opened the window.

"Azure! I'm so sorry-"

"You were with him all along.." I muttered, staring at her. She turned red.

"No I wasn't! He just-" she replied back.

"Just what, Luna? Just what? Me and my friends saved you from that shadow rifter. I have feelings for you deeper than you would ever expect, and I was going to ask you out. But seeing as you have a date already, and that you're happy, that option is long gone" I said sadly. Luna had tears in her eyes and she looked away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way for you. The things I said before...I like you. As a friend. But me and Trail love each other..." she said. I looked at her coolly.

"I see. I was being used. A toy, huh?" I said, anger creeping in my voice. Before she could say anything, I turned and flew away.

"What do you mean? Wait! Come back!" she shouted. I didn't hear her. I flew away so fast, I saw a trail of dark blue flames behind me. I wiped some tears from my eyes and continued flying.

…

Luna saw the dark blue flames light up in the sky and cried silently. Trailblazer put his hooves around her.

"You shouldn't worry-"

"LET GO OF ME. I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN I'll KILL YOU" she screamed back, her eyes starting to glow white. Trailblazer took a step back. She was levitating, but she managed to control herself and she lowered herself on the ground. She was turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be alone. Please leave" she said. Trailblazer nodded.

"I understand, but if you need somepony, I'm here" he said. She said nothing, and he left. After he closed the door to her room, Trailblazer did a small dance.

_I got her for myself. Flawless plan, Blaze_ he thought. He walked down the stairs, gloating to himself.

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

* * *

"Azure? Open the goddamn door! You've been holed up in there for two weeks already!" shouted Ash. He turned to Stratos and Applejack.

"He's not answering" he said. Applejack sighed.

"Move back" she ordered Ash and Stratos. She trotted up to the door and bucked it. The door flew cleanly off its hinges. Stratos and Ash walked in and gasped, followed by Applejack.

"What in tarnation-?" she said softly. The inside of the house was a mess. It looked exactly like Storm's house, except much, much messier. All three of them walked in.

"Eugh..there's some eggs on the couch" said Stratos, turning green. Ash wrinkled his face in disgust, while Applejack look around.

"Azure! Answer us! Where are you?" she called out.

"What do you guys want?" said a voice from the dark corner of the ceiling. All three of them turned around to see Azure hanging upside down. He looked terrible. His mane was scruffy, and he looked like he didn't shave for a week. His eyes were bloodshot and he was glaring at them.

"We came to see if you were alright" said Ash. I snorted.

"Yeah, I'm fucking fantastic!" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you hanging upside down?" asked Applejack.

"Why do you breathe?" I replied back. Ash stepped in front of her.

"Don't talk to her like that, you prick!" he shouted back at me. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry guys. I just feel bad." I moaned. Stratos and Ash looked at each other.

"Seriously though, what happened? It looks like something died inside of you" asked Stratos. I glared at him.

"Yeah. My heart died. After seeing Luna.." I stopped and became quiet. Applejack looked confused.

"After seeing Luna what?" she asked.

"Let me guess-you saw her with somepony else" said Stratos. I nodded.

"And she was probably making out with him?" he asked. Again, I nodded. Stratos sighed.

"Just be reasonable. If she's happy with him-"

"I say you fight him. Best stallion gets the princess" piped up Ash. Stratos shook his head.

"There goes my reasoning" he muttered to himself.

"That's what Storm was saying about the Ponylympics" I said. Ash stood up.

"The Ponylympics? But isn't that in three days?" he asked. I quickly landed on the ground and looked at him, surprised.

"In three days? Aw, fuck. I wasted two weeks mourning over somepony taken from me. You know what? It's a lost cause with her. I'll do the event only because I was forced into it and don't want to disappoint anypony else" I growled, but I felt my heart tug inside of me. I still like her.

"Good ol' sports. Makes everyponies day bright" beamed Applejack. Ash looked up.

"You guys are still going to fight though, right?" asked Ash. I scratched my head.

"I don't know about that, but I hope it ends like that." I said, flying into the bathroom to clean myself up.

"I suggest you hire a cleaning service" said Stratos, holding up a dirty shirt...

* * *

**At an open field south of Ponyville...**

* * *

"Well, this is it" said Stratos, landing in front of me. We were at an open field.

"What are we going to do here?" I asked, looking around. Stratos looked at me, all puzzled.

"Training, obviously. Twilight should be here any minute" he said, checking his com-phone. A large purple burst flashed in front of us, and Twilight materialized. She was holding a couple of books. She smiled when she saw me.

"Thanks for bringing him here, Stratos" she said. He nodded and took a few steps back. Twilight looked at me.

"Are you feeling alright, Azure? After all, I heard what happened two weeks ago..." she said, but I waved her off.

"I'm fine. What are we going to do today?" I asked. She grinned and threw a book at me. I caught it and read the title.

"Advanced Teleportation and Complex Magicks" I read out loud. I opened it to see page after page of complex formulas and spells.

"This will help you during the Magic section of the event. It covers object teleportation, and Teleport Interchange." she said. I read a few sections of it before my head started hurting.

"This is going to be tiring" I said. She nodded.

"Yup. You also have to study these methods too after our lesson is done" she said. I groaned. Celestia help me with this type of rigorous training...

* * *

**What a love twist. Trailblazer seems like an asshole, doesn't he? With the Ponylympics coming up, he has to get his guard up. Azure wants to beat him as much as Trail wants to beat him too. And it seems like he still has deep feelings for Luna.**


	20. New Affection

**21. There is a love change here, and the next chapter will have the games. But will he really fall for somepony else?**

**NOTE: It is not confirmed that he likes that pony. He still has feelings for Luna deep inside of him. **

* * *

"...I think you're ready for the trial run" said Rainbow Dash, checking the list. I finally finished my training, and the games are starting tomorrow. I just need to complete the trial run to prove I'm ready and I'm free to take a break for the entire day.

"I'm ready." I said. I heard somepony shouting behind me and turned. It was Stratos. He was panting.

"H-hey guys. You heard the news?" he asked. We all shook our heads.

"You know Rarity and Glacialis? Well, they broke up!" he said. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight looked surprised, but I was bored of the news.

"Really? Why?" asked Twilight.

"And this should interest me why...?" I asked. Stratos looked at me.

"One of the reasons he left her was that..well..she found out that he was seeing other mares" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"And his reason was that she kept staring at you dreamily. No joke" he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"She likes me? Ha, real funny, Stratos" I commented. He shook his head and was about to say something when Twilight interrupted him.

"Actually, he's not joking. She actually likes you. Didn't you see how red she turned when you were talking to her about dating?" said Twilight. I grinned.

"That's cool..but I don't think I'm into her" I said, shaking my head.

"Hello there. Sorry for being late. I had some last minute work to do" interrupted Rarity, walking up to us. She smiled when she saw me and I felt my heart skip a little. Wait-why am I feeling this way? Shouldn't she be sad that she broke up with Glac?

"Uh...hi Rarity. You're looking nice today" I said, feeling my face grow hot. I mentally kicked myself. Am I really falling for her?

"Thanks Azure. So I heard you're going to begin the trial run?" she asked. I nodded and she batted her eyelashes. God, she's seductive.

"Well, I'll be standing by the stands. Don't want anything ruining my mane" she said, walking past me. I stared after her and heard laughter behind me. I saw Stratos grinning.

"Not interested huh? I doubt you'll stick with Luna much longer" he said. Twilight giggled.

"Now that you mention it...Luna doesn't seem all that for me..wait why the hell am I telling you all this?" I growled. All of them burst out in laughter.

"Oh, shut up. Both of you. Can we begin?" I asked. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Your first run is up in the sky. Dodge the cloud obstacles that me and Fluttershy made. Each time you bump into one, I'll add an extra three seconds to your time. Sound good?" she explained. I nodded and flared open my wings. Twilight held up a bullhorn and I tensed myself. When the horn blew, I jumped into the air and flew into the clouds.

"Well, this isn't so bad..." I thought, dodging a couple of cloud walls and barriers. Suddenly, one of the clouds quickly popped up in front of me. I yelped and quickly swerved out of its way. Another one popped up from the top and I dived to avoid it.

Suddenly, the clouds turned a rotor, and it spun towards me. I held back, waiting for the right time to evade it. When the blade flew past me, I quickly went in and synced with the spinning axis of the rotor. I looked for the exit and found it. I flew into it and crashed into a particularly soft cloud. I panted and gasped for breath.

The clouds next to be burst and Rainbow Dash shot out of it, clutching a clipboard. She was looking disgruntled, but there was happiness in her voice.

"Not bad..try to improve your reactions. Other than that, it was perfect. It's a pass" she said, checking her list. I pumped my hoof in the air.

"Clap right now? I can't fucking see him!" shouted Storm from below. Everpony laughed at him from below.

* * *

**Next trial...**

* * *

"Fer this one, ya have to buck this tree right here" said Applejack, pointing at a vicious looking tree. The trunk was thick as hell, and it looked like if I kicked it I would lose my feet. I took a step back and Applejack chuckled.

"Nothin' to worry about 'ol Will. Watch how easy it is" she said, turning around and bucking it straight in the middle. The tree creaked and a few apples dropped out of it. My jaw dropped, but not because of her skill. Usually, when Applejack bucks a tree, all the apples fall from it. But this one dropped only a fraction of the apples it had. She grinned at me. Aw shit.

"Yer turn" she said, walking back a bit. I trotted up to the tree, turned around, and gave it a good, hard kick. I felt my legs spike in pain, and my eyes watered as I held back a scream. I heard a creak behind me and saw the trunk crack. It bent, and the entire tree collapsed. Applejack was staring at me as if I was an alien.

Stratos and the others were cheering from the sidelines.

"Why aren't you working on my farm?" she demanded. I laughed and she checked her list off. One more trial to pass.

* * *

**Final trial...**

* * *

"Good job passing your last two trials. This is your final trial, and it will compose of alchemy and enhancement of inanimate objects" said Twilight, looking through her manual. I looked at her, puzzled. She sighed.

"You will turn things into gold and make lifeless things come to life" she translated.

"Oh ok. Sounds good" I said. She rolled her eyes and levitated an old fabric. It was ripped in places and was smelly.

"Turn that into bits. Or gold." she ordered. I focused my horn on it, and a moment later, it turned into a bronze bar. I chuckled nervously. Twilight frowned and wrote furiously on her list.

"Hmm..maybe the enhancement test? I want you to turn this rock into any living being" she said, levitating a rock towards me. I looked at it and thought about a squirrel. My horn charged up with energy and I released a beam towards the rock. A burst of sparks and a moment later, it turned into a live squirrel. It chattered and scrambled around. Twilight smiled.

"Very good. You just need to pass the alchemy test, but that is just a small part of the games. If this was the real tournament, you would win" she said, finishing the writing on her clipboard.

"Hang on-are these things coming at the comp?" I asked, pointing at the willow I knocked down earlier. Twilight nodded.

"Yes. Princess Celestia gave us all the info since we have priority over the other competitors" she said, smirking. I laughed.

"Well, this concludes your trial run. You're good to go. I suggest you take a rest-"

"Who needs rest when you have the whole day for athletic activities?" said Rainbow Dash, hovering over Twilight. Applejack shook her head.

"He needs his rest. Yall need that energy for tomorrow" said Applejack. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not." I said, opening a portal and walked in. A moment later, I appeared in front of my house. Nap time!

* * *

**Back in the field...**

* * *

"...yeah, so he'll definitely beat that stuck up Trailblazer" said Rainbow Dash, cleaning up the clouds.

"Well, that's true. But one thing's been bothering me, and it has nothing to do with this event" said Twilight. Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked up.

"What's that?" asked Applejack.

"Well, it concerns Rarity and Azure..." she said thoughtfully. Both of them chuckled.

"Oh, them. Personally, Rarity favors muscle. And she likes exotic things. I wouldn't mind having him-"

"Yeah, but he likes Luna. So I don't know what she's doing.." interrupted Rainbow Dash.

"But he said he doesn't have that kind of feeling towards her anymore." piped up Twilight. Both of them looked at her in disbelief.

"He said that? When?" asked Applejack.

"Well, after he found out that she was making out with Trail, he gave up. I think he would rather be a lone wolf" said Twilight. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Then why is he doing this event? I thought he wanted to impress her."

"Because he got forced into it, as he said" finished Twilight. Applejack sighed.

"Whatever fills his boat. But he should go with Rarity. Did you see him turn red? Ha, I bet he's thinking about her while sleeping" said Rainbow Dash. All three of them burst out laughing and continued cleaning the area...

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Carousel Boutique...**

* * *

Rarity was pacing back and forth in her room. She was talking to herself.

"But he likes Luna! He should stick with her" she spoke to herself. Suddenly, her other side took over.

"Not really. I overheard him saying that he doesn't feel the same way about her. Besides, he's handsome. Much better looking than Glacialis" she spoke to herself. She frowned when she said Glacialis' name.

"That ruffian...hitting me and calling me names..I hope he's pissed that I teleported him to the Everfree Forest" she growled. She stopped and collapsed on her bed.

_I'll wait and see if he asks me out. Then it will be confirmed that he's into me _she thought...

* * *

**Azure's house...**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, deep in thought. It felt like my mind was at war. Rarity or Luna?

_Luna! She's the princess of the moon!_

_Yeah, but Trailblazer took her. And she wasn't that interested when you asked her out_

_You got me there...but she's still a princess!_

_Rarity's hotter. You have to admit that. Remember how she looked at you? Your argument is invalid._

_Are you seriously going for her looks? What about her personality? I bet she's a witch!_

_She's the fucking element of generosity! Besides, she's sweet. Remember how she makes free clothes and helps others?_

_Goddammit. You got me. Yeah, Azure go for Rarity. Luna has a good personality, but she's not your type. I heard that she believes alicorns should mate with their own kind. And she fell in love with Trailblazer._

"Whatever. I'm sleeping. This shit is bothering me" I said, turning over and closing my eyelids.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes and looked at the time. Crap, it's 6:30 in the morning. I have to report to the stadium by 7!

I quickly brushed and grabbed my duffel bag. It contains some water and a towel. I ran out of my house lightning fast...

* * *

**At the stadium, far in the outskirts of Ponyville...**

* * *

The stadium was HUGE. It looked like it could seat about 50,000 ponies or more. I walked around and went into the service entrance. A few twist and turns later, I ended up in the locker room. I put my bag and stuff in one of the lockers. I heard hoofsteps behind me and saw the entire gang standing in front of me.

"Good luck, man" said Storm, clasping my hoof. I felt sick.

"Yeah, bring pride to us. We're pretty much your family" said Stratos, slapping my back.

"Guys! I don't think you should make him nervous than he already is" scolded Fluttershy. Both Storm and Stratos fell silent.

"Remember the tactics we taught you" said Twilight. Applejack and Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Just don't do anything stupid" piped up Ash. Applejack glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"And if you win, we'll throw such a big party!" shouted Pinkie happily, hopping around me.

"I hope so." I muttered. God, I never felt so nervous before. Rarity didn't say anything, but she gave me a warm smile. I felt the familiar sensation of my heart skipping, and I grinned back goofily at her.

"Oh look. Everyponies here. Celestia, even Princess Celestia!" informed Pinkie, looking outside the door of the locker room. I gulped.

"Th-the Pr-princess is h-here?" I stammered. Pinkie nodded and the door behind me banged open. Trailblazer walked in, followed by two ponies and a bird like creature I have never seen before. The first pony, or should I say, ponies, were twins. One had a mustache and their manes were red and white. The other pony was a light blue mare. She was a unicorn. Finally, the bird like..thing looked like a female. I heard gasps behind me and saw Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack stiffen.

"What are you doing here, Gilda? Didn't you die a few years ago?" asked Rainbow Dash in disbelief. Gilda chuckled.

"Nope. Just broke my wings. Back on my claws. I've been training Trail here some stuff for the agility part. He's going to win, obviously" she said, smirking. Rainbow Dash growled. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Twilight narrowing her eyes at the sky blue mare.

"Trixie" said Twilight angrily.

"Twilight Sparkle" replied Trixie coolly. They both glared at each other and suddenly burst in a flurry of insults about who coached their athlete with the best magic. I turned to Applejack, who was glaring at the twin ponies.

"Flim and Flam. What in tarnation are you two doing here?" asked Applejack, anger rising in her voice. They both laughed.

"Of course-" said Flim.

"We've been training young Trail here-" added Flam.

"the art of applebucking, dear Applejack. Our way" finished Flim. She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, somepony came on the intercom.

"The first event, Agility, will begin in ten minutes. All participants, please be ready to show your introduction" announced the voice. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly, Pinkie gasped.

"I'm doing the announcing with Spike. See you all later!" she shouted before dashing out of the room.

"Do you know your introduction?" asked Twilight. I nodded. I've been practicing it last night for a while. I've never been so nervous in my life!

* * *

**Ship transfer. Seems like he lost interest at Luna and is heading towards Rarity. But does he really want to let her go?**


	21. Let The Games Begin

**Numbah 22. The full introduction of the Ponylympics Games. Chapter 23 will include the first category, Agility. Enjoy reading it :D**

* * *

"7 minutes until the introduction and the games. Competitors, please line up by the exit." announced the voice in the intercom. Shit. I feel like pissing myself. I was in the locker room with Trailblazer, who looked like he saw a ghost. He was pale as hell.

I took the jersey from the table and looked on it. It had my cutie mark, a dark purple portal, and my name emblazoned on it. Beneath my last name was my number, which was 13.

I quickly slipped it on. Huh, it was light and smooth. Pretty comfy.

The door opened and Luna walked in. She had her mane tied up to a simple ponytail, and she glanced at my direction. I didn't look at her, but sensed she was coming towards me.

"Hi" she said while I was putting my bag back in the locker.

"Hey" I said, shutting the locker. I turned to face her and she was looking away, biting her lip.

"Hey Luna! Came to see me win? Why don't you come sit right here and have a chat?" shouted Trailblazer from across the room. He patted at the empty space on the bench next to him. She frowned at him and turned to me.

"Listen, I know what you saw and what happened. I don't like him either, but here's this" she said, handing me a slip of paper. I took it and glanced at it. It was the schematics of the event that's coming up. It showed a large obstacle field of clouds, with different routes. Another one showed a relay track, but with some field adjustments. This was definitely illegal. Competitors can't get access to events beforehand. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"Thanks" I said, putting the slip in my locker. I'll memorize it later.

"Consider it as a compensation" she said. Suddenly, the buzzer rang and the announcer pony came on the intercom.

"Would contestant 43, please come out for the introduction" said the voice. A shaky Trailblazer stood up and trotted to the doors leading to the field of the stadium. He opened them and I heard the deafening roar from the spectators. I gulped. The room was empty, except for me and Luna.

"I think this will be another gift" Luna suddenly whispered, pushing me against the locker and kissing me fully on the lips. I was surprised, but kissed her back. My wings shot out so fast, I thought they were waiting for this moment. Her mouth tasted like..fruits. Delicious, exotic, fruits. After a few minutes, she stopped and smiled at me. I grinned.

* * *

**Meanwhile, out at the field...**

* * *

"Mares and Gentlecolts! Welcome to the 42nd Ponylympics Games! I am your commentator, Pinkie Pie. Alongside my co-reporter, Spike, we will cover the entire event for you. Since the first event is up in the clouds, we will broadcast it via magic to the OccuGlass monitor" announced Pinkie, pointing at the large, rectangular glass mounted on top of the stadium from the balloon.

"Of course, the glass is a marvel of pony technology and magic. It was developed by Sparkle Industries, the leading manufacturer of machinery and electronics" she said happily. The crowd roared with approval.

Meanwhile, down at the stands, all of the elemental six except Glacialis were watching with excitement. They didn't get normal seats. Due to their status, Princess Celestia gave them VIP seats that were seated on top of the stadium, next to her and below the OccuGlass.

"It's good that Pinkie is spreading the things our company does" Aquarius told Twilight. She nodded and smiled. Storm turned to the pony selling snacks.

"Hey there! I need enough snacks for this entire row!" he ordered. She smiled and threw bags of popcorn and boxes of juice at them. Storm threw a small bag of bits toward her and she caught it, walking away happily.

"Thanks Storm!" said Stratos, munching on a piece of cupcake. He waved his hoof and Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"We were supposed to use the bits to buy stuff from the guest shop or something" she said, irritably. Storm just laughed.

"Relax, Dash. Here, eat this" he said, stuffing a donut in her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed.

"Hey, not bad. Gimme that!" she shouted, wrestling Storm for the bag of donuts.

"Never!" he shouted in defiance, and they both fell to the ground to fight for the donuts. Everypony laughed.

* * *

**Up in the air...**

* * *

"...and of course, that is why I didn't eat a cupcake today" said Pinkie cheerfully. Spike stared at her strangely and spoke into the microphone.

"Um..thanks for telling your morning experience. Anyways, the games have to begin with an introduction by the competitors. And there he is! The first athlete, goes by the name of Trailblazer. He was banished alongside Princess Luna for rebelling against the rule of Princess Celestia. However, he was sent to Saturn for a thousand years. He has come back to prove his might and has a bitter rivalry with Azure Kinesis, another competitor. Let's see what his introduction is, Pinkie" said Spike. Trailblazer walked into the middle of the field. A large right half of the stadium was clad in orange and brown, the color of Trailblazer. They were cheering and clapping, while the other half, donned in dark blue and black, hissed and booed at him.

"And it looks like the fans of Azure have started the flame wars against the fans of Trail" said Pinkie, surprised. Spike grinned.

"Looks like things are going good. Look! he's going to do some magic for his introduction" said Spike.

Trailblazer was concentrating greatly, his horn glowing bright orange. The ground around him rumbled, and a moment later, three large earthly objects shot out. He opened his eyes and aimed his horn at the object closest to him. It began to form itself. He did the same thing to the other two.

"Looks like he's making something out of earth. What's he doing?" asked Pinkie. The crowd was silent, except a voice rang out.

"HEY! HE'S COPYING MY STATUE SUMMON ABILITY-" shouted Virtus before he was cut off by Ash, who put his hoof on his mouth and looked down, embarrassed. Almost the entire stadium laughed.

"..looks like he formed it into three pony races: Earth, Pegasus and Unicorns." reported Spike, ignoring the outburst. Trailblazer finished and stood back to admire his work.

"Now for the final act" he said, smirking to himself. He imbued all three of the statues and they came to life. The Earth pony stuck its hoof out to the unicorn, and she grabbed it. The unicorn showed her hoof to the pegasus, and she held onto it. All three of them held their hooves and looked up. Their mouths opened and released a brilliant beam of light in the night sky. The beam formed into the words PONYLYMPICS XXXXII. Everypony was quiet, then suddenly cheered wildly, stomping the ground with their hooves.

"And it looks like he did an incredible feat, Spike. I'm sure his magic coach will be happy" said Pinkie. Below the balloon, Trixie smirked.

"I'm sure she will" she said, glancing at the stand where Twilight was sitting. She sneered at her, and Twilight shot a look of absolute disgust at her.

"It's time for the next contestant" said Spike, looking at the door where Azure will come out. Trailblazer waved at the crowd and took a seat by the benches.

**Inside the locker room...**

"...it's night out, so your introduction will be far more effective" instructed Luna. I nodded.

"And put your wings down. It's a bad first impression. Not that I don't mind" she said, smiling. I turned red and tried to put them down, but they won't budge. She giggled.

"Here, let me help" she said, holding on to it and gently pushing it down. God, her hooves were so soft. We both succeeded putting my wings down and I told her that. She blushed.

"Anyways, I have to go take a seat by my sister before you come out, or it will arouse suspicions. Good luck, Azure!" she said, waving at me. I waved back and she teleported out of the room.

"Contestant number 13, you are clear to perform" said the intercom. I nodded, gulped one final time, and shot out of the room.

I burst out of the door and flew all the way up. I heard oohs and aahs from the crowd below.

"And he shot off like a rocket towards the skies! Azure Kinesis. He is one of a kind. Literally. He is half dragon and half alicorn. Despite his intimidating looks, he is a nice pony. He crashed here in Ponyville a few months ago, and has quickly fought against the evil that tried to attack us. It seems like he has a relationship with Princess Luna-"

The crowd laughed and whistled. I turned red and wished Pinkie would shut up. I looked down to see Luna hiding behind Celestia. I would do the same thing too.

"...he is also the rival of Trailblazer. Wonder where he's going!" shouted Pinkie, taking out a pair of binoculars and seeing through it. Spike quickly flipped a button on the balloon and a small antenna with a camera came out, focusing it on me. The OccuGlass screen flickered, and turned on, showing me flying up.

"What's he going to do? Escape?" asked Spike. The crowd gloated.

"I don't think so, Spike" said Pinkie, focusing her binoculars on me.

* * *

**Meanwhile, up at the skies...**

* * *

I felt myself reach my limit and quickly turned back down. I could see the glow of the stadium from up here, and it was FREEZING. I nosedived, and it felt like my body was being stripped of its flesh. The wind was roaring past me, and my hooves turned to a brilliant glow of blue. The air behind me charged with dark matter, and I burst forward with tremendous force. Before I reached the ground, I swiftly pulled up and slowed down a little.

"AMAZING PINKIE! He did a Sonic Rainboom. Well, it wouldn't technically be called the Sonic Rainboom, but it's the same thing" he shouted in ecstasy. Pinkie was busy looking at her hooves.

"Is that it?" asked Pinkie, apparently bored.

I grinned down at the crowd.

"Not yet" I said, as a dark purple halo formed around the stadium against the night sky. The crowd started cheering.

I clapped my hooves two times, and the halo slowly disintegrated into white particles. I clapped again, this time harder, and the halo exploded with sparkles. It gently fluttered down towards the crowd. They began to roar in approval.

"It looks like he made the ring turn into...space dust?" said Spike, confused. Pinkie stuck her tongue out and ate some of it. She grinned.

"It's not any space dust! It tastes like sweets! Mmm..this one tastes like a sugar donut" she said, eating another one. Spike tried one and laughed.

"Mmm..you're right, Pinkie! It tastes like gems too. Oooh, this one tastes like a diamond!" he said, picking another one out of the air. I landed on the balloon and spoke into the microphone.

"It's food dust! Its taste differs between everypony's likes on food. Since Spike is a dragon and he eats gems, it tastes like the best gem he ever ate. And Pinkie likes sweets, so it tastes like the sweetest donut for her. Everypony try it!" I said, flying back up. I saw the crowd murmur to themselves and they all tried it. A moment later, they shouted happily at me.

"This is delicious!"

"It tastes like muffins!"

"I need more!"

I flew down and sat next to Trailblazer. He was green with envy. I grinned.

"Well, that was tasty. Now, let's see what the Princesses have to say about their performance!" said Pinkie, pointing at Princess Celestia and Luna. The crowd turned eagerly at them. Celestia stood up and spoke into the microphone.

"Trailblazer's was nice, but Azure's was...tasty. I couldn't stop eating it. I have to vote for him" she said. The side of the stadium covered with dark blue yelled with approval. I smiled to myself and was waiting for what Luna thought. Princess Celestia sat down and Luna stood up, walked up to the microphone, and spoke.

"I agree with my sister. Trail's act was very good, but it did not live up to Azure's Food Dust introduction. He has my vote" she said. I jumped with joy while Trailblazer cursed to himself.

The crowd went wild, while the side that supports Trailblazer was silent.

* * *

**Back to the Elemental Six...**

* * *

"...hey, mine tasted like a super stuffed hayburger" said Virtus.

"Mine tasted like hot chocolate." said Stratos, licking his lips.

"Hush. They're going to start with the agility event" said Rarity, focusing on the field. Everypony turned and watched the field fill with mist. A moment later, a large cloud was on top of the field. Azure and Trailblazer stood up and flew into it. Nopony could see where they were now.

"We will now broadcast from above. Please watch from the OmniGlass screen" said Spike as Pinkie adjusted the balloon to go up. The crowd turned to the screen, intent on the upcoming run...

* * *

**I hope you're hyped. The next chapter will definitely have some action. Don't worry, it's only a day :3**

**Rarity ship? Nah, we'll go with Luna. What happened to Glacialis? A surprise will come at the end of the games. Stay tuned, ponies!**


	22. Agility

**Chapter 23: Agility Event, and a sad story about Azure's past is revealed. Enjoy it and review!**

**NOTE: I might not post a chapter update tomorrow, as I have to somewhere for personal reasons. But rest assured that there will be a chapter over the weekend :)**

* * *

Me and Trailblazer were waiting by the starting line on top of the clouds. He was doing some last minute stretching, and I was analyzing the track in front of us. The first run is going to have automated pillars that pop out if you go near them. The one after that is the Cloudrotor. You know, that spinning thing that you have to get by. I don't know what's after that, but I secretly thanked Luna for giving me the schematics.

The cloud next to us burst open, revealing Pinkie and Spike in their balloon. Both of them waved at us, and I waved back. Spike pressed the button, and a camera came out from the undercarriage of the balloon. An antenna also came out from the top of the balloon. Spike nodded to Pinkie.

"Broadcasting" he said. Pinkie took the microphone.

"Hello there! I hope you can all see us, as we are broadcasting from above. As you can see, the racers are getting ready for the launch. I wonder who's going to win the first run, Spike?" asked Pinkie. Spike shrugged.

"I dunno. But I have my bets on Trailblazer. He seems to be fast and streamlined than Azure, who is a bit stocky" said Spike. A loud cheer came from below, and I imagined all of the ponies watching from the OccuGlass.

"Now hang on there, Spike. You might place your bet on Trailblazer, but mine goes to Azure. Didn't you see him fly up? That was amazing" she said. Spike scratched his head.

"Well, you got me on that one. Anyways, looks like it's about to begin" he said, tilting the camera so it could face us.

The referee walked up and held up a flare. It was red. She turned to the crowd of pegasus watching from the clouds and they cheered. She flicked the flare and it turned green. Both of us burst forward with force as we raced each other past the pillars.

"Shit!" I yelled, avoiding a pillar that came out from above. I swerved again and dodged another one that came out from the right side. But I didn't recognize that a pillar burst out from the ground in front of me. I hit it and crashed onto the ground. I got up and noticed my right leg was bruised. I saw Trailblazer streak off, and I growled. Time to kick in the afterburners.

I opened my wings and propelled myself towards him. The wind was streaking past me, and I felt myself shudder from the amount of force pushed against me.

Trailblazer looked behind him and smirked. _Azure can't catch me_ he thought. Suddenly, a blue blur shot past him and he was whirled around like a tornado. He shook his head and saw that it was Azure. He looked back and waved at him. Trailblazer frowned and flew towards him.

"Wow, it seems to be an intense race. Both of them are neck to neck. Oh, looks like Azure reached the Cloudrotor. He has to quickly go through it or Trailblazer might catch up to him" said Pinkie.

_No way he's going through that spinning thing _thought Trailblazer, kicking himself for more speed.

I saw the spinning cloud and thought of how I went past it before in my trial run. It seemed to be the same rotor from the trial I undertook. While I was contemplating tactics on how to go past it, Trailblazer went past me and jumped into it. He flew alongside the blades and he came out at the other side. He sneered at me and made a run for it. Oh hell no.

I jumped into the rotor and was about to get out when the blade hit my shoulder. I held back a yell and quickly ejected myself out of it. I saw my shoulder was bleeding. Never mind, I'll get it treated after this. I quickly flew after him.

"...looks like Azure has been injured in his shoulder and leg. I hope he can hold himself up, as it seems like Trailblazer is way ahead of him" announced Spike, worry creeping in his voice. I shook my head.

I finally reached a long corridor of clouds. There were several pegasus watching over from the top of it. I saw Trailblazer ahead by one block. I took a step and a plant pot dropped from above. I quickly jumped back to avoid it.

"What the-?" I asked looking up. I saw the pegasus holding up another plant pot. Shit. I guess they drop things on you in this part. I have to be careful.

I took a step back and lunged. It felt like the world was crashing around me, as plant pots, boxes, donuts and cupcakes rained down on me. Well, the cupcakes and the donuts didn't cause any problems, but I have to be careful of them.

Pain erupted as a plant pot landed on my back. I screamed.

"OW MOTHERFUCKING JESUS WHAT IN FUCKS NAME ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING-" I shouted, hopping around. Above me, Pinkie and Spike giggled.

"It seems like he has a colorful vocabulary" said Spike, watching Azure hop around. Pinkie nodded.

"And he seems to be doing the bunny hop. Hey Azure! Pay attention to the event!" shouted Pinkie. I glared at her and she closed her mouth.

"Okay Azure. You might have broken almost your entire body, but this event is yours" I muttered to myself. I jolted forwards and reached up to Trailblazer. He too was bruised almost everywhere. He looked at me and grinned. He pointed ahead of me. Puzzled, I followed where his hoof was pointing and gasped. The finish line was a few kilos away from us! Fuck, I have to put on some speed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Trail trying to boost, but he failed. He was too tired, probably because he used it earlier in the race. I flew forward and forced my wings to go into overdrive. They felt like they were on fire, and I urged them. I saw the line and crossed over it. I gasped in relief.

"Finally..." I murmured, as I heard Pinkie and Spike shouting in joy and the crowd yelled in ecstasy. I collapsed on the ground and closed my eyes. Maybe if I could get some shut eye...

* * *

**In the medical room...**

* * *

The nurse fussed over my wings as I sat on the stretcher, looking forlorn.

"...good thing you stopped forcing your wings right when you crossed the line, or you would've had a wing spasm and then it would've been bye bye for your wings." she said, holding an ice pack on it. The truth is, my bruises were already treated with ice and a few aspirins, but my wings were still paining me. The event already ended, and I obviously won. Not to brag, but I saw Trailblazer stomping past the medal award ceremony that went on earlier. The nurse took the ice patch off and walked into the back room, and I felt my wings. They were stiff.

I shouldn't let my guard down though. I won one event, but there are two more coming. But I guess I'll take a break right now.

The flaps of the tent opened and Virtus, Ash, Aquarius, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked in. I waved at them and they came over to me.

"That was an epic finish!" said Rainbow Dash. I smiled.

"Yeah man. Somepony bet that Trailblazer would win, but I knew you were gonna win" he said, clapping me on my back and glaring at Stratos. He chuckled nervously. I flinched when he touched my wings.

"Ow! Can you, you know, not touch my wings? They hurt like a bitch" I muttered. Virtus quickly took his hoof off and apologized.

"It's alright. So, where are the others?" I asked. The explained that Storm, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity had work to do the next day, so they couldn't attend the event tomorrow. We all chatted for a while until Aquarius checked his watch and yelped.

"Shit! It's closing time here, Azure. We have to leave since we're not competitors. We'll see you at tomorrow's event" he said, walking out of the tent. Everypony else shook my hoof and gave a hug before leaving. I lied down on my stretcher and tried to sleep. Suddenly, I heard the tent flap open and I sat up to see who it is.

It was Luna. She probably came to visit me. She walked up and took a seat next to me on the bed.

"That was some nice flying you did there" she said. I nodded.

"I see your wings are hurting. Maybe I can help?" she asked, getting up and checking them. She softly held onto them and gave me a wing massage. God, that felt so good, and my wings finally relaxed. They lowered and finally closed, and I thanked her.

"Don't mention it." she said. I got up. I feel much better now. I looked outside the tent to see it dark outside. I looked at Luna.

"Want to take a stroll outside? You know, refresh a little?" I asked, sticking out my hoof. Luna blushed and held onto my hoof, and we both walked outside. It was cool and damp, and her moon was glowing brightly in the skies. I looked at it.

"It's beautiful" I said. She nodded and we found a patch of grass to lie down. I was looking up at the moon.

"So...how was it at the moon when you were there?" I asked. She turned away and I was afraid that I trespassed a touchy subject. Fortunately, she finally answered.

"It was depressing. Nothing to do. Just empty space and no life. I thought I would go mad, and I kept staring at Equestria wistfully, just wishing I would go back and leave that damned place" she said. I nodded.

"But you did come back. And I heard you raged over your sister for banishing you" I said. She shook her head.

"I couldn't control myself. I lost it there, so I became hell bent on destroying her and the elements of harmony." she whispered. I was awed and she turned to me.

"What about you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I only remember slivers of my memory. I was somehow created as a prototype of a project. I think I had a mate or something" I said thoughtfully, and I saw her stiffen.

"A mate? What happened to her?" she asked as casually as possible, but I heard anger in her voice. I shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't know. The only thing I remember was that we were both in the Equine War about 120 years ago. We were both running for our lives, and I got shot by a unicorns spell. My leg got hit, so I collapsed. She stopped and looked at me, and I told her to go. But she didn't want to, and she healed me while the soldiers were galloping towards us. We held them off, but eventually we were overwhelmed. That's when she gave me a sad look and said she's going to use the unicharge spell. Naturally, I protested-" I said, choking back tears about that memory. Luna was deeply interested.

"Please continue. I never knew that happened" she pleaded quietly. I agreed and continued on with the story.

"As I said, I protested, but she turned down my pleas. She used the spell, and it killed all of the soldiers around us. But she...she was dead. She was sprawled on the ground, her eyes and mouth open in pain. I staggered up to her and tried to wake her up, not knowing that she was dead. When I felt that pain in my heart, I howled at the night sky and I went insane. I went to the camp where the soldiers were and...destroyed them. Made sure they suffered the same fate she did..." I said. Luna had tears in her eyes and she wiped them off.

"Of course, I didn't leave her body there. I carried her almost the entire day until I reached an open field and I buried her there. The valley was beautiful; there were flowers and a glorious sunset during the afternoon. She deserved this place, and I flew away to slumber and sulk for the next century.." I finished. Luna was quiet.

"That's so sad. I feel so sorry for you" she said, clenching my hoof. I blinked my tears away.

"It's the past. I don't remember much of it anymore, anyways. She was a good friend, but never involved with me in romance. There's somepony else I love who reminds me of her" I said, looking at Luna in her eyes. She smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me when a voice called out in the darkness.

"HEY! Who's here? This field is closed!" shouted the gatekeeper. Me and Luna looked at each other and made a run for it. I couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was, glinting in the moonlight, her mane flying in the breeze and how she smiled at me with those bright teeth. I sighed. I have to beat Trailblazer. Luna is MINE, and he doesn't deserve her.

* * *

**I suck at making sad stories, so if you didn't feel emotionally disturbed, I understand that lol. Anyways, stay tuned for the next event, coming your way over the weekend!**


	23. Strength

**This is chapter 23. I heard that a couple of people were having a problem reviewing the previous chapter. I looked into it and saw that my editor has deleted the first chapter by mistake. Since I don't have the backup of the first chapter, I merged it with the second chapter and relabled it as the first. Hopefully, this issue has been fixed, and I'm going to kick out Nitr0xy for doing that -_- **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Me and Luna quickly ran and hid behind a door in the stadium. We were both laughing.

"That was fun" I said. She nodded and checked the time. She yelped.

"Oh no! I have to go back to the castle. I have to lower the moon in an hour" she said, looking up at the sky. Indeed, the sky was turning bright and a few streaks of sunlight were in the sky. The moon looked odd in the sky during this time.

A flash later, I appeared in front of the castle with her. I blinked. What happened? She turned to me with a strange expression. Was it lust?

"Do you want to come up..for some tea?" she asked dreamily, caressing my chin. Immediately, I would say yes, but I have the games to worry about.

"I would love to, but I have the games to worry about" I said sadly. She nodded understandingly.

"It's alright. But stop by my place after you're done." she said, grinning at me. I smiled and waved at her. She flew up into the castle and I teleported myself back to the stadium locker room. I was about to take a nap on the steel bench when the door burst open and Trailblazer walked in.

"Well, look who's here so early. You might have beaten me in the first event, but mark my words, the second event is mine" he said. My ears perked up.

"Wait-the event is going to start?" I asked, frightened. He rolled his eyes.

"No shit sherlock. It's in twenty minutes. Why?" he asked curiously. I sighed in exasperation. I didn't get any sleep. My eyes felt heavy as hell, and I feel like I'm going to crash in any minute.

"Nothing." I said, turning around. He shrugged.

"Whatever you say" he said, turning to his locker so he could take his jersey out. I put my uniform on and laid on the bench. Time to catch a few winks. I closed my eyes, and a minute later, somepony was shaking me to wake up.

"C'mon Kinesis! You're up!" said the pony. She was holding a list. I yawned and stood up. I rubbed my eyes. She looked at me in concern.

"Are you alright? You seem..off" she said, studying me. I waved her claims away.

"I've been better. I'm going" I said, crashing into the locker. I steadied myself and chuckled. I trotted past the double doors that lead to the entrance of the stadium.

"And here's Azure! He won the last event, but let's see if he has the strength to win this one" said Spike from the balloon. The crowd cheered.

"Is it me or does he look a bit..strange, Spike?" asked Pinkie, scrutinizing me. Spike shook his head and dismissed her claim.

"It's probably you, Pinkie Pie. Anyways, the first part of this event is to buck a large willow tree. The contestants have to drop a certain amount of apples from the trees in order to win. Courtesy of Sweet Apple Acres, the leading producer of apples since..well, since I was born." he said, aiming the spotlight towards Applejack. She waved at the crowds, and they cheered back.

"Alright, we have to give you some protection" said the referee, handing me some hoof protecting shoes. I put them on and stumbled towards the tree. I turned to the referee.

"Do I start now?" I asked irritably. She nodded. I pulled my legs back and kicked the tree as hard as I could. I felt the vibration go through me and the tree. A moment later, a few apples dropped from the tree and into the basket below. The crowd mumbled a little, and a few clapped in courtesy.

"Well..that was..a good effort. Didn't Trailblazer knock down the tree during his event?" asked Pinkie. Spike nodded. The crowd was quiet and the side that supported Trailbalzer started booing at me. I turned towards them and gave them the bird. They booed louder.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you dickheads" I yelled, walking towards the bench. Pinkie and Spike were surprised.

"That's odd. He was never this rude. I think something happened last night that made him easily angered" informed Pinkie.

* * *

**Back in the stands...**

* * *

"What happened to him?" asked Stratos, looking at Azure. Applejack shook her head in disgust.

"I thought he would knock the tree down. But something's wrong with him" she said, staring at him.

"I don't want Trail to win. I bet most of my bits on Azure!" said Aquarius. Twilight glared at him.

"You were gambling?" she asked in a deadly voice. Aqua chuckled nervously and looked towards the field.

Luna looked towards the field. She felt bad because she kept him from sleeping.

"Is something wrong, Luna?" asked Celestia. Luna shook her head and concentrated on the field.

* * *

**In the field...**

* * *

"The winner for the first round is Trailblazer!" shouted the referee, holding up his hoof. The crowd roared in approval.

"Looks like Trail won the first round. Azure better win the next one, as it will hold the most anticipated event of the game: Mud Wrestling" shouted Spike. The crowd started yelling.

"Mud Wrestling? Isn't that..weird?" asked Pinkie. Spike shook his head.

"Not really. The history of mud wrestling has been a colorful one. It said that ages ago, stallions fought each other in a pool of mud over a mate. The same thing went for mares as they fought for a mate. It became a deadly sport, as a couple of competitors were killed during the last game" he explained. Pinkie nodded.

"And they are going to begin!" she shouted as Azure and Trailblazer were lead to the center of the field, where a large puddle of mud was there.

"There will be no protection gear for you two. Each round is sixty seconds. No intentional dislocations or maiming is allowed. If you are kicked out of the ring, it counts as a loss. And do not kill, or you will be disqualified" said the referee. Me and Trailblazer nodded. The ref directed us to the places where we would start, and she took a couple of steps back.

"Competitors, begin!" she shouted. Me and Trailblazer walked around, and then he suddenly lunged towards me. He grabbed me by the legs and tilted me over. I collapsed headfirst into the mud. I gasped and grabbed him by his arm and twisted it. He yelled and I managed to slam him headfirst into the mud.

"Wow! This is intense!" shouted Spikes. Pinkie nodded.

"Yes it is. And it looks the mares in the crowds are going wild too. I'm not complaining; they look pretty hot fighting-"

"I think that's enough, Pinkie. Oh look, they're throwing flowers at them" said Spike, rolling his eyes. The mares were yelling in joy as Trailblazer piledrived Azure. The stallions held them back, and were trying to hide their envy.

I quickly grabbed Trail's head and smashed my knee into it. He yelped and dropped on the ground. I jumped on top of him, grabbed his hind legs and pulled them back. He screamed in pain and the ref ran up to pull me off. She lifted my hoof.

"Azure wins this round!" she shouted. The elementals and the mane six were yelling with joy. Trailblazer was on the ground, trembling. The medics ran up and quickly healed him, and they put him back in place.

"Round two!" shouted Pinkie and Spike together. Trailblazer didn't hesitate to attack me viciously. I dodged his first attack, but the second one got me in the jaw. As I collapsed on the mud, he lifted my head and kept slamming it repeatedly in the mud. I tried to gasp for air, and he pulled me up and threw me back. I crashed and slid among the mud. As I struggled to get up, he punched me right in the face. Everything blacked out and I swear I saw him smirking at me when I went down.

"Round two belongs to Trailblazer!" shouted the ref. Trailblazer waved at the crowd. The medics quickly ran and jolted me with a few pokes with their horn. A few minutes later, I was back on my hooves.

"You're going to pay for that" I growled at him. He laughed.

"This is it. The final round. Who will win?" yelled Spike. I looked at Trailblazer and he was thinking the same thing: _I have to win._

"Wrestlers, begin!" said the ref, moving back. Trailblazer galloped towards me, intent on headbutting me off the ring. I dodged him and quickly grabbed him around his midriff. He yelped and I flipped him upside down. I then drove his head down into the mud. I heard a crack and he screamed. The referee winced as she blew the whistle. The crowd yelled in outrage.

"Unintentional dislocation!" she shouted, waving her hooves in the air. The side supporting Trailblazer cheered while the side supporting me yelled in anger.

"What the hell? It's his arm! It's bound to happen!" I argued with the referee. She dismissed my claims. I shook my head while the referee and the others quickly discussed the case. The medics quickly ran up to Trailblazer to check up on him. A few minutes later, she turned around.

"It looks like Azure had argued with the referee, but failed. We will have to see the verdict of the refs to see who wins this round" said Pinkie, tension in her voice.

"We have decided that this round will belong to Azure. The medics have told us that he only broke his arm. Azure is the winner of the mud wrestling event!" she said. The crowd stomped their hooves in joy.

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my mud covered hooves. Spike and Pinkie shouted out happily.

"It looks like Azure has won the strength event! Now, all he has to do is the-what?" she was interrupted when Spike whispered in her ear and handed her a sheet of paper. She quickly analyzed it and tapped at the microphone.

"Sorry about that, folks. Looks like there is one more event left!" she shouted, to the avail of the crowd.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"Yes, the final strength event is SWIMMING!" she shouted. The crowd looked at each other and cheered. I gulped.

"S-swimming? I don't know how to fucking swim!" I shouted, fear creeping in my voice. Pinkie was about to announce something when a green pegasus landed on the balloon and whispered something to Spike. He turned to the microphone.

"Uh oh. Looks like we have reached our two hour game limit. Looks like we'll have to squeeze the event in with the Magic category tomorrow." he said. The mares and stallions in the audience groaned and they slowly began to file out of the stadium, chattering excitedly. I relaxed a little. Maybe I can get some swimming training from somepony.

I saw Trailblazer being lead out on a stretcher. He gave me the evil eye, and I glared back. I looked down on myself. I smell like crap, and the sunlight is starting to make the mud harden on my body. Time to hit the showers. I turned and made my way towards the showers at the locker room...

* * *

**In the locker room...**

* * *

God, the shower felt awesome. As I doused my mane and watched the gritty mud swirl into the drain, I saw a bottle of shampoo. I picked it up.

"Maneutregena. Keeps your mane silky and soft" I read out loud. I looked for a stallions bottle of shampoo, but this was the only conditioner here. Oh well. I squeezed it and a red, creamy mix came out. I applied it to my mane and it smelled like strawberries. Mmmm.

While I was washing my body, I heard the door bang open. There were a few voices talking to each other, and I recognized them as my friends. I stopped moving and listened to them.

"...yeah, so that part when he did the pile driver was insane" said Aquarius's voice gleefully.

"That was cool, but remember how he cracked his arm? And how Trailblazer drove him headfirst?" said a voice that was Stratos. Then another voice piped in.

"I wonder who's going to help him with swimming. Frankly, I don't know anypony who can swim" said Twilight. The others agreed, and I felt my stomach drop. Shit, I thought they knew how to swim!

"Maybe Rainbow Dash? She knows" said Fluttershy.

"I don't think so. She was terribly afraid of water" said Pinkies voice suddenly.

"I guess he's on his own on the next event" said Stratos quietly. As if on cue, I heard clopsteps and the door slammed shut. I felt a lump growing in my throat as the water dripped off of me. Nopony can teach me how to swim? I'm screwed. Badly.

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like he can't swim. Can he succeed in the swimming part? Find out in the next chapter!**


	24. The Finals

**Sorry for the delay, as I was held up by work. Anyways, here's chapter 24! The final event is in the next chapter. Also, I'm working on a separate story which will NOT be associated with my Elemental Series stories (OmniElements and Equestria's Requiem). **

**It will only feature the Mane Six and will be told from Rarity's POV. I'll give you more details later, but enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

"Hey Aquarius!" I shouted after him. He turned around and grinned. I was at Ponyville, and the sun was setting already. I have to ask Aquarius for swimming training, or I'm gonna fail the next event.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you teach me how to swim?" I asked. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I sure can, but I don't think I have the time today to teach you. I have to do some research-"

"Please! I need training right away! The swimming event is tomorrow" I begged him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I could put off one day of studying to help you out. Sure, I guess. Come with me" he said, turning around and walking around the back of the library. I followed him until we reached a small lake not far from Ponyville. Aquarius dropped his saddlebag on the ground next to me and took a running leap into the water. With a huge splash, he came up and beckoned me to jump in.

I gulped and galloped towards the lake. I jumped and splashed into the lake. The water was cold and relaxing, and I felt myself be with the water. I swam through a couple of fishes and underwater life, and it was relaxing. That is, until I accidentally swam towards the deep end. I sank down suddenly, and I struggled to get up. I felt my air running out, and I tried to raise my hoof above the water. _God, what a terrible way to die _I thought as I felt my oxygen running out.

I felt a hoof grab mine and quickly pulled me out. I saw Aquarius leading me to the shore and he dropped me on the ground. I coughed out water and he was laughing his head off.

"Next time, don't try swimming at the deep end or I'll have to drag your body out again" he said, still laughing. I nodded.

"Now go back in there and practice at the shallow end. It's much safer" he said. I grinned and jumped into the water, and I did a breaststroke and a couple of butterflies until I got the hang of it.

While in the water, I saw something fly overhead and land next to Aquarius.

"Princess Luna! What are you doing here?" asked Aquarius, bowing to her. She smiled.

"I came to give you a message from my sister. She wants to let you know that the Magic event will be removed from the games, so Azure only has to win the swimming event" she said. Aquarius was surprised, and so was I.

"What? Why was it cancelled?" he asked.

"Apparently, the audience disliked it because it was dreadful to watch. Dreadful as in it was too boring" she said, rolling her eyes. Aquarius nodded while I was under the water and overheard a few bits of dialogue.

"Speaking of Azure, where is he? Aren't you training him?" she asked, looking around. Aquarius nodded.

"He's swimming in the lake. Let me see where he is...ah! There he is!" he said, pointing at me. I was bobbing in the water and waved at her. She smiled and waved at me. Aquarius shouted out at me.

"Come back to the shore so you can do a bit of diving off of that tree!" he shouted.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I said, making my way to the shore. I finally reached it and got up. My entire body was dripping with water, and my mane was plastered on my face. I shook it and a few water droplets flew off.

"Sorry about that" I told Luna and Aquarius, who were covered in water. Aquarius glared at me but Luna just shook it off.

"It's no problem" she said, staring at my body. She bit her lip, trying to control herself. She panicked when she felt something wet dripping from between her legs, and she knew it was no water.

"Um..I have to go. Urgent call from Celestia" she said, launching into the air and taking off. I looked at her flying off, and then I looked at Aquarius.

"What just happened?" I asked. He shrugged and pointed at the tree drooping over the lake's edge.

"I suggest you jump from there. It faces the shallow end, and it can help you for when you launch off the podium and into the water" he said. I was turning to go when he stopped me.

"Here, take this. It's easier to see when you wear it" he said, handing me goggles. I grinned and slipped them on. Everything around me looked stretched, and I went to the tree. I stood at the edge and looked down at the water, and then at Aquarius. He held up a flare that was red, and I tensed my muscles, waiting for the jump. He finally flicked it, and it turned green. I pushed off and dove into the water with a SPLASH!

* * *

**Back in the stadium...**

* * *

"..so how in the name of Celestia are we going to put a pool in the arena?" asked Spike, walking next to Twilight. The entire stadium was devoid of any spectators, but a couple of staff ponies were busy setting up for the final event. There were chairs to be cleaned, floors to be swept, and technical systems to be checked. It was a busy day at the stadium, even without the ponies watching it. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"We can do it the old fashioned way. Ask the earth ponies to dig up a huge hole and then the pegasi can fill it up with water. Unfortunately, the contestants will be disgusted by the dirty water" she said, shaking her head. Spike thought about something.

"How about if we just make a hole using your magic, and line the walls of the pool with some kind of plastic to keep the dirty water out?" he suggested. Twilight's ears perked up.

"That's a perfect idea, Spike! I need to tell the princess that!" she said, galloping off. Spike was surprised by her outburst.

"Your welcome!" he shouted after her as she ran away from him.

* * *

**Back at Ponyville...**

* * *

"Well, that's one way to make a cake" said Stratos as Pinkie pulled it out of the oven. She grinned.

"I know! Oh, Azure is going to be so surprised when he eats that jalapeno pepper inside his slice-"

"You guys are making the pastries already?" asked Ash, walking in. Stratos nodded and Ash took a sniff of the air.

"Mmm..smells good. What are you whipping up, Pinkie?" he asked. She smiled and held up a large cake. It was entirely blue, with dark purple frosting around it. On top was squiggling writing, saying CONGRATS CHAMP. Ash raised his eyebrows.

"But he didn't win" he said. Stratos rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, genius. We all know he's going to win the last round, so we made it for him. Anyways, why did you come here?" he asked, opening the pantry and taking out a carton of eggs. Ash cleared his throat.

"Well, I bought the shipment of apples you asked for. You said one of a kind, right?" he said, looking at Stratos. He shrugged.

"Ohohoh! I said that! Is it zap apples? They make excellent cooking apples!" squealed Pinkie excitedly. Ash chuckled and lowered a basket full of those rainbow colored, squarish apples with zig zag stems. Pinkie laughed, grabbing the basket and taking it to the pantry.

"I hope its enough. Applejack had a fit saying that she needed some of it for the family. You know, business and whatnot" he said. Stratos looked curiously at the basket.

"Yeah, it's enough. Thanks man!" he said, brohooving Ash. He turned to leave, and he caught the whiff of another delicious pastry cooking. He felt his mouth water and licked his lips.

_I can't wait for the afterparty after Azure wins _thought Ash, trotting through the path that leads to Sweet Apple Acres...

* * *

**In Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

"Wake up Hurricane! Don't you dare sleep through my meeting!" shouted Ak, smacking him upright in the head. Hurricane jolted from his peaceful slumber and glared at Ak. He chuckled and returned to his seat. The room had a round, circular table, and Ak was sitting by the head of the table. Hurricane, his right hand griffin, sat next to him. The other seats were filled by the improved Umbra clones. Magnus, Lynx and Tex were sitting next to him, apparently bored.

"As I said before I was interrupted, we are to attack Ponyville Arena tomorrow night" he said as a map rose from the table. It showed the arena of Ponyville, and a blinking red light showing the rally point.

"Now, the avian clones will be the air units. Defend the motherbase from the WINGCOM pegasi, who are sure to attack us. If you find Rainbow Dash, who is the commander, or...even greater, Storm Volt, kill them. But keep Storm alive. I want to see him personally" said Ak. The avians looked bored, but Lynx stood up.

"They'll be decimated, sir" she said. The avians behind her agreed. Ak grinned.

"Good. Then, the Earth clones will be the first wave to invade the stadium. Show no mercy. Kill anypony thats inside" he said, nodding at the earth units. They nodded with approval.

"Finally, the Uniclones will disable the shielding systems in the arena, which will surely be activated by that accursed purple unicorn and her mate" he growled. One of the Uniclones stood up.

"Sir, we'll take out Twilight Sparkle and Aquarius Flood when we invade." he said. The Uniclones roared with approval.

"Finally, remember our soon to be hostage. We don't want any...misfortunes..falling up her" he said. The clones exchanged looks with each others and all smiled maliciously.

"And if you capture Azure...you will be..let's just say rewarded beyond your dreams." he said, rubbing his hands together in eagerness. The clones raised their hooves and cheered.

"Now then my soldiers, return to your bunkers to rest. Hurricane shall alert you when the time is near." he ordered. One by one, the clones stood up and filed out of the room in a neat, straight line. When the room was empty, Ak called Hurricane.

"Yes sir?" he asked. Ak was looking outside the window, where the scenery was slowly going past them. Indeed, the entire peak of the mountain was moving as they had plans to reach the outskirts of Ponyville by tonight.

"Once we capture the high value target, where will we keep her? I don't think I have any chains that can hold her-"

"Sir, I found these chains. They were in an ancient casket I found while digging through the depths of the mountain. Apparently, they are older than our hostage, so it can restrain her well." he said, handing the chain to Ak. He took it and examined it. It was old and rusty, and barely looked as if it can hold an ant. Ak sighed. He'll take the risk.

"Good then. Remember, when she's captured, we stay at the outskirts of this cursed town. Keep the defense systems online, and have some of the umbra clones do patrols around the mountain. We don't want any unwanted visitors, do we?" he said, pocketing the chains. Hurricane shook his head.

"No sir! I'll be at the control room then, keeping watch on the munitions and other vital systems" he said, turning around. Ak nodded.

"Go. Tell me if there is anything interesting" he said, turning around to face the window. Hurricane went through the sliding doors as Ak wondered what will happen during that fateful day tomorrow...

* * *

**Back at the stadium...**

* * *

The stadium was slowly filling with spectators. It was night, and spotlights were flashing across the audience and the field. There was a planned fireworks show after the event ends, and the stadium lights were beautiful against the night sky.

The pool was in the center of the field. It was about 400 meters long, and the water was sky blue. There were magical orbs lighting the pool underneath while the water was shimmering, and the edges of it was covered with pavement.

On the head of the pool, two podiums have been erected to launch off. One was painted in Trailblazers color, and the other was in my color. I was at the edge of the pool, doing some stretches and drinking alot of water for the event. I heard a sound above me and looked up to see the commentators balloon flying overhead.

"Welcome, mares and gentlecolts, to the final event of the 42nd Ponylympics! Who will win this and be declared the top athlete? And who will be at the winners podium, holding up the trophy emblazoned with their name? We will find out soon!" shouted Pinkie in excitement. The crowd was all hyped up, stomping their hooves in anticipation.

I was hyperventilating, and I felt like throwing up. A hoof was on my shoulder, and I turned to see Storm smiling at me.

"You're gonna do great, bro" he said, clasping my hoof. I nodded, not being able to speak.

"We're cheering for you" said Virtus, shaking my hoof.

"Make my training worth it" said Aquarius, winking at me. I chuckled nervously.

"Cheer up, you'll do awesome!" said Rainbow Dash, giving me a hug. So did Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity and Applejack.

"Aw, you're doing hugs? Too bad I couldn't join" pouted Pinkie from the balloon. We all laughed, and we saw Luna land next to us. She grinned at us.

"I wish you the most sincerest luck, Azure" she said, giving me a hug. I felt myself lose my senses for a while, because she had an awesome scent. Kind of like a fruit smoothie. God, what kind of perfume does she use?

"Contestants! The games will begin in three hours! Please begin your preparations!" shouted Spike, consulting his list. Everypony who was with me said "good luck" for the last time and went up to the stands. I looked around the stadium. The sky was pitch black, with the exception of Luna's moon and the stars, which were glittering in the light. Suddenly, skylights shot out from the sides of the stadium. One was the color of my mane, while the other one was the color of Trailblazers mane. Both of them were moving around in the sky. It looked so beautiful. I wonder how it looks from Ponyville.

This is it. The moment has come. Time to win this once and for all.

* * *

**You all want to kill me for the cliffhanger, don't you? Don't worry, a fresh update will come tomorrow!**


	25. Surprise Offensive

**So, here's number 25. Watch how the games end. Also, check out my new story, Hollow Paradise. Anyways, enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

"All contestants, the event will begin in five minutes. Please take your positions on the podiums." shouted Spike. I finished drinking my 8th bottle of water and got on the podium. I cricked my neck and looked next to Trailblazer, who was pale and was splashing some water in his face. I shook my hooves and put my goggles on. I made sure my wings were shut tight by my sides.

"Here we go. The final event. Start the countdown!" said Pinkie excitedly. Spike nodded.

"The event will start in thirty seconds. Last chance to prepare, contestants" he said. I gasped, breathing for air. The water was cool and refreshing looking. God, it will feel so good when I dive in.

A horn sounded. The preparation signal. I tensed back my muscles, getting ready to jump in.

"This is the 400 meter Freestyle, Butterfly and Breaststroke event. The competitors have to do three laps consisting of three categories of swimming: Freestyle, which means they can swim any way they can, Butterfly, which means they have to swim using the Butterfly technique, and finally, the Breaststroke, which means they have to swim using that move. I can't wait to see!" squealed Pinkie. Spike nodded and held up the flare.

"Swimmers, ready!" he shouted, holding the flare aloft. I held myself back and looked up intensely at the flare, which was burning bright red. He raised it and it turned green.

"GO!" they both shouted. I launched myself off and dove into the water with a SPLASH!

The water was so cool and refreshing, and I felt like I would sleep in it. I remembered this lap was Freestyle, so I swam normally. I looked to my left to see Trailblazer next to me. He seemed to receive good training to keep up with me.

I gasped for air and kept going at it. I could see the edge of the pool and I tapped it. I launched off of it and did kept going at it using the Butterfly technique, which was kind of hard. But I managed to keep ahead of Trailblazer, who was struggling for air. I grinned to myself.

"Looks like Azure finished his first Freestyle lap, and now he's in the Butterfly lap. Trailblazer has to catch up, or it's over for him." said Pinkie, looking at the two figures making a splash at the pool.

I reached the edge of the pool from where I started and I tagged it. I realized that I was out of breath, and I stayed there for a while, catching my breath. I noticed Trailblazer getting closer and I took off from the edge, using the Breaststroke. Trail was glaring at me, and I could see he was panting and he couldn't come after me. I turned my head around and lowered my head into the water to cool it. It felt refreshing, and I felt a surge of adrenaline as I made my way closer to the finish mark...

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Mobile Sunblood Mountain peak...**

* * *

"Alright, today is the day we all have been waiting for. We will launch our attack tonight." said Ak, standing on a large stage. In front of him was a large audience of Umbra clones, who were screaming in approval.

"Remember, I will first try to take our target. If I am unsuccessful, which I will not be, you shall come to take her by force. Remember, no pony gets out of this alive. Show no mercy. However, keep them-" he said, pulling out a flyer that had posters of the Elements of Harmony and the Elementals. "alive. Do not kill them, or you shall feel my wrath. Do you all understand?" he said, looking at them. They nodded in agreement.

"Good. Go back to your launch bays. Hurricane will raise the alarm if my part fails" he said. The clones got up and left through the exits.

"Hurricane. Give me the armor" said Ak when the last clone left. Hurricane nodded and handed him a few pieces of Royal Guard armors, the ones that Celestia's guards wear. He took it.

Now, since he is a Shadow Rifter, he cannot wear the armor, obviously due to the fact that he isn't a pony. But Ak is an accomplished metamorphus. He can transform into anything he can think of. So he will become a pony.

Ak closed his eyes for a while, and the air around him shimmered. A moment later, he transformed into a stallion. He looked normal in every way, except for the fact that his mane was matte black, along with his hide. His eyes were blood red and he also had small fangs on his teeth. He turned to Hurricane, smirking

"Huh, being a pony isn't that bad." he said, slipping on the armor. Now he looked exactly like the Royal Guard.

"I'll give you the call. Peace." he said, opening his wings and flying towards the stadium. Hurricane looked out towards the stadium and smiled in an evil, sadistic way...

**In the skies above the stadium...**

Ak circled around the stadium a few times, trying to find a good spot to land unnoticed. He then realized he found a good spot a few feet behind where the princess was sitting. A stroke of luck.

He lowered himself down on the ground and landed with a quiet thud. He then proceeded towards Princess Celestia and positioned himself next to her, making it look like he was one of the normal guards on duty. He spoke quietly into the headset.

"I'm in position. Tell me if it's good to attack." he whispered. A crackle of static later, Magnus replied.

"Checking. Hold up, doing ground recon" he said. Ak looked up to see a dark figure going in a circular orbit around the stadium. He smiled, and a beep came out of his headset. The princess turned to him.

"What was that?" she asked. Ak shrugged.

"I don't know, your highness. Must've been the OccuGlass" he said. The princess nodded and turned back around to watch the event. Ak whispered furiously into the headset.

"She might know we're doing this! Are you done with the recon?" he hissed into the headset.

"Yeah. The audience is paying full attention to the contestants. Luna is also distracted. Go for it!" he responded. Ak nodded and lunged towards Celestia, grabbing her by the mouth and pulling her back from the crowd. Nopony seemed to hear her muffled yells, or to notice that she mysteriously disappeared. Ak chuckled while Celestia turned to face him, hatred in her eyes. He then realized her horn was starting to charge, and he quickly grabbed hold of it. She gasped.

"Oh no no. No magic. I'm disrupting it right now, but it's temporary. Use your magic against me, and I'll cut it off permanently" he threatened her. Celestia's eyes widened in surprise, and then became downcast in defeat. He smiled to himself. Time for his army to attack.

* * *

**The launch bay of the mountain...**

* * *

****Hurricane held the headset close to him, waiting for the signal. Suddenly, it beeped.

"Send them out, Hurricane. We're going to give the Elementals hell!" replied Lynx. Hurricane grinned.

"Will do" he said, turning around and punching a small black button, which activated the lights and siren. The room dimmed, and red lights started flashing everywhere. From the control center, he could see the clones looking up and quickly jumping to their positions at the doors. The hangar doors slowly opened, revealing a beautiful sunset. Each squadron of clones jumped in their respective orders from the hangar doors and fell down onto the ground below...

* * *

**At the stands...**

* * *

Luna was watching the games intently. Too intently to notice her sister mysteriously disappeared.

"Haha, I never knew Trailblazer could get a wingboner while swimming. Don't you think, Tia?" she asked, turning to see the chair empty. Puzzled, she got up and looked around. The guards around her stared at her in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, your highness?" asked one of the guards. Luna turned to him.

"Yes there is. Where did my sister go off to?" she asked. The guards looked at each other.

"She said she had to attend to personal matters. She left with one of the guards. He was a pretty strange looking fellow, don't you think so Slipstream?" he said, turning to his partner. Slipstream nodded.

"Yeah. He seemed out of this world, if you ask me. Weird eye color and he had fangs too!" he said. Luna facehoofed herself.

"YOU IDIOTS! SHE MIGHT'VE BEEN TAKEN TO BE KILLED. OR HELD AS HOSTAGE. DON'T YOU BRAINLESS TWITS KNOW ANYTHING?!" she yelled at them. The guards cowered in fear.

"We're sorry! We'll alert the others, please calm down!" said Slipstream, his horn glowing. It sent a brilliant orange beam into the air and exploded in a shower of sparks. The crowd cheered, thinking it was a stray fireworks.

"The other will respond. It's best you don't alert the crowd. It will cause an uproar" said Slipstream, following his partner through the corridor door. Luna shook her head. There are some ponies who will need to know this. She flew down towards the VIP booth...

* * *

**Back in the field...**

* * *

"AND IT'S TRAILBLAZER BY A LANDSLIDE! HE WON THE SWIMMING EVENT!" shouted Pinkie and Spike together. Trailblazer did win, but I caught a glimpse of him using his wings in the water to propel himself. Fucking cheater.

The crowd shouted in approval, but the side supporting me groaned. I felt bad for them and for myself.

He got out of the water and waved at the crowd while I leaned against the pool edge, comprehending on what happened. I was way ahead of him when he shot past me. I saw his wings working underwater, and the water sprayed into my face, blocking my vision.

As I got out of the water, panting. I saw hooves in front of me. Trailblazer was standing there, a gold medal around his neck. He smirked at me.

"Look who won. I suggest you stay on the ground. It suits you very well" he said, laughing. I glared at him and he landed far off from me and a crowd of mares surrounded him. I sighed.

"Well, that sucked. I thought you were gonna win" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Spike and Pinkie looking at me sadly. I shook my head and pointed at him.

"He cheated! Didn't you guys see?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"Sorry, we didn't see. Looks like he won this year's game. Maybe you can try two years later?" said Pinkie. I groaned, closing my eyes. I heard six thuds next to me and turned to see Storm, Stratos, Virtus, Ash and Aquarius standing there.

"I thought you would win" said Aquarius, shaking his head. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry. But he cheated! He used his wings!" I said. Ash nodded.

"Yes, he did. I saw him going fast. Faster than normal. And his wings were sticking out when he crawled out of the pool." said Ash indignantly.

"Nevermind the games. We have to tell you something important" said Stratos hurriedly. I raised my eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked. Before he could open his mouth, a loud explosion surrounded the stadium. The spectators turned from cheering on to screaming in terror. They tried to file out, and I looked to see a large crater where the seats were on the left side of the stadium. There were a couple of bodies sprawled around it.

Another explosion, and the OccuGlass burst into a shower of glass that fell on the crowd. I was silent, watching everything going on. I couldn't hear Storm shouting out orders to stop them. All I saw was a silver blur shoot past me, followed by a gray blur as they battled bizarre dark pony-like creatures.

I snapped out of it and realized that I'm in the middle of a battlefield. Aquarius was repelling the incoming wave with his horn, Ash and Virtus were brawling with the shadow ponies and Storm and Stratos were duking it out in the skies above, killing the clones. I looked down at my hooves. I'm not designed for sports. I was made for combat. A grin spread across my face, relishing the thoughts of killing the shadow ponies. I galloped and jumped into the air, circling around the arena. I found a couple that cornered a poor group of civilians. They were cowering in fear as one of the clones lowered her horn, aiming to kill. I charged my horn and released a beam of energy that sliced through her, making her melt into the ground. The others looked around in confusion as I landed behind them. They noticed me and growled, pawing the ground.

I smiled and beckoned them to come towards me. All four of them quickly ran towards me, determination and murder in their eyes...

* * *

**Yep. Looks the games ended in a bang. What happened to Celestia? Ak will reveal his true motives in the next chapter! **


	26. Hostage Taker

**Chapter 26. This includes a brief fight scene, but I'm saving the good stuff when Azure fights Ak. Trust me, it will be good. Anyways, I was thinking about this and decided that Equestria's Requiem WILL have a sequel, which will be the final installment to the Elemental Trilogy. It will be a bit different, as the protagonist will be FEMALE, partly due to the fact that the first two had male protagonists. So what do you guys think? Express your opinions in your review, because I always read them :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As they charged towards me, I quickly stepped out of their path. One of the clones who was unlucky to keep going smashed into the wall with a sick THUD. I turned to see him melting into the ground. The other two glared at me and one of them pulled out a axe. He charge towards me, swinging it dangerously. I dodged the first strike, but the second one ripped through my flesh. I yelled in pain and stumbled back. The clone saw this opportunity to strike the final blow.

When he brought down the axe, I quickly grabbed his hoof and jerked it back hard. He gasped and dropped the axe, and I quickly grabbed his head. I looked at him with hate in my eyes as I pulled. I heard the sounds of wrenching bones and muscles ripping until I decapitated him completely. As his lifeless body kneeled to the ground and melted down in the shadows, I threw the head towards the last clone remaining. He looked at me with fear in his eyes, and slowly backed away.

I slowly trotted over to him, my body covered in blood. I was laughing maniacally, intent on killing him. As I focused my eyes on him, something strange happened. I felt a soft snap in my mind as the clone was lifted up by some unknown force. He was also glowing with a dark blue aura. As I focused my eyes on him, he slowly started to compact himself, like how the trash compactor flattens garbage.

_Kill him or let him live?_ asked a cool female voice. Wait-is this my conscious?

I was a bit unsure, but I reminded myself that they were responsible in massacring tons of ponies. Anger filled me as I continued to bend him into horrifying shapes.

I could hear bones crunching as he screamed in pain. I kept focusing my eyes on him until he fully snapped back and his spine cracked. He stopped screaming and was quiet. I dropped his body onto the ground heavily, and I shook my head. What in the name of Celestia happened?

_Your talent. It has been unlocked. _said the same voice. I looked around in confusion.

"W-who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted. The voice chuckled, and some reddish mist billowed out of my horn. It took form in front of me, until I could realize it was a pony. Except she was a Dragicorn. And she looked oddly familiar...

"Hello Azure" she said, smiling at me. I gaped at her.

"Do I know you?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"Remember? A century ago? The Equine War?" she inquired. I felt myself lose my breath. It can't be...

"Callisto? It's you?" I asked weakly. She broke into a gin.

"Sure am. How are you?" she asked. I felt stupid.

"But-how are you in my mind? And what do you mean about talent?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Azure, you were always the slow one when we did missions. I'm in your mind because of that Unicharge spell. It transfers a bit of life essences to a nearby soul for safe keeping. Since you were near, a bit of my soul connected with your mind. And the reason I never talked with you is because I was locked inside your mind due to your locked talent. Seeing as you finally unlocked it, I'm free to communicate with you" she explained. My brain was still processing what she was saying.

"Ok...so how about my talent?" I asked. She walked over to the body and looked at it. She made a revolted face.

"It's a sick technique, and its rarely used, but you have it. Muscle Manipulation talent. It causes extreme pain to the target, and it breaks them. Literally." she said, poking his dead body. I looked at it.

"Well, that's going to be useful. Obviously I'm not going to use it against innocent ponies, but hostiles..maybe" I said, looking down at my hooves with a gleam in my eyes. Callisto looked at me strangely.

"Well, I'll be in your mind now. I can give you intelligence on everything you need" she said, slowly dissolving into a cloud. The cloud flew towards me and it seeped into my body. There was a gently clicking in my body and I felt her talking inside of me.

"Searching through your mind...mostly crap...oooh, what's this. Luna huh? Some affection towards her? Not even! You have some really good dreams about her" she giggled, and I frowned. I blocked that memory and thought from her.

"Hey! I was up to the good part!" she protested.

"Shut up. Anyways, we need to find Ak and get back Princess Celestia" I said, opening my wings and taking off...

* * *

**Down at the field...**

* * *

"Alright girls, since they're taking care of the ground forces, we should help them" said Twilight. All of them nodded.

"Good. Rainbow Dash, I want you to take care of the air units. Do whatever you can." said Twilight. Rainbow Dash raised her hoof in salute.

"You can count on me!" she said, taking off towards the sky, which was dotted with smoke and small explosions. Twilight turned to Fluttershy.

"You can help her, Fluttershy" said Twilight, but Fluttershy shook her head.

"I'd rather not fight in the air. I have my friends to help me...if you don't mind" she said, raising her hoof and whistling. A moment later, creatures from the Everfree Forest came towards her like an army. She ordered the cockatrices to petrify the clones, and they ran off towards the smoke that was flying smiled.

"Great! Now, Applejack and Pinkie-"

"We know the drill, Twi. Buck first and ask questions later" said Applejack, smirking. Pinkie nodded vigorously and they both took off towards the ensuing chaos.

"Alright then. Which leaves me and Rarity to cast some defensive and offensive spells on us and the enemies" she said, motioning towards Rarity to come towards her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not accomplished in magic like you are, Twilight" said Rarity. Twilight shook her head.

"Nonsense! We can both channel our energies to produce powerful spells." she said. Rarity thought about it and agreed.

"Good. Let's get going-BEHIND YOU!" screamed Twilight, pointing behind Rarity. Rarity quickly kicked back and heard a satisfying THUD as a clone collapsed onto the ground. Rarity smirked while Twilight stared at her, her jaw agape.

"Thanks for warning me. They seem pretty light" she said, following Twilight...

* * *

**The peak of Sunblood Mountain...**

* * *

I landed on top of the mountain, panting. I looked for Ak and saw him standing there, holding Celestia by her hooves. She was knocked out. Ak heard me and turned around. When he saw me, he frowned.

"Damn, I thought my clones took care of you." he said. I raised my hoof and a beam of energy formed.

"It's over. Give her back." I growled. Ak smirked.

"You in what army?" he said. I chuckled and snapped my hooves. A moment later, the smell of ozone was in the air as Storm landed, still crackling with electricity.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to me and those ponies two years ago" said Storm angrily, electricity still surging through him. Ak laughed.

"Really? Storm? I would've thought you would send more reinforcements-"

He was interrupted when four simultaneous hooves landed behind me. Virtus, Ash, Stratos and Aquarius were glaring at him. Ak's gleeful face dropped into a smile.

"No matter..uh..I can handle you all" he said. I looked at Storm and he nodded. A few minutes later, six figures landed behind us. It was Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie. Now Ak looked worried.

"Er...on second thoughts..I think I'll run" he said, pulling Celestia with him as he tried to run. We tried to go after him, but something landed in front of him.

It was Luna, except she was in Nightmare form. Which looked badass. She growled at Ak.

"Give my sister back, fiend" she said, pawing her hooves at the ground and getting ready to charge. Ak gulped.

"Shit..you got me good...but I have something that all of you would be delighted in seeing." he said, raising his hands up. We all looked at each other.

"What is it?" asked Storm. Ak chuckled darkly and something came up from behind him. It was a pony, but he was knocked out. He looked oddly familiar, with a silverish hide and a white mane. Wait-that can't be-?

"Glacialis?!" said Rarity weakly, staring at him. Ak chuckled.

"Ah, your friend here tried to stop my attack against you. Needless to say, he failed miserably. Try making a move against me, and he will die. Alongside your beloved Princess" he said, shaking Glacialis violently. I bit my lip. Shit, we couldn't get him now. Ak grinned maliciously.

"Good, good. I don't think I need him anymore" he said, throwing Glacialis' body towards us. Rarity quickly caught him and held him. I looked at Ak as bits of rocks started swirling around him.

"Think fast!" he said, throwing something on the ground. It cracked and formed around him like body armor. Oh no...

"Quick! Grab him!" I shouted as we lunged towards him. He took off but I quickly grabbed hold of him as he took off. He was going too fast for the others to catch up by conventional means. I looked down to see all of them standing there.

* * *

**Back on the ground...**

* * *

"FUCK! WE LET HIM ESCAPE!" shouted Storm, stomping the ground. Everypony looked at him in surprise and Virtus came up to him.

"Dude, relax-"

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN WE LET THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD ESCAPE? REMEMBER THE COLTON MASSACRE? THE INCIDENT IN APPLELOOSA? WHAT HE DID?! I SWEAR ON MY SOUL I WILL NOT REST UNTIL HE'S DEAD" he said, veins sticking out of his neck as rage filled him. Rainbow Dash looked at him in awe.

"Woah...but Virtus is right. You have to control yourself or you might lose it" she said reasonably. He shook his head, bitterness in his voice.

"You guys don't understand how I feel right now...I'm going after him" he said, opening his wings. Ash quickly ran up to him.

"No! He's going to kill you-"

"I don't care. I want to take him down" he said, and without any word, he took off before any of them could intervene. Luna was also looking at Ak and Azure, who were slowly starting to disappear in the skies. She growled and formed herself into a mist, and took off after them.

"Well, that was a surprise" said Stratos, looking at both of them chasing after Ak.

"We're not going after them. If they call for help, we'll respond immediately. But for now, we need to fortify the towns and cities around Ponyville. Fast" said Twilight. They all agreed and went their separate paths towards the towns...

* * *

**Back to Azure...**

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark blue mist following us. I broke into a grin, knowing who it is. Suddenly, I felt something clinging on the object too. I moved my head to see Storm holding on. He grinned at me when I was about to ask why he was here.

"Don't ask. Personal reasons" he said. I nodded and focused on what we're going to experience once we land. Either we fight a large horde of clones as a team and die as one, or we become hostages. I'll take the first option. I don't want to end up as a damsel in distress...

* * *

**Now that he unlocked his special ability, looks like Azure will definitely use it against Ak. Storm and Luna tagged along, intent on getting Ak too. Oh, this is going to be epic! **


	27. An Old Friend

**Chapter 27! Sorry for not updating. I will come back to daily updates, as I had alot of work placed on top of me, and to add to the pile, I had to brainstorm a few ideas about Equestria's Requiem sequel. Message me if you have any ideas or suggestions. Enjoy this chapter while I write down a couple more ideas lol *sigh***

* * *

As Ak landed with the pod, I silently let go and jumped off. I quickly made my way towards a boulder that was in the mountain entrance and hid behind it, overseeing him. The armor around him fell apart as he took Celestia through a door. He closed it behind him and I quickly ran up to it to see if I can break it down.

"You can't break it. It's reinforced steel." said a gruff voice behind me. I turned to see Storm walking towards me.

"How do you know?" I asked. He walked up and gave it a good kick.

"Yeah, it's steel. I can tell because of the electron particles surging through it." he said, looking closely at the door.

"Then let's kick it down!" said yet another voice, and this time it was Luna. She was still in Nightmare form, and boy does she look scary. And intimidating. But mostly scary.

"Great idea, but we'll attract too much attention. How about we go around it?" suggested Storm. Luna shook her head.

"It's going to take too much time. How about-"

"How about we go now?" I asked impatiently, pointing at the portal I made through the door. Storm looked flustered and Luna was chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can go through things..." he said, rubbing the back of his head. I laughed and we all went through. Leading through it was a large tunnel that was pitch black.

"We need to minimize our signatures. One light source only" whispered Storm. I looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know these terms? You sound like a soldier." I said as I lit my horn with light. Storm smirked.

"That's because I am. Or in this case, I _was._" he said as we walked silently through the tunnel, my horn illuminating the way...

* * *

**In the dungeon of the mountain...**

* * *

Ak threw Celestia in the dungeon room. He was whistling to himself and he called Hurricane.

"Yes?" he asked, walking towards Ak. He pointed at Celestia's unconscious body.

"Lock her up with those chains. When you're done, tell me. And if she wakes up, let her be. Somepony wants to meet her.." he said, laughing to himself. He then turned and left the room, leaving Hurricane to mess around with the shackles as he tightened Celestia's hooves against the wall...

* * *

**Back to the rescue party...**

* * *

"Guard!" hissed Storm, pulling us behind a small clearing in the caves in the nick of time as a lone pony strolled by us, looking bored. He then stopped in front of where we were hiding, which was unfortunate.

"I'll get him" said Luna quietly, standing up and sneaking towards the guard. She pulled out a lethal looking knife, and with a flash of silver, she had the knife buried in his neck and her hooves over his mouth. He yelled in muffled panic and pain, and then slumped against the ground, blood gushing freely from his neck wound. Luna pulled her knife out and wiped it against the rock.

"I'll take that, thank you very much" she said, snatching a pair of keys from the guards belt. Me and Storm stared at her in surprise, and she looked puzzled.

"What? I always carry a knife." she said, putting it back in her sheath.

"Why do you carry one? Damn, the princesses here are badass!" said Storm weakly. I nodded and Luna giggled.

"Duh, I'm the director of Lunar Ops. I always carry one in case some fool tries to kill me, which unfortunately happened last week. Luckily, I only got his chest-"

"Shhh, I see some light sources. Oh shit, it's a large squad!" I whispered at them. Storm looked around and found an opening. He burst into a grin.

"Ah! Through here! I think it's a vent." he said, pulling the grate away and motioning me to come in. I quickly went in, followed by Storm and then Luna.

* * *

**In the dungeon where Celestia is being held...**

* * *

Celestia groggily opened her eyes and groaned. She then realized she was in a dark, damp room. She looked around and tried to move her legs, but found them bolted against the wall.

_Oh, for the love of myself _she thought. Suddenly, the door creaked open in front of her and she looked up. Hate filled her instantly as she saw Ak walk in, apparently happy.

"Ah! You're awake! Good. I was afraid you had died" he said, taking a seat across from her.

"You're going to pay for this, Ak. I will send in my operatives to kill you!" she threatened him. Ak chuckled.

"Oh, go ahead. Send in ALL of your operatives. They'll see the same fate as..ah..little Red Velvet over here" he said, holding up a skull of a pony. Celestia gasped.

"No..not her..I sent her to do some observation work here!" she wailed. Ak shook his head.

"She had the misfortune to be captured by one of my clone patrols. She was pretty tough. Lasted longer than I thought during the torture session. And she had some colorful words when we used the saw on her. Ugh, I think Hurricane still has some blood left on him-"

"SHUT UP! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" screamed Celestia, struggling against the chains. She tried to use her horn, but found out her energy that powers her magic gone. Ak raised an eyebrow.

"The reason you have no magic is because those chains absorb magical energy. Your efforts to use magic are fruitless." he said. Celestia hung her head.

"Good. Now, I think you'll be happy to see an old friend. She said she wanted to see you so badly." said Ak, opening the door. A pony walked in. She was an alicorn, but had a sinister look with her. Her mane was chrome silver, and her hide was dark. Dark like space. Her cutie mark was a constellation of stars, and she sneered at Celestia. Celestia's eyes widened. Could it be-?

"Hello, Celestia" she said as Ak left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Who are you?" she asked, still looking at her. The pony raised her eyebrows.

"Surely you don't recognize me? That's sad. Remember about a millenia ago? The Equestrian Civil War?" she asked, still staring at Celestia hungrily. She nodded, and then gasped. No! Not her!

"Ah, I see it in your eyes. You finally remember. I still haven't got my revenge for what you did to me years ago..." said the pony, her eyes glinting with evil.

"Andromeda! That was necessary! You became corrupted with power, and I had to overthrow you so I could establish a better rule over Equestria." shouted Celestia. Andromeda shook her head.

"No, I had the perfect government. Torture anypony that speaks against me, kill anypony that spies on us and kill all non ponies in a genocide campaign. Then you came along with your words on "Peace" and "Free rule" and took all of my supporters away. You then banished me to the farthest galaxy from Equestria after you took the throne. What do you have to say, huh?" she asked, taking out a knife. Celestia became full blown on panic now as she tried desperately to break free. Andromeda laughed in malice.

"Oh, I love your attempts to break free. I can't wait to slit you, absorb your powers and restore my old government. I'm sure the civilians would love to see me back" she said.

"How did you come back?!" questioned Celestia. She grinned.

"Ak. He promised me he would bring me back under the condition that I kill you and establish a puppet government here. Sounded like a good deal, huh?" she said, twirling her knife. Celestia gritted her teeth.

"Even if you kill me, the Elementals and the Elements of Harmony will destroy you!" she shot back. Andromeda's smile slipped off her face.

"The Elements of Harmony are here? I thought I killed Dusk Shimmer and Monochrome Blitz centuries ago!" she said, rage filling her voice. Celestia shook her head.

"You killed their ancestors, but Dusk Shimmer passed his magic down to Midnight Glimmer. So did Monochrome Blitz as he passed it down to Silver Speed. It kept going down the line for centuries. And believe me, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash will be happy to kill you." said Celestia. Andromeda shook her head.

"I'll kill them later, along with their friends. Now, prepare for death!" she shouted, charging towards her. Celestia closed her eyes, waiting for the moment. However, a large explosion rocked the room as Andromeda was thrown back against the wall. Celestia looked up to see a large hole in the room, and something golden was descending down...

* * *

**The rescue party...**

* * *

"...these things are disgusting!" I said, taking my knife out of the chest of a large clone. He melted into the ground after I took the knife out. Luna motioned towards me.

"Over there!" she said, pointing down from the rocky outcrop. We were on a small edge that was overlooking the large room, where there was a couple of cells. Most of them were empty, but one was being guarded by a huge clone. That one definitely has our hostage.

"Let's do this" whispered back Storm as he took off. He landed gently on the ground and beckoned us to do the same.

When we reached the cell, Storm distracted the guard by luring him with a baited cupcake. We then stood by the door and looked at Luna.

"She's your sister. You should go first" I said, moving out of her way. She nodded and kicked open the door. What both of us saw surprised us.

"HELIOS?!" we both said at the same time, and then we looked at each other.

"You know him?" we both asked. Storm stifled laughter.

Because standing in front of us was a Dragicorn. But he didn't look ordinary for a Dragicorn. His mane and tail were blazing with fire, and his hide was the color of the sun. His cutie mark was a pool of lava. He was holding a mare alicorn, who was badly beaten and bruised.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME YOU ASSWIPE?!" he shouted. She nodded weakly and he threw her against the wall. He heard us and turned, a surprised look on his face.

"Luna! And..Azure?! Damn, bro! I haven't seen you for a long time!" he said, running up and shaking my hoof.

"Likewise" I said, grinning back. I turned to Storm and Luna.

"Me and Helios were like brothers back in the old days. We got separated when he mysteriously disappeared off the face of Equestria." I explained. Storm nodded.

"How are you?" asked Luna, shaking his hoof. He grinned.

"Still looking hot, Luna. Although your sister is hotter. Joking, I'm fine" he said. Luna raised an eyebrow at him and whispered something to me.

"I know how he acts. When I was a filly, I caught him and my sister making out behind the garden-"

"Yeah yeah, we all know that story" grumbled Helios, waving his hoof. She giggled.

"Enough with the chitchat. Where is the princess?" asked Storm. Helios pointed at her.

"Right there mate. She's in a bad shape. I took care of Andromeda for her" he said, his face turning dark. Luna gasped.

"Andromeda? She's back?" asked Luna. Me and Storm looked at each other in confusion.

"Who's Andromeda?" I asked. Helios and Luna stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh, the evil ruler who dictated Equestria before Celestia and Luna. She was banished to another galaxy after Celestia took control. There was a huge power struggle when she tried to take over, but I helped Celestia banish her. Unfortunately, I was caught in the blast radius of the curse and was banished to the center of the sun, something the Celestia couldn't undo. So I spent a couple million years there, and trained. I came back after Andromeda came back, because we were linked with the banishment curse." he explained. A voice scoffed in my head.

_Likely story. Either that or he was hiding from Andromeda's wrath. Can I speak to him? _asked Callisto. I nodded and the smoke started to come out from my horn. It formed into Callisto as she stared coldly at Helios.

"I think you know me." she said coolly.

"Yeah. Callisto. You died, didn't you?" he shot back. She nodded.

"At least with dignity. Not like you, who went into hiding-"

"I didn't go into hiding! God, why are you so cold towards me? What the buck did I ever do to you?!" he retorted, anger filling his voice.

"YOU MESSED UP OUR PLANS TO DESTROY THE OUTPOST-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted. Both of them looked at me in surprise as anger filled me. I couldn't take two of my friends fighting with each other.

"Okay, Callisto. Get back in my head. Helios, I'm still pissed for what you did back then, but it was the past. No point moping about it now. Now, let's get Celestia out of here before that evil bastard comes in-"

"Have manners! I was about to give you some freshly baked cupcakes!" said a playful voice. I felt my stomach drop. No, please. Not Ak. The voice chuckled.

"Time for you to die, Azure. Oh! You bought Storm. And the princess! And Helios?! Wow, a party! Let's have fun! he said, taking out his axe. I turned to the others.

"Helios. Take Celestia back. Luna, you should go too. Me and Storm will deal with him" I said. Helios nodded, lifting Celestia on his back and teleporting out of the room with a flash of sunlight. Luna looked outraged.

"No! I'm fighting with you guys!" she said. I put my hoof on her shoulder.

"Look, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." I said. She took my hoof and held it close to her head. She pressed something onto me and I was surprised.

"What's this?" I asked, examining the lunar seed.

"It's something to help you" she said, her voice choked up with tears. She ran forward and kissed me, and I kissed her back. We were going at it for a while until a small cough interrupted us.

"Uh, Azure? Love time a bit later?" asked Storm as Ak closed on to him, unaware of me and Luna. I turned back to her and told her to leave. She heeded and flew out of the room, looking back at me. I sighed and looked at the seed. Wonder what it is to help me fight a godly being...

* * *

**Okay, I promise the next chapter will have the showdown. And a bit of info: Luna is not the type to run away. She'll find a way back in. Now, I'm off to play some Minecraft :3**


	28. Mourning

**I am soooooo sorry for waiting so long to update the story. It's all my fault, as my friend finally made a Minecraft server, and I had been seriously addicted to it. Anyways, the finale chapters are now coming, so keep a grip on your seats. Now, if you want, you can whack me on the head for keeping you all waiting for so long.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As Storm distracted Ak, I kept fiddling with the seed. Maybe it's something epic, or something useful. I looked up to see Storm dodging another swipe of Ak's axe and he quickly fired back with a surge of electrical current. I looked down and smashed the seed. A burst of air went around me, and a blue aura made the seed glow. The roots of the seed was growing around me until it formed into a type of Lunar Armor. I looked at it. It had ornate designs and my chest plate had the Lunar Ops insignia on it. I felt something heavy on my back and felt it. It wasn't an axe, nor a sword. I pulled it from the holster and gasped. It was a crossbow!

On the side, etched into the wood, read _NeedleStorm Mark II. _It had a scope attached to it, and had a underbarrel which read _For Emergencies Only._ I looked into the holster and found a cluster of bolts. I fitted them into the crossbow and cocked it back. It made a perfect clicking noise, and I grinned, secretly thanking Luna for such an awesome gift and weapon.

I raised my c'bow at Ak and fired the first shot. The arrow sailed through the air and hit him in the shoulder. Ak roared and collapsed on the ground, clutching his bleeding wound. He glared at me in rage, and he threw his boomerang axe towards me. I quickly dodged it and fired another round at him. This time, he moved out of the way and the arrows hit the wall instead. I looked at Storm, who was sneaking up behind Ak. He jerked his head at me and I nodded, distracting Ak from Storm.

Ak threw a punch at me, and it rebounded off of my armor. I pulled my hoof back and sunk it into his face, causing his teeth to fly out. He gasped, falling to the ground. Blood was leaking from his mouth.

Ak grabbed his axe and swiped at me. The blade struck against my armor, and sparks flew everywhere. I looked down to see a deep cut in the glossy armor. Ak chuckled, raising his axe to strike again. Suddenly, something grabbed him from the back and pulled him towards the wall. Storm quickly took out a combat knife and stabbed him a few times in the back. Ak screamed, thrashing around and grabbing Storm. As he squirmed around, Ak took the knife and sunk it into Storm's stomach. His eyes widened in a comical fashion, and Ak chuckled maniacally.

"Not so brave now, huh? Good night, Storm Volt.." he said, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. Storm grunted before passing out. I looked at him as anger filled me, and I fired a beam of magic towards him. Ak didn't anticipate the strike, and it hit him in the back. He yelped and quickly threw his throwing knives at me. I ducked low to avoid it, but the third one hit my right leg. I gasped in pain as blood leaked out, and I pulled the knife out. Before I could react, Ak was on top of me, punching me repeatedly...

**To Storm...**

Storm lied on the ground, panting shallowly. He looked at the knife sticking out of his stomach, and he grabbed it. He groaned in pain as he tried to pull it out, but strength deserted him. He saw Ak punching Azure, and he knew he had to help. He couldn't die.

With that thought, adrenaline filled his veins. He grasped the knife again, this time intent on pulling it out. He kept going at it until the knife slid out, and Storm thought he saw red in his vision. He lifted it up and took careful aim at Ak, who knocked Azure's helmet off and was about to decapitate him with his axe. With one final effort, he threw the knife as hard as he could...

**Back to Ak and Azure...**

As Ak was about to mutilate me, I heard a strange, low whistling noise. I turned to it to see a deadly knife sailing through the air. It hit Ak in his ribs with a sick THWACK, and he jumped off of me. He yelled, trying to take the knife out.

Now's my chance! I got up, put my helmet on, and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, all breath gone. I grabbed his head and smashed it against my knee. Ak crumpled on the floor, all breath gone. I got up shakily, inspecting myself for damage. I had a bruised and wounded right leg, a cut chest, and a bruised face. But other than that, I was fine. I limped towards Storm, who was breathing painfully.

I kneeled next to him, inspecting his stomach wound. It was fatal. The knife did a job in his stomach.

"You're gonna be alright" I said, holding him. He coughed blood.

"I don't think so...who's behind you..?" he asked. I quickly turned around, thinking it was Ak. Just when I was about to raise my crossbow, a voice rang out.

"Don't shoot! It's me, Luna!" she said, landing next to me. I nodded at her and she looked at Storm with a sad expression in her eyes.

"Is he going to be patched up?" I asked.

"Yes, but the wound is very bad. We have to get him out of here." she said, motioning towards the exit. I shook my head.

"You take him. I have to deal with Ak. Besides, Storm deserves treatment. He saved my sorry flank with a well thrown knife, didn't you?" I said, smiling at him. He grinned, blood leaking from his mouth, and coughed uncontrollably. I turned to Luna.

"Can you heal him with magic? Or at least stop the blood flow?" I asked. She nodded.

"I suppose so, but he will still need to see the doctor after you finish him." she said, her horn charging with energy.

"That's good enough. Now, let's get-"

"Azure...behind you..he's coming.." gasped Storm. I quickly turned to see Ak holding up his last throwing knife. He smirked.

"It's over" he muttered, throwing the knife towards Luna.

"FUCK!" I shouted, deflecting the knife with my bow. Luckily, it didn't hit Luna, but I'm not giving him another way to hurt her. I flew towards him and smashed the butt of my crossbow over his head. Ak stumbled, and he hit the wall. I thought he was done for, but he suddenly raised his hand. A beam of dark energy formed, and he threw it towards me. I quickly lunged out of its' way. Luckily I did, as the wall behind me disintegrated into dust. Ak smiled evilly and fired a volley of dark energy. I kept deflecting and dodging them, trying to keep Luna and Storm safe.

**Back to Storm and Luna...**

Storm gritted his teeth in pain as his wound started to heal itself. Luna kept focusing her horn on him, and the wound stopped bleeding. Behind them, there were explosions and dust was flying everywhere, alongside with chunks of rocks.

"How long is it going to take?" he muttered over the explosion.

"A while. Let's just hope Azure can fend him off during that time..." she said, looking at the ensuing battle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of steel and quickly ducked, avoiding a stray knife.

"This place is too dangerous" she said shakily, getting back up. Storm nodded.

"Just leave me. I think I hold for myself" he said, trying to get back to his hooves. He struggled and failed, dropping on the ground. Luna looked at him pitifully.

"No. I will restore you to your health. Stay put, Storm." she said, her horn charging again. Storm nodded and watched Azure fight Ak...

**To the battle...**

I slid back against the wall as the force of the explosion caused by the dark energy pushed me back. My armor was shredded when it took most of the blow, so I had to shed it. Now I only have my hide left to defend my organs. Great.

I quickly aimed and fired a few shots with NeedleStorm. Ak swiftly dodged the hail of bolts, and I started to panic when I realized I had one last bolt left. I vaguely remembered there was an underbarrel attachment that said _Emergency Only. _Well, I'll have to risk it.

I loaded the bolt and cocked it. When Ak came near me, I pulled at the attachment. A roar was heard, and the crossbow rumbled in my hooves. A moment later, the bolt was glowing dark blue and it was crackling. I gulped. Here goes nothing.

I aimed and fired it. The bolt launched itself and propelled through the air, screaming through the wind. Ak tried to dodge that, but it was too fast for him. It hit him square in the chest, and he groaned, kneeling over at the ground.

I looked at the crossbow.

"That's it?" I asked, feeling downcast of its' special power. Suddenly, a low beeping was heard. I looked up to see the bolt flashing red and I gasped. Oh shit!

Ak looked down and his eyes widened.

"Mother fuc-" was all he could say before a huge explosion engulfed him. I shielded myself from the pieces of rocks and shrapnel that was flying towards me. When the dust finally settled, I saw Ak lying unconscious in a small crater. My jaw dropped.

"What-? But he's supposed to be dead!" I shouted, anger filling me. Luna came up next to me.

"It cannot kill him, but it temporarily disrupted his abilities. He is now a regular person. You must finish him now as he cannot hurt you." she said, turning back to attend to Storm.

I looked down at Ak and sighed. Well, I suppose so. But first, to check on Storm.

I walked over to see how Storm was doing. What I didn't realize was that Ak was stirring in the crater. When I had my back turned to him, he shakily got up and crawled towards the knife that was embedded in the ground and pulled it out. With a glint of evil in his eyes, he raised his hand and threw it as hard as he could.

Luna was across from me, watching Storm, when she suddenly seized up and stared behind me. When I turned, I saw a lethal knife flying towards me. I had no way to protect myself. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"NO!" shouted Luna, jumping in front of me. All I heard was a deadly THUD and a body falling. I opened to see a horrifying sight. Luna was on the ground, a knife sticking out of her ribs, blood flowing freely. It felt like my breath was knocked out, and the world fell silent. Even Ak was too stunned to gloat, and he quickly turned and disappeared into a tunnel. I stumbled up and collapsed next to her. I held her against my body, not believing what just happened.

"No...no..please.." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. Luna turned slowly to face me. Her eyes too were welled up in tears.

"Please..kill..him.." she said, trying to reach my face with her hooves. I let her, and she brushed my mane aside.

"I will. I promise." I said, trying hard not to cry. She smiled weakly. Tears were now flowing down her face as she was on her death throes. I leaned over and gave her one last kiss.

"I..love...you" was the last thing she said before sighing, and her eyes became fixed on the ceiling. I put my head against her chest, desperately checking for a heartbeat. When I heard nothing, I stared at her quietly. All of a sudden, rage filled my body like lava. Every part of my mind was screaming to destroy Ak. I looked outside at the moon. It turned eerily blood red, casting a red mist over Equestria.

I heard hoofsteps behind me and saw Storm. He too was stunned.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." he said, eyes downcast.

"No. It's not your fault. It was entirely my fault. I should've killed him when Luna told me too, and now my mistake took her life." I said, starting to cry. Storm looked at me sadly.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. I wiped some tears away and stared angrily at the tunnel where Ak ran off to.

"I'm going to end this. Once and for all. I want to fulfill her last wish. Her spirit will not be free without it being complete. Storm, I want you to safeguard her body. Make sure nothing happens to it. Call in the others if you want." I said. Storm looked at me if I was crazy.

"No! It's too dangerous!" he argued. I faced him with rage in my eyes, and he shrunk before me.

"I'M GOING BY MYSELF. I WILL CONFRONT HIM. THIS WAS DESTINED TO HAPPEN!" I shouted at him. He became quiet, and nodded. I turned, taking one last look at Luna's body and willed myself to destroy Ak. I galloped into the tunnel, which was pitch black. I used my horn to light the path, and the beast inside me screamed for blood.

"AK! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU PIECE OF SHIT, SHOW YOURSELF!" I screamed, my throat going hoarse. From within the caves, there was laughter.

"Ohhhhh, is ickle Azure sad that I killed his playmate? I'm sorry!" he taunted. My face contorted with rage.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU KILLED HER. WHAT DID SHE EVER TO DO YOU? WHY...why..?" I said, this being too much for me and I fell to the ground, sobbing. Ak chuckled.

"Even though she wasn't intended to be killed, she still deserved it. Now, I can finally kill you!" he replied. I got back up.

"FIGHT ME THEN. SHOW YOUR COWARDLY ASS!" I shouted back. Ak stayed silent, and then materialized in front of me. I jumped back, but steadied myself. His face was devoid of any emotion.

"As you wish.." he said quietly, snapping his fingers. A moment later, Hurricane landed in front of him, wielding dual swords.

"Time for some pony flesh!" he said, licking his beak. I growled and pulled out my crossbow.

"Bring it on, chicken." I said. I'm not going to go easy on him. I will destroy him and Ak for ruining my world, and for extinguishing millions of lives. This is the end.

**The finale is slowly approaching. Quick everypony! Grab a seat and some popcorn. And maybe some cake. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	29. Revival

**The death of Ak is in Azure's hooves. I hope it was alright, as I was tired while writing this. And there is a teaser of a clop scene ahead at the end of this chapter, so enjoy reading it :P**

* * *

As Hurricane launched towards me, I blocked his first shot with my crossbow. He stumbled back from the recoil, and I used my hooves to twist his claw, making him drop his sword. He yelped, jumping back and taking a swipe with his claw. It hit me straight in the face, and I blinked, feeling something warm dripping from it. I felt it and saw blood dripping. I growled, taking his sword and swiping at him with all my strength. He screamed, kneeling over. I kept stabbing and slashing until he was a mess on the ground. Pieces of flesh and organs were on the floor, and I threw his sword down. I looked up at Ak, and he was surprised.

"Well, that was interesting. Perhaps you would like a real challenge?" he asked, walking up. I only grunted in reply. Ak grinned.

"Very well." he said, cricking his neck. A moment later, he was adorned in black armor. It had dark curves, and he also had an axe that was covered in black too. Ak saw me staring at it and he grinned.

"Obsidian armor. Very resilient against your attacks." he said, taking a step towards me.

"Whatever you say. I'm still taking you down" I said, pulling the attachment under NeedleStorm. The bow rumbled and the bolt crackled like usual. I took aim and fired a well placed shot. It hit his armor and shattered it upon impact. Ak looked stunned.

"What-but..how did you..?" he stuttered, and I was the one grinning.

"Not so confident of yourself, are you?" I asked. Ak growled.

"I still killed Luna, and I'll kill each and every one of your friends when you die" he taunted. That's it. He just crossed the line. Something inside me snapped, and I heard something that sounded like a waterfall rushing past my ears. I stared at Ak. I blinked once. And then I attacked.

I flew with such force, I think I shattered his bones when I hit him. He screamed, doubling over. I grabbed his arm, twisting it all the way. He yelped.

"Please...STOP!" he pleaded. I laughed maniacally.

"NEVER!" I shouted, twisting his arm. It finally fell limp, and I grabbed it. I tugged with all my might, and a sick RIP was heard, with the sound of bones popping. Ak screamed, if it was possible, louder. Blood was squirting out of the stump where his arm was, and I looked at his arm that I was holding. I grinned evilly.

A smacked him upright with his own arm, and he fell back. When he got back up, I smacked him even harder, causing his nose to break and blood to come out.

"Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." I taunted, smacking him again. He collapsed on the ground, shuddering in pain. I grabbed hold of him by the neck and shoved his face against the scaly wall. He screamed in muffled pain, and I just kept my face devoid of any emotion. I then slid his face against the wall, first slowly, and then fast. He tried to pull out, but I firmly held him against the wall. After he stopped screaming, I let him collapse on the ground. His face was beyond recognition, with blood all over and his mouth, cheeks and nose gone. He was staring up at me in horror.

"Wahh ar yuu..?" was all he could say. I laughed.

"What am I? I am justice. And you-" I said, coming back with a large stalagmite "shall pay the price for what you have done" I said, positioning the pointy end of the stalagmite over his stomach. His eyes widened.

"Nuu.. pleabse" he begged, trying to move away. I held him down.

"Pleading won't bring back anypony you killed. I guess this will teach you how your victim felt pain" I said, driving the block down with such force, it thudded against the wall. I winced as he gave out an unearthly scream that echoed off the tunnel. The large piece of stalagmite lodged in his stomach is slowly going to kill him, and I have to do my final move quick.

I took out NeedleStorm, locked it and loaded it, pulled on the attachment and aimed it on his head. He looked up at me with hate.

"Any last words? Because this shot is for Luna." I said, keeping my distance. I didn't notice him grasping a throwing knife, and that he was about to throw it.

"Yeah...I HOPE I SEE YOU IN HELL!" he screamed, throwing the knife at me. I fired the bolt at his head, and blood splattered everywhere. It started to beep, and a large explosion blocked him. A moment later, pieces of brain matter and bone was plastered on the wall and on me. I sighed, dropping the crossbow. It's over. Suddenly, I felt a spike of pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a large knife sticking out from where my heart is. That bastard. He got me when I got him. I felt dizzy, and now I felt my breath getting slower and slower.

I collapsed on the ground, and crawled back towards the exit. Blood was flowing from my mouth as I struggled to get back to the cavern painfully.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

* * *

I reached the spot where Storm was. He was sleeping, and there was a Com Phone in his hooves. He probably tried to call the others for backup. I crawled my way to Luna and collapsed on top of her. I looked at the knife wound and placed my hoof over it. I closed my eyes, and it felt like energy was leaving my body. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to see her glow white, and then back to normal. I felt very weak right now, and I got off of her and fell to the ground, shuddering. I heard clopsteps, and I saw the dark blue outline of a pony I used to know standing over me. I squinted. It was Luna. That's funny, she's dead. Since I'm on my deathbed, I'm experiencing hallucinations. I wonder if she's waiting for me in the afterlife. I felt myself slipping and ended up in darkness...

* * *

**An hour later...**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the landscape moving. I was moving on somepony's back, and I turned my head weakly to see the outline of Canterlot. Haha, I think this is heaven. Another pony was walking next to me. She was pure white, with a colorful mane. She looked at me and yelled at the pony carrying me, who was orange and was emitting a light like the sun. He turned and gasped, but I fainted again...

* * *

**Another hour later...**

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes to feel myself being pushed very fast on some type of bed on wheels. I was in a building, and ponies were swarming around me. I turned to see Helios and Luna were pushing the cot through the hospital.

"We need a OR open right now! Fatal knife wound in heart.." I heard somepony shout.

"Keep him on the life support. Put on the respirator!" ordered another voice. I felt somepony gently place a mask on my snout as the cart moved.

"GET THE BUCK OUTTA THE WAY!" I heard Helios shout, and many ponies moved out the way as he pushed the cart through the hallway. I felt tons of eyes staring at me as we went through.

"MOVE!" I heard Luna shout. Hehe, I've lost it. I'm in the afterlife. Before I fell asleep again, Luna found me awake. She gasped.

"Azure! Hold on-" I didn't hear the rest as I passed out...

* * *

**A month later...**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a small room, and machines were humming in the background. I saw wires stuck in my body, and my chest was bandaged. The room was empty, except for a box of presents on the foot of my bed which I haven't noticed before.

I slowly got up, and felt my chest pain me a little. But I was alive. I should be thankful.

The door slowly opened and Princess Celestia walked in, with Helios behind her. She was pale as a ghost, and Helios had a worried look on his face.

"Azure! Man, are you alright?" he asked, shaking my hoof. I nodded.

"That is good to hear. The doctor's result was very troublesome. Fortunately, you survived the open heart surgery." she said, relief in her voice.

"I'm fine. How's Storm?" I asked. Helios and Celestia had looks of happiness in their faces.

"He's making a speedy recovery. The doc said he'll be back on his hooves in a day." said Helios jubilantly. I smiled.

"Good to hear that. What are these for?" I asked, pointing at the box of presents.

"Ah, gifts from your friends. That's the least they can give you since they weren't with you." said Celestia, levitating one parcel at me. I grabbed it and quickly unwrapped it to find a huge box of pastries. I read the note.

_We're sorry we couldn't help you fight that evil bastard._

_Yeah! Sorry for not helping you beat up that evil meanie pants. But this box of pastries will cheer you up, like a party in your mouth. Enjoy!_

_ -Pinkie and Stratos_

I smiled and opened the box. Inside was an assortment of cupcakes, donuts and danish. I scarfed down almost half of the box before I realized that I was rude enough to not share. I offered the box to Helios and Celestia.

"Want some?" I asked. They both chuckled and levitated a piece towards them. I got up and checked all the other gifts. A box of apple pie from Applejack and Ash, a case of all the Daring Doo novels from Twilight and Aquarius, a ticket to the Wonderbolts Derby from Rainbow Dash and Storm, a wrapped sweater from Rarity and Glacialis and a new Com Phone from Virtus and Fluttershy.

"Whoa. They didn't have to give me all of this.." I said, holding up the Com Phone. It had a new design, with a bigger touch screen and a new interface. Etched on the side read _VTek Communications Phone III. _The back of the phone had Fluttershy's cutie mark integrated into it. Awesome!

"You deserved it. You finally killed him. What Storm left off two years ago has been fulfilled." said Celestia, smiling at me. Helios nodded.

"Wait...where's Luna?" I asked, looking for her. Helios scratched the back of his head.

"Er...she's been locked up in her room for a week now. She visited you almost everyday when you were out." he said. Celestia shook her head.

"She's acting silly. I'll summon her. I'm sure she will be very very happy that you are alive and well" said Celestia, her horn glowing. A moment later, somepony knocked on the door. Helios winked at me and opened the door. Luna walked in. She looked terrible. Her mane was rugged all over and her eyes were sunken from tears. She too had a bandage on her ribs.

"What is it? Can't you see I was busy!" she snapped at Celestia irritably. She smirked and pointed at me.

"Look who's awake." she said. Luna turned her head to see me sitting there, eating another donut. I stopped halfway when the donut was towards the mouth and dropped it. I smiled.

"You're alive!" I shouted. She galloped towards me and jumped on top of me.

"You saved my life, and you almost died trying to. A real and rare stallion" she breathed next to me. I was surprised.

"Yeah...well..you want a pastry?" I asked, holding up a box. She giggled and turned to Celestia and Helios.

"Would you two please leave for a minute? I have to discuss something important with him" she said. Celestia nodded and left, but Helios asked to talk to me for a quick second.

"You should definitely tap that." he whispered. I nodded.

"Oh, and I guess you didn't hear the news, but me and Tia are getting married" he said proudly. I jumped from the bed, and Luna rolled off. She too was surprised.

"WHAT?!" we both said. He chuckled.

"I'll see both of you later so I can tell you more!" he said, closing the door behind him. Luna turned to me.

"So...I want more than a box of pastries, if you catch my drift.." she asked, stroking my chest. I grinned slyly.

"Naughty much?" I asked, smirking. She laughed and used her magic to pull my bed gown down. My genitals flopped out, and she was staring at it hungrily.

"You're going to enjoy this. What do they call it when a mare is going to sexually stimulate a stallion's genitals?" she asked quizzically, cocking her head. I almost laughed. She looked so adorable when she was confused.

"You mean a blowjob?" I said. Her eyes became bright and she lowered her head down.

"Ah! So that's what it is. Prepare for the ride of your life" she said, her mouth coming near. Oh man, this is the best present I ever received from her, next to the armor. I hope nopony interrupts, because I would rage at them. Literally.

* * *

**Mwahaha, the clop scene is about to come. Or is it? If you hate R34 and clopping, you can skip that section in the next chapter. I will mark it. I promise to have a BIG chapter for Celestia's and Helios' wedding :D**


	30. Entering the Depths

**Enjoy this chapter, as Helios and Azure go into the depths of Equestria on an important mission.**

**As a random note, I want to thank ALL the people who supported me over the months. You guys gave me the will to publish chapters and slowly improve the story, and I just want to say thanks for the support, reviews and constructive criticisms you gave me :)**

**Also, 30 chapters! w00t!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As Luna was about put her mouth around, the door slowly creaked open. She yelped, jumping like twenty feet up and quickly covering it. Then, for some strange reason, she sat on top of it and levitated a book towards her, making it look like she was reading me a book. The door opened and Rainbow Dash walked in, followed by Storm.

"Hey guys" she said, coming up towards me. Storm looked alright, except for the bandaging around his chest and a couple of cuts around his face.

"What's up?" I asked her, and then muttered under my breath "Cockblocked, much?" I felt my erection getting harder, and saw Luna was biting her lip, trying to keep herself steady. Storm looked at her strangely.

"Er..are you alright, Princess?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I was just reading Azure here the new Daring Doo book" she said, holding up the book. Storm looked, and then nodded.

"Ah, alright then. We just came to let you know that they found Ak." he said. I quickly got up, causing Luna to roll off of me. Again.

"What?!" I said hotly. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Yeah, they found him in the caves, all messed up and broken. So they brought him into some medical research place here to test him." she explained. I facehoofed myself.

"Those idiots! Don't they know what he is capable of? Ugh!" I shouted, holding my head.

"He's half dead, so I don't think they'll have a problem" said Storm reasonably. I looked up.

"We all think that, but he gets up, all well and shit, and tries to kill us again. That's it. We have to use extreme measures to finally end him." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Luna, her eyes wide.

"Helios. I need him." I said. Rainbow Dash shook her head and flew off towards the castle...

* * *

**In Canterlot Castle...**

* * *

"...whatever you do, do not try to take a slice of the Super Scrumptious Strawberry Supercake. I keep hearing rumours that Pinkie slips a piece of jalapeno in almost all her pastries." warned Celestia, overlooking the list with Helios. He frowned.

"Well, can I at least lick the frosting?" he asked hopefully. Celestia shook her head.

"No. No licking of frosting. Well, you can lick _my_ frosting after this-"

"Princess! Helios!" cried Rainbow Dash, crashing through the window. They both looked at her in surprise.

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" asked Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash got up, panting.

"Azure..needs..Helios" she panted. They both looked at each other, and Helios shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. This organizing stuff is a bugger." he said, flexing his wings. Celestia looked affronted.

"We're supposed to organize! The wedding is in a week!" she said hotly. Helios waved a hoof.

"Easy there. I'll come back quick. Let's get going, Dash" he said, jumping out the window and disappearing in a burst of flames, with Rainbow Dash in suit...

* * *

**At the hospital...**

* * *

"...so what's this thing you're talking about?" asked Storm. I shook my head.

"I forgot most of it, but Helios knows how to do the ritual." I said. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"A ritual? For what?" she asked.

"The Nexus." I simply said. They both looked at each other in confusion. Then, Storm questioned me.

"The Nexus? What is that?" he asked.

"It's like the underworld. Pretty much pony hell. Me and Callisto went there to rescue the soul of one of her friends. Believe me, that place is creepy. Ordinary ponies and alicorns will die from shock, but I guess Dragicorns are immune against the effect. Partially because we've seen so much crap in our lives.." I said bitterly. Luna and Storm were quiet, and the door burst open.

"I bought him!" said Rainbow Dash happily, prancing in the room. Helios came in after her and closed the door behind him. She quickly looked down at her watch.

"Oh, buck. I have to go see a new Wonderbolts show today! Sorry guys!" she said, flying out of the window as fast as a lightning bolt.

"You called, mate? It should be fast, Tia is having a fit about the cake-"

"Hey, you can't call her Tia. That's my line!" protested Luna, standing up. Helios grinned.

"Well, from all the stories I've read from this large blue planet I've been orbiting for a millenia, I'm surprised nopony calls her Trollestia. Or maybe Molestia-"

"You've visited earth?!" asked Storm, shocked. Helios nodded vigorously.

"Yes, siree. That place used to be a madhouse, mind you. I think around the year 2020, the place was hell. All I saw were explosions and other bullshit you see in wars, and the planet was practically glowing red. That is, until 2025, when that ended and everything became calm. That was when I was bought back from my banishment, so I don't know that much about it now" he said. Storm looked awed.

"Oh, shut up" said Luna, but I saw a small smile forming on her face.

"Anyways, enough with the chat. Listen, Helios. Do you know the ritual to gain access to the Nexus?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head, but he nodded after a minute.

"I guess so...why? Going to rescue somepony? Believe me, Callisto did that last time and it was insane-"

"Yeah, I know her story. Listen, we need to banish Ak to that place. He'll just cause living hell here, and we can't kill him. That's the only way." I said. Helios nodded.

"A good choice, albeit a very extreme one. We need about five unicorns to power the ritual and the portal. Besides, you're still injured" he added, looking at my bandaging. I looked down at it and frowned.

"Well, shit" I said. Storm chuckled.

"Maybe you can wait until you heal?" suggested Luna.

"I can walk, and use magic. So why can't I go outside?" I asked them. They all avoided my gaze.

"What?" I asked, getting impatient. Finally, Helio answered.

"Since Ak got you directly in the heart, the doctors had to use extreme measure to keep you alive. They used an ancient type of magic to revive and restore your heart back to its' normal condition, but under one condition: It means that your heart absorbs some magical energy from you to power itself." he explained. I looked puzzled.

"So, is that bad or something?" I asked. Luna nodded.

"That means that the strength of your magical attacks have been reduced. We don't know if you can generate portals and use your...dark magic...efficiently anymore." she explained. I sighed, Well buck me.

"Let's just go and try it out. Can somepony gather about five unicorns?" I asked. Storm nodded.

"Can alicorns work?" he asked.

"Yes, and tell all of them to meet us at the open field outside of Ponyville" he said. Storm agreed, jumping out of the window and flying out...

* * *

**An hour later...**

* * *

All of us were standing in the field, arranged in a circle. The unicorns that agreed to help us were Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Aquarius and Glacialis. They were going to generate and power the portal to the Nexus, and we also bought Ak from the medical research facility. He was encased in a magic flying orb. He was still dead, but we're not risking keeping him here as we know what he is capable of.

"Alright guys. Here is the incantation book" said Helios, holding up an ancient tome. It was quickly pulled from his hooves by Celestia's magic and she quickly flipped through it.

"Interesting...many ancient rituals...ah, so we have to drop him off to this entity called the "Gatekeeper?"" she asked. Helios nodded.

"Alright, we're ready. You can start incanting the words." I said, standing in the middle of the circle next to Helios. Before they can start, a red mist erupted from my body and the next thing I knew, Callisto was standing in front of me. She looked affronted.

"You forgot you need one pony to protect the portal maintainers from all the things they will see." she said indifferently. Me and Helios exchanged looks and agreed to let her be the portal guardian. She looked much happier and stood in the circle.

"Wait-is this going to violate the laws of nature?" asked Twilight, her voice shaky. I nodded.

"Yeah, because nature doesn't approve of us opening portals to hell and throwing beings in it." I said. Everypony was quiet, and even Celestia suggested we shouldn't be doing this.

"Nonsense! The last time we did this, we were successful!" said Helios confidentially. In the end, everypony agreed and we all started with the ritual.

"Asperiamus porta inferni." they all started, their voices shaky. A low hum was heard.

"Keep going!" we both encouraged.

"Incumbere nos convenit naturae, quo pacto non frangatur" they continued, starting to get a bit frightened. The hum grew louder, and the area around us started to grow dark, even though it was a bright, sunny afternoon.

"A few more verses.." I muttered.

"Lorem sanguinibus ducetur, sed animarum" they all said, their voices becoming lower and lower. The hum stopped, and the earth around us rumbled. Above our heads, red lightning started flashing across the black sky.

"One more..one more.." muttered Helios. All of them gulped and uttered the final verse.

"Aperta, potens porta diabolus!" they all stammered out. There was one last flash of lightning and the sound of thunder was heard. A moment later, the wind picked up and circled around us. The ground started to crack open and both of us fell in.

"NO!" shouted Aquarius, looking in the portal.

"We'll be alright!" shouted back Helios from the darkness. A moment later, a projection appeared over the pit that showed both Helios' and Azure's bodies, and a green aura was surrounding it. The green was draining rather quick.

"What is that?" asked Glacialis, frightened.

"The soul level. The green around represents the earthly energy they acquired from being with the living. That is draining first, as it is protecting their souls. Once that is gone, they start taking damage as their souls are slowly drained out. If they don't make it before they're soul level is empty, both of them will be trapped in the Nexus for eternity" explained Callisto quietly. Luna gasped and moved forward.

"Then we should go and save them!" she shouted, trying to get in, but Celestia was holding her back.

"No. Remember what Azure warned you about normal ponies and alicorns entering it? Death is guaranteed!" she said. Luna looked pissed, but agreed to not go.

"Please be careful" she whispered, looking at the black maw of the pit...

* * *

**In the pit...**

* * *

"How far is it?" I asked. We were both navigating through a small tunnel. I was holding Ak in the bubble shield, and Helios was lighting the path ahead of us.

"Not too far..we should be near the flames now..ah, we are here!" he said, and the tunnels opened up to a large chasm. There was an eerie red light being reflected against the walls, and a small bridge connected from the tunnel to the mainland. Beneath the bridge was a sea of flames. Holy crap.

"That's our man" said Helios, pointing at a small, ponylike being sitting behind a desk.

"Let's go" I said, and we both crossed the bridge carefully. Once we reached the mainland and stood in front of the desk of the being, Helios spoke up.

"Um..sir?" he asked. The pony looked up. He was different. For starters, his eyes were empty sockets with flames burning in them, his hide was blood red, as if real blood was splattered on him. His mane looked like it was made of sinew from animals, and his smile was very, very creepy.

"Ah, if it isn't Helios! And you have bought a friend, hmm?" he asked, looking at me.

"Azure Kinesis, huh? Another Dragicorn. So, what do you want Helios? I'll have you know that you can't take souls back from here anymore, like your old friend Callisto." he said, leaning back against his chair and putting his arm behind his head, his hooves on top of the desk.

"We're here to drop this thing off, because it was causing hell upstairs." I said, holding up Ak. The Gatekeeper jolted up and snapped his hooves, and Ak's cage appeared in front of him.

"A Shadow Rifter! One of my master's ancient creations. Too bad they were wiped out by those accursed Light Warriors." he growled.

"So..you'll take him?" asked Helios.

"Yes, but you must forgive me as our donation box is full at the moment" he said, glancing at the obsidian box below his desk. We looked at it.

It was rumbling, and there were muffled screams coming from it. The Gatekeeper gave it a good kick."

"Oh, shut up. By the name of the devil, these souls always cry to be released. Either that or they get sent to the Fields of Blood" he muttered, pointing at the gate behind him. We could see a large, barren field that was full of craters. A couple of ponies in there were being tormented...brutally. I can't describe what they were doing. Helios raised his eyebrows. Since he was in this place a million times, he lost interest.

"Why would they donate souls?" he asked. The Gatekeeper chuckled.

"Oh, if they can't get out before they're soul gets siphoned off of them in this place, they are stuck here for eternity. Which, I'm afraid, applies to you two. Oh, goodie! You're both becoming transparent!" he said gleefully. Me and Helios looked down and gasped. He was right! We're slowly losing our souls in this hellish place. We turned and galloped towards the bridge that leads to the exit.

"Don't worry, I'll keep dear Ak safe here. He'll suffer extra painful torment!" he shouted after us as we were running. We have to get out of this place, before we are stuck in this place...

* * *

**Above the Nexus...**

* * *

"Keep holding the portal!" encouraged Callisto. Already Glacialis and Twilight fainted from the amount of energy the portal required to keep it stable, so Callisto was covering for both of them.

"Soul level status?" asked Celestia, her teeth gritted in pain. Callisto glanced at the two projections and stifled and gasped.

"Very low. They must hurry before they are forever trapped in there." she said, her voice low. Celestia and Luna gasped as they continued to power the portal.

"C'mon, boys." she muttered, looking in the void in desperation...

* * *

**Usually, heroes escape. Or do they? This part of the story is kind of like the ancient greek story about Orpheus, who tried to rescue his loved one from hell, but failed. Will the same fate happen to our heroes? Stay tuned, fans :D**


	31. PreWedding Prep

**Chapter THIRTY ONE. This is pretty amusing near the end, so enjoy. **

**A NOTE: The wedding will most likely and will probably be the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

As both of us galloped through the tunnel, we saw that our bodies were starting to flicker. I gasped. Helios was right behind me, and he was panting heavily.

"Azure! I can't go on..." shouted Helios, collapsing on the ground. He was flickering badly, and I saw some silverish mist leaking out of him.

"No you're not!" I shouted, running up and holding him. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"They're...absorbing our souls...leave me...save yourself.." he muttered. I shook my head as pain filled me. Every part of my limbs were screaming in protest.

"No! We're both getting out of this alive." I responded, hauling him over a large pile of rocks. As I made a turn in the long corridor, I saw a faint light up in the ceiling. I squinted and almost yelled with joy. It's the exit portal! I turned to Helios, and he too was smiling. However, his entire body became transparent, and his lower legs were starting to disappear. Oh crap!

"Let's go!" I shouted, jumping over another pile of rocks. When we reached the entrance, I didn't see a dead drop in front of me. Luckily, Helios grabbed me in time from falling in the void. He weakly pulled me back, and I peered in the depths within. There was no way of crossing that thing, and the exit portal is across it. Great.

"What the hell is in there?" I asked. Helios muttered something, and I knew he was about to die in this place. I looked in the void and kicked a small pebble in it. It fell and was swallowed by the darkness, and I heard a low growl in there. Whatever it was, it's nothing cute or innocent. I looked back at Helios and shook my head. Time for desperate measures.

I lifted Helios on my back and took a step back. I closed my eyes and prayed that this thing would give us a boost, and I galloped, jumping into the chasm. As I fell, my surroundings became pitch black. After what felt like eternity falling, I landed on something sticky. Eww.

"Ugh..what's this?" I asked, lifting my hooves. I lit my horn, and it illuminated a large cave. I looked down to see myself sitting on top of an eyelid. Oh, that's normal- AN EYELID?!

I screamed, and the beast screeched. It launched itself up like a rocket as we flew up from the pit. A moment later, I could see a small patch of light from above. C'mon, you monster. A bit higher.

"OH SHIIIIIIT!" I shouted as wind screamed through me, alongside the pit monsters scream. As we came very close to the portal, I launched myself off while grasping onto Helios. Crap, I didn't launch at the right time. I felt myself losing momentum as we went up, and the portal was too far. I tried using my wings, but they were stiff. Oh crap, I forgot this place drains you of energy.

"Need...a...boost?" said a scratchy voice. I looked to the right to see Helios awake, but his face was deathly white. I nodded in desperation, and his face slowly contorted to concentration. He groaned, and I heard the sound of a thousand jet engines. The air around us slowed down, and I felt myself being jolted up with such force, it felt like you were strapped to a seat with a rocket engine attached to it. Helios has turned into pure flame, and we were both streaking through the air, towards the portal. I screamed, thinking we would crash...

* * *

**Outside the portal...**

* * *

"I can't hold it much longer!" gasped Luna, her voice strained with effort. Her sister nodded.

"How..much...longer?" asked Aquarius, his teeth gritted in pain. Callisto looked up at the projection and her face drained of blood.

"A...a..few more seconds.." she murmured. The projection showed the soul level of Helios almost gone, while Azure's was a quarter left. Suddenly, they heard a faint scream coming from the portal.

"What's that?" asked Luna. Callisto also looked puzzled.

"It sounds like.."

"HELIOS AND AZURE!" shouted Luna as a flaming meteor burst through the portal. The object crashed right behind them with a big impact, leaving a deep trail of ruins behind it and a crater. Callisto quickly muttered some ancient spells under her voice, and the portal slowly sealed itself.

"Ah..they made it.." said Aquarius, before collapsing next to Twilight. Luna and Celestia stopped using their magic, and galloped towards the wreck.

* * *

**Back to me (Oh yeah!)...**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see the beautiful blue sky of Equestria, and the ground smelled sweet and refreshing. Finally, I'm out of that hellish place. I vaguely realized that I had my hooves around Helios, and I quickly let go. Helios was also knocked out, but he woke up a few minutes later and got up.

"What happened?" he asked, yawning. I stared at him in awe.

"That was epic! You turned into a meteor and flew through the air!" I said excitedly. Helios frowned, and then broke into a toothy grin.

"Ah! I think I turned into my ultimate form. I call it Nuclear Fusion" he said proudly. I chuckled, and heard footsteps behind us.

"Thank Celestia you're alright!" shouted Luna, throwing her hooves around me. Celestia followed suit to Helios.

"Yes, thank me that you are alright" she said, lifting up Helios and giving him a hug.

"Well, that was a runner, wasn't it, chum?" said Helios, brushing off the soot from his hide. I agreed, shaking my mane. Some ashes flew off.

"Now that you two are done with this entire Shadow Rifter business, I think we can finally earn a good deserved rest." said Celestia.

"Remember, we have a wedding to organize too. I have already sent out the requests to the Mane Six and the Elementals, sister" reminded Luna. Celestia smiled.

"Ah, very good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give Helios a shower." she said, her horn glowing.

"Wait! I can take a shower by myself-" he never finished his outburst as Celestia teleported him to the castle. Luna turned to me, her horn glowing.

"Anyways, I think we should help my sister with the wedding. She said that I am in charge of overseeing the wedding, but we still need a Royal Guard to help with security" she said, a magical list appearing out of nowhere. I then realized that we were in Canterlot Castle.

"Wait-how did we end up in-"

"Canterlot Castle? Easy, I used the Ponymover spell. Pretty useful, and not bumpy like normal teleportation" she said, quickly checking a pile of lists. I grinned.

"You're amazing. Aren't you accomplished at magic like Celestia?" I asked. Luna faintly turned red, but continued reading the parchment.

"Somewhat, but I gave up on it. I dropped out of Magic Highschool after a few years because I wanted to be...well, I wanted to join the Equestrian Military" she said, ignoring my eyes.

"Why didn't you? If you wanted to, you should've joined!" I said.

"Well, first of all, I'm a princess. Second, fillies aren't allowed to join the Lunar Ops, except under very special circumstances. And third, my sister wouldn't go for it. So that's how I ended up living a royal life." she said, quickly scribbling something on the scroll. I waved my hoof.

"Well, you should go for it if you feel like it-"

"We will need protection during the wedding. The Solar Force commander is busy cleaning up the mess left by the Ponylympics Skirmish, and my Commander is dead." she said, looking up at me. I felt a sudden sense of foreboding.

"You will qualify. I have seen your expertise with the crossbow, and I can give you the armor" she said, her horn starting to glow. A moment later, armor was around me. I checked my back and felt NeedleStorm sitting there. I smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't think I deserve the rank. I've only been an operative for two months..." I said. She shook her head.

"Nonsense! Let's see, you saved me, bought me back to life and almost died during the process, and helped banish an evil, god like being back to its' dimension. So yeah, I think you deserve it" she said, mimicking a thoughtful expression on her face. I almost laughed.

"Alright, fine. I'll oversee the security." I said, pulling out NeedleStorm.

"Good. You have my entire Ops under your command. I have to warn you: be careful of Celestia's Commander. She's rough and a bit rude, but she's the best they have for Solar Force. She recently transferred from WINGCOM Central Command, and I think you will know her." said Luna, levitating a parchment towards me. I opened the scroll and read it.

"Let's see..her service record? Wow, graduated top of her class in EM School, became Second Lieutenant of WINGCOM Special Service when she was just a teenager, reached WINGCOM Central Command a year after the Equine-Griffin War, and transferred to the Solar Force after being kicked for insubordination. Well, she certainly has a colorful record.." I commented. I looked for her name and found it smudged out. I looked up.

"Hey, Luna. What's her name? It's smudged out on the record." I said. Luna came over and took a look, and then cleared the smudge. When I saw the name, I almost fainted. I can't believe it. It's not possible, but it is.

It's Lightning. Lightning Volt.

* * *

**Back to the Mane Six and the Elemental Six...**

* * *

"Girls and guys, we have gotten our invitations for our second royal wedding!" shouted Twilight, galloping into her bookstore and jumping over the sofa to land in the center of the library, where everypony was gathered. They all cheered.

"Gee, Twilight. That's the first time I've seen you do something athletic. Well, it was that and the Running of the Leaves. Haha, remember Applejack?" said Rainbow Dash, nudging Applejack in the ribs. Applejack smiled at the thought.

"Ah remember that. Mighty fun, that was. Ah still can't believe Twi here ended up ahead of us" she said, chuckling. Twilight rolled her eyes and distributed the letters to everypony. When everypony got the letter, she opened hers with flourish and read it to them.

_Dear Twilight & Friends_

_I would like to cordially invite you to the wedding of Celestia, my sister, and her soon-to-be groom, Helios Sunburst. Please remember that we have already assigned you tasks that you must perform before the official ceremony. Attached below is a list of jobs that me and Celestia have thought out:_

"_Twilight & Aquarius: Organization of the event."_

"Huzzah! Just like the Royal Canterlot Wedding Part 1!" shouted Aquarius, hoofpumping the air. Everypony stared at him strangely. Twilight smiled and read on.

"_Ash & Applejack: Catering"_

"Wooooeee! Time to start bakin' some goods!" said Applejack happily.

"Yes! I get to taste the food" said Ash happily. Everypony laughed and continued on.

"_Fluttershy & Virtus: Composition of Soundtrack"_

"YAY! I mean-woo hoo" said Fluttershy quietly. Virtus grinned.

"Dubstep anypony?" he asked, holding up a record that said SKRILLEX. Stratos raised his hoof in the air.

"Ooh! Dubstep! Or rock!" he voted. Twilight rolled her eyes and read on.

"_Rarity: Designing the outfits" _said Twilight, looking up. Rarity's eyes widened and gasped.

"I get to..d-d-design a wedding dress for PRINCESS CELESTIA?" she asked weakly. Twilight nodded and Rarity fell over weakly, only to be caught by a very quick Glacialis, who looked at Twilight in confusion.

"Wait..so what's my job?" he asked. Twilight waved her hoof.

"I'm getting to that. Okay, let's see..ah, Pinkie Pie!" she said. Pinkie's ears perked up.

_Pinkie Pie: Organizing the wedding decors and the after-wedding party._

"YIPPEE!" she shouted, rocketing in the air. Everypony looked up.

"Er..where did she go?" asked Aquarius, looking around. Stratos called her name.

"PP! Where'd you go off to?" he asked. Suddenly, Pinkie stared through the screen and at the reader.

"Over here! There's somepony who's looking at us. Oh goody! They appear to read this text!" she said happily. Stratos came up and looked at what she's looking at and shook his head.

"All I see is a wall. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. Pinkie shook her head.

"Yes! Look! They're surprised too. Hi, Brony!" she shouted, waving her hoof while staring at you. Suddenly, the screen cracked and glass flew everywhere. Pinkie looked surprised.

"Whoopsy Daisies!" she said, looking through the wall.

"Ah, crap. Freeze the time, please!" shouted a voice. A moment later, all the ponies in the room froze, as if they were blocks of ice. A red pegasus walked in front of the screen. He had a jet black mane, and his eyes were red with black pupils. He had a black shirt on, and his cutie mark is a quill.

"Uh..sorry about that readers. I think we have a fourth wall breach. Can we get repair pony please?" he shouted. A moment later, two unicorns appeared and repaired the glass wall and put Pinkie behind it. They disappeared in a flash of blue and the red pegasus came up again.

"Hehe...Pinkie has a habit of breaking fourth walls. Sorry for any trouble. Continue reading, and resume time!" he ordered with a sheepish expression on his face. A moment later, everypony in the library snapped out of the spell and looked around in confusion.

"Found her! She was up on the wall." said Stratos, bringing her back.

"Like I said, random at its' best" said Storm. Twilight continued to read.

"_Storm and Rainbow Dash: Stunt performers. The audience would love a Sonic Rainboom, alongside the well-known Electrical Stormsurge."_

"Hell yeah! Stunt devils!" shouted Storm, high hoofing Rainbow Dash, who was looking ecstatic.

"Wait..so what's my job?" asked Glacialis. Twilight looked down at the list and stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked. She almost burst with laughter as she read his job.

"_Glacialis: Buspony & Bartender" _

"How's that funny? A bartender! Awesome! I have to find a way to smuggle some booze in. Preferable Russian, those shits are crazy..." he said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Everypony in the room burst with laughter...

* * *

**Hehe, I hope you know who was the pony that apologized for the fourth wall breach. The wedding will likely be the next chapter. If not, it will be after the next chapter. I'm signing off. Peace, and stay tuned, fellow bronies :D**


	32. Eve

**Enjoy this chapter. I was busy working on the first chapter of the sequel, so that was why I forgot to upload a new chapter yesterday. If you liked this and OmniElements, you will definitely love the sequel. I promise to stuff it with action, adventure and probably romance :P**

**I'll shut up now so you can read ^_^**

* * *

"Well, don't you look rather...how does Rarity say it...dashing?" complimented Luna as she checked out the new armor I was wearing. It looked much better than my old one. This one had a dark trim to it, and it's chestplate also had a removable hinge where you can store stuff, like magical items. The armor has also been enchanted by Luna herself so it can keep the wearer at optimum temperature, and can deflect minor magical attacks. It also has a badass rating of 100.

"You can say that I look epic" I said smartly, and she giggled. After that, she told me to take the armor off and place it by the chest.

"Sure" I said, taking off the chestpiece, leggings, guards and helmet and placing them on the chest.

"Now, I want you to see how my dress is. Since the wedding is tomorrow and I'm going to be going with you, I want your honest opinion about it. You better be honest, or I'll go Nightmare Moon over your flank" she said threateningly. I laughed and said ok. She smiled and disappeared in her room. I waited outside a couple of minutes until she called me and came out of the door. When I saw her, my jaw dropped a mile.

The dress she was wearing was simple yet elegant. It was the color of the night, and was sparkling. It had a crescent moon on the center, and that was the only piece of design on it. She also changed her manestyle to be a bit..different. In place of her usual black tiara, she had her mane in ringlets. Instead of her slippers, she had silverish bracelets instead. I couldn't speak, let alone give a compliment. I can only stare, which kind of made her give me an unsettling look.

"Is it bad? I knew I should've worn the bracelets and ringlets" she said sadly, looking down.

"Um..uh...gah" was all I could say before I finally got myself to speak normally.

"No! I meant to say was that you look stunning and beautiful. I'm being honest about this, remember?" I said, and I truly meant it. I could feel her eyes digging into mine, and she smiled after a minute.

"Thank you. I shall wear this. If anypony makes fun of my dress-"

"I'll shoot them with my crossbow. Don't worry, I got you covered, your highness." I said, bowing to her playfully. She laughed and went back to her room to change back...

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville...**

* * *

Virtus was trotting down the path towards the market to get some last-minute supplies. The entire town was festive during the evening. Since Princess Celestia's wedding is tomorrow, the cottages were decked out in different colored lights and designs. Ponies were chattering excitedly with each other, and from the distance he can see the lights of Canterlot Castle shining brightly against the night sky. Skylights were sweeping the skies from the distance, making it look like a beam of light was coming down from the heavens. Above, he can see Solar Force guards flying overhead towards the castle. They were coming back from their shift, and they were about to be relieved by Lunar Ops guards, who are sent to keep watch Ponyville, Canterlot and Manehattan.

As Virtus was about to make a turn by Saltlick Way, he heard noises coming from one of the houses down by the road. He noticed that it was Storm's place, and the noise was the buzz of power tools and the hiss of electrical torches. He changed directions and walked towards the source. Wouldn't harm him to see what's he doing, right?

* * *

**Inside the garage of Storm's house...**

* * *

Storm was under the carriage that was going to transport everypony to Canterlot. It was the same carriage that took him to his and Rainbow Dash's wedding two years ago, but he was going to improve this one. For starters, he asked Twilight to enchant the interior so it can be expanded into a huge room. He also asked Stratos and Glacialis to bring in aftermarket parts from Sugarcube Corner, which has a surprisingly large collection of illegal items stored in a secret room accessible by pulling the bottom drawer of the left chest in Pinkie's room.

"The question is, how did she get hold of the Sparkle Motorsports exhaust system?" he asked Stratos, who was lying on a sofa, reading a magazine.

"Meh, Aquarius said they shut that division down after their prototype carriage crashed. Killed about three ponies and they had to compensate the families of the victims. So they destroyed all their parts, or sold them. Pinkie said she found that one in a trash bin outside of their factory. If you ask me, it's not really high tech" he said, holding up a SM Piston, which was rusty. Storm had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I was thinking about opening a business. I'm the only one here who's good at engineering, so I can maybe sell auto parts?" he said, taking a wrench and prying open the hatch under the carriage. Stratos rolled his eyes.

"Great idea, but NOPONY here has a auto carriage. You're gonna have to get resources to build them. Why don't you start a partnership with Azure? He's a good engineer too, although he specializes in aircraft" suggested Stratos, flipping through the magazine. Storm's ears perked up.

"Sounds like a great idea! I'll suggest it to him. Plus, he might have access to the Canterlot resource network!" he said happily, accidentally knocking over a bucket of oil over.

"Hey gents" said a voice, and Storm turned to see Virtus walking in.

"Hey, Virt! Nice of you to drop in." said Storm, taking a piece of pipe and installing it under the carriage.

"Yo" greeted Stratos, who was looking bored. Virtus looked at the carriage.

"You're gonna upgrade it? Sweet!" he said, looking at the newly rebuilt carriage. Storm nodded.

"Yeah, I have a job for you, Virtus. Can you upload the new software you've been working on in the carriage? The old one is outdated" he said, returning back to work. Virtus broke into a grin.

"Your lucky you mentioned that. I always carry a flash drive with me, so I have my software in here" he said, jumping into the carriage, taking out his small laptop, plugging it in and quickly typing away at bits of code and windows that appeared on the screen.

"Geek" said Stratos, trying to hold a straight face. Virtus glared at him.

"I don't see you working hard." he shot at him. Stratos shrugged.

"I worked my flank off hauling sweets to Canterlot today, so I don't see why you're complaining" he replied, putting the magazine down and looking at him. Virtus shrugged and returned to his computer.

"Can you guys shut up and let me sleep?" asked another irritated voice, and Rainbow Dash came down the stairs, her mane scruffy and her eyes bloodshot.

"What's the matter? You need your beauty sleep, Dash?" asked Stratos jokingly. Rainbow Dash glared at him and she clenched her hooves. Stratos' smiled dropped.

"Don't make me turn you into a pretzel, Stratos. I've been practicing the entire day and yesterday WITHOUT sleep. I heard you complaining about hauling sweets to Canterlot today, and for your information, I had to suffer through body pains and wing stiffness to perfect my Sonic Rainboom in conjunction with Storm's Electrical Stormsurge. So be a stallion and stop complaining, and let me go to sleep." she snapped at him. Stratos went quiet while Storm and Virtus looked at each other gleefully. She then turned to Storm.

"I want you to kick everypony out by the end of this hour. The noise is interrupting my sleep. Got that?" she said. Storm nodded and she trudged back up the stairs. Virtus quickly turned to Stratos.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRN" he taunted. Storm laughed.

"Apply cold water to burned area" said Storm with a poker face, and Virtus burst out laughing

"Shut up, both of you." muttered Stratos, covering his face with the magazine. They could see that his forehead is red.

* * *

**Back in Canterlot...**

* * *

I walked with Luna down the long corridor in the castle. The entire place was covered with streamers and it was bustling with activity. She then made a right turn on a fork and soon, we were in front of large double doors. Luna opened it and we entered a balcony overlooking a huge room. Below, there were Lunar Ops troops relaxing or playing with their weapons. As soon as they saw Luna, they stood up and saluted her. She told them to sit.

"I'd like to introduce you our new Commander. I think you'll know him as the pony that helped stop the Shadow Rifter that was terrorizing Equestria." she said. I felt myself turn red from being introduced to large crowd. The troopers scrutinized me, and then they broke into a grin. Others nodded their heads in acceptance. Luna turned to me.

"They'll get used to you. Call up their squad leaders, and they will report under you." she said, turning to leave. I looked down at the crowd, who started chattering as soon as she left, and cleared my throat.

"Uh...can I get the squad leaders up here?" I shouted. A few minutes later, five ponies landed in front of me.

"I'm Sirius, and that's Luminosity, Rigel, Constellation and Starflight." he said, introducing a couple of ponies. They all wore a stripped down version of my armor, but they had melee weapons instead of crossbows. Except Starflight, who had a crossbow similar to mine.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Azure-"

"Kinesis. We know. You took out that Shadow Rifter alongside Helios. We're honored to work with you" said Constellation, bowing. I chuckled nervously.

"There's no need to bow. I don't want any royal treatment. I just wanted to meet you guys. Hey, is that a NeedleStorm?" I asked Starflight. She nodded and took it out.

"It's not the new Mark II. I have the old Mark I." she said sadly, holding it up. It had a sight, but no attachments. The metal head of the bow was iron instead of steel. I took mine out and showed her it.

"It's a Mark II. I used this one to kill Ak" I said. She had an awed expression on her face as she examined the bow. I almost laughed.

"Anyways, we have to go work with our squads. Nice to meet you again" said Luminosity, and all of them flew down to the barracks where the soldiers were. I glanced down. It felt good to have an arsenal of ponies under your command to help you. I heard the door open and turned to see somepony walk in. She had pure white armor, with a golden trim. The symbol of the Solar Force was etched on the chestpiece of the armor, and her helmet had a golden plume. She looked at me coldly, and I realized those orange eyes from under her helmet.

"So you're the new Commando of Lunar Ops? Princess Celestia told me to introduce myself. Huh, you look pretty weak to be one." she said, taking off her helmet. A long dark red mane fell down on her face and she brushed it aside. She stared at me and crinkled her eyes.

"Hey, you seem familiar. Do you I know you?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. Who helped defeat a Shadow Rifter?" I asked, smirking. Her stare dropped.

"It was Azure, of course. Wait..no way!" she said, blinking. I chuckled, taking off my helmet. She glanced at me.

"Yup, it's me. What's up, Lite?" I said. She still had her mouth open and closed it suddenly, regaining her posture.

"Well, Azure. It's a shocker that you're the commander of Lunar Ops, but I guess you can expect many strange twists in life. Anyways, glad to have you on our boat. Although we share a rivalry, let us know if you need help or support. I'm sure my Solar Force units can help you out" she said, turning around to walk back.

"Yeah, give me a call too if you need support!" I shouted after her. She smiled and left, and I looked at my helmet. Time to give orders. I put it on and walked over to the balcony, raising my hoof to signal silence...

* * *

**Morning at Storm's house...**

* * *

Storm gathered all his friends and they stood chatting excitedly outside of the garage. Storm walked up and cleared his throat.

"Mares & Gentlecolts! I would like to present you all the new transportation I have improved. Remember the carriage we took two years ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember! It had a booze bar!" shouted Glacialis. Everypony laughed, and even Storm allowed himself a small smile.

"Yes, we all know that. However, we have improved the carriage. Why don't you all check it out inside?" he offered, opening the door and letting everypony in. When the last pony went in, Storm followed them. He smiled when he heard their gasps and compliments.

"Is that a library?" asked Twilight weakly. Storm nodded.

"What's this? An oven? WOW! PASTRIES!" shouted Pinkie, opening the oven door and taking out a tray. Everypony chuckled.

"This is one huge carriage" said Rainbow Dash, looking around.

"Yeah. Hey Virt, check out the command center" said Storm, nudging towards the door on the roof of the carriage. Virtus jumped and climbed up the ladder. A moment later, a shout came down from it.

"This is awesome! It has a seat massager!" said Virtus, his head poking out of the door. Storm laughed.

"Alright, everypony. Now that we have the transportation, we need to get ready for tonight. Girls, let's get ready. We'll meet you boys at the library. Be sure to arrive by 7:00 PM, as it takes about an hour to go to Canterlot." said Twilight. All the guys nodded, and they left. Glacialis turned to Storm.

"So, do we still have the bar?" he asked hopefully. Storm laughed and pushed a button on his Com Watch. A moment later, a small mini bar popped out of the floor, complete with a stock of beer. Storm heard a thump behind him and saw Glacialis on the ground, knocked out. Aquarius shook his head.

"You heard the lady. We have to get ready. I hate wearing tuxedos though" said Aquarius.

"Whatever man. Storm, we'll be off. We'll meet you here when we're all ready." said Stratos, and Storm nodded. All of them left the carriage, and Storm locked the garage. He then went upstairs to take a shower...

* * *

**Back at Canterlot (6:30 PM)**

* * *

"Team One, we're in position at the entrance" said Luminosity over the Com-Phone.

"Team Two, we got the garden covered" crackled Rigel's voice.

"Team Three, the castle grounds are protected" buzzed in Constellation.

"We have the the skies covered. Team Four out." responded Sirus.

"Team Five in. Our snipers are in position on the rooftops." replied Starflight. I nodded, closing my Com-Phone. Everything seems to be going perfectly. I heard clopsteps behind me and saw Luna standing, wearing her dress. I smiled at her, and she beamed at me.

"You should wear the suit I ordered from Rarity, and put that armor away." she said. I frowned.

"Aw, but the armor is awesome" I whined. She smiled and snapped her hooves. A moment later, the armor shrunk until it formed a small shirt. Well, a small shirt with reinforced steel woven into it. I looked at her.

"You know, you should go to Magic College or something." I said. She chuckled and levitated a suit towards me.

"Put that on, and be sure to comb your mane." she ordered.

"Okay, but remember that our good looks will cover for both of us." I said jokingly, heading towards the changing room. She rolled her eyes and went downstairs to check up on last minute stuff.

After I slipped everything on, I admired myself at the mirror. I look awesome, but my mane looks a bit rough. I levitated a comb and fixed it, and now I look good. Time to go have fun on the night of our lives.

* * *

**Wedding = next chapter. It'll be good, especially the afterparty. Hey, there WILL be a clop scene in the afterparty, if you know what I mean ;)**


	33. Royal Solar Wedding

**Alright, this chapter has a full clop scene. I had the weirdest boner while writing it, but then again, who didn't? I hope you enjoy it, as it has the wedding scene too.**

* * *

"Time to rev this baby up." muttered Storm to himself. He was already fresh from the shower and was in his suit, and was starting up the carriage. Storm looked at his watch. 6:45. He'd better hurry.

"There we go..." he said, grinning to himself as the carriage roared to life. The garage door slowly opened, and the lights flooded the dark path ahead. A couple of ponies stopped to admire his new carriage, and Storm quickly switched the gears. The wheels squealed and he headed towards the library to pick everypony up...

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Canterlot...**

* * *

"Alright, remember our part. We'll be at the VIP table with the other twelve, and we're supposed to greet everypony who comes in." instructed Luna as both of us trotted down the stairs. I was pulling at my suit.

"Okay. But this suit is hot." I whined. It was true.

"Don't worry, the main ballroom is cold and comfy. Anyways, we should we waiting over there. That's where all the guests are coming from." she said, pointing at the huge double doors. We both stopped and waited, and a few minutes later, the first guests arrived. We did our greetings, and I secretly wondered how many there are to go...

* * *

**In Ponyville...**

* * *

"Mares first" said Aquarius, opening the door. Twilight and the others giggled as they got in, followed by the guys.

"Well, isn't this a wonder?" said Twilight, walking towards the library.

"It pretty much is. Ponny Walker anypony?" said Glacialis, who was already at the bar and holding up a small bottle. Stratos rushed to the bar.

"Pour me a shot" he said, slipping a bit on the counter. Glacialis laughed and poured him a glass.

"Don't get drunk so early, Glacialis. It will look bad on us." reminded Rarity. Glacialis nodded.

"Got it, Rare. Haha, Stratos can't handle a drink-" he chuckled as Stratos stumbled a bit, dropping the glass. Storm facehoofed himself.

"He gets drunk even before we launch off. Whatever, the ride's gonna make him sober." he said, pulling the shift and backing up. He shifted the gear to drive and the carriage blasted away, towards Canterlot.

* * *

**In Canterlot...**

* * *

"Hey you! Yeah, can I get that cupcake? Thanks." I said, taking a cupcake from one of the platters a pony was pushing past. Luna rolled her eyes as I ate one hungrily. By now, the entire ballroom was filled with ponies. Luna excused herself to go check the room, and I was waiting here to greet my friends. Hopefully, they won't be late...

* * *

**Road towards Canterlot...**

* * *

"This thing is fast!" said Applejack, watching the landscape flying by. Rainbow Dash looked through the window too.

"Woah, we're blazing past the other carriages pretty fast." she complimented, sticking her tongue out at a passing carriage.

"Um..excuse me Storm..but isn't this..unsafe?" asked Fluttershy quietly. Storm shook his head and lied back.

"Eeynope. It's safe. Well, as long as Virtus pre-programmed the route-"

"Which I did!" he said, popping out of the hatch.

"Then we're good" said Storm, putting his hooves behind his head. Twilight looked at the clock on the dashboard and smiled.

"Perfect timing. We're going to make it in time" she said happily, returning to her book. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and everypony turned to see Pinkie covered in frosting. She laughed nervously.

"Um...I've kinda messed up the stove" she said, scratching the back of her head. Everypony chuckled, and Storm groaned.

"Seriously, Pinkie? I added that a week ago and now it broke" he grunted.

"There's Canterlot!" squealed Rarity, pointing at the castle in the horizon. Storm grinned.

"OVERDRIVE!" he shouted, pushing a red button. A small clunk was heard, and the carriage groaned. It then jolted forward, throwing everypony back against the wall.

* * *

**At the front gates of the Castle...**

* * *

"Well, we're here" said Storm, pulling the carriage up. He realized nopony answered him, and he turned to see them on the floor, all piled up. He stifled a laugh.

"Hehe..sorry about that, guys. You can get off here. I'll find a place to park this thing." he said, pushing the door open. Everypony got up and went out of the door and towards the castle.

* * *

**Back to me...**

* * *

"Aren't you coming? It's going to start!" asked Luna. I waved her off.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Go on ahead and save me a spot or something." I said. She shook her head and went back to the ballroom. I was standing there and playing on my Com-Phone until the door opened. I looked up and saw all my friends, and I broke into a smile.

"Glad all of you can make it" I said, hastily quitting a game of Angry Parasprites and putting my phone away.

"Let's get going" said Aquarius, looking around. I nodded and led them to the main ballroom, where the wedding is going to take place...

* * *

**In the ballroom...**

* * *

The room was already stuffed, and it felt festive. The entire room was decorated in many colors, courtesy of Pinkie. I spotted Octavia and her crew playing a classical song, and I frowned. Aw, no Vinyl Scratch to blast music. All the ponies turned to stare at us, and I felt like I was on a stage. I scouted over the heads of all the ponies and found our chairs.

"Over there!" I shouted over the chatter, and they nodded, trotting over to the chairs. I followed them and sat in front, next to Luna. Up on the altar, I saw Helios standing, all trussed up in his suit. I whistled to him and he grinned at me.

"Looking good!" I shouted. He chuckled.

"IF I WAS GAY I WOULD SLEEP WITH YOU!" shouted Stratos' voice behind me. Almost half of the room burst out laughing, and I grinned. Luna also stifled a giggle. Helios shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Wait..isn't there a priest or something?" I asked Luna.

"A priest? Well, we do. Yes, he's over there!" she said, pointing at the pony that I didn't see behind Helios, dressed in a robe. I heard the doors open behind me and saw the bridesmares trotting through the bride's path, throwing flowers. Aquarius stood up and wolf whistled, and some of the mares in the crowd giggled. He was quickly pulled down by a disgruntled Twilight, who dragged him by his ear.

The traditional wedding song started to play, and I saw a glimmer of white at the entrance. A moment later, Princess Celestia appeared, dressed in a wedding outfit. Her mane looked almost like Luna's, and her bracelets were golden instead of silver. She smiled at the crowd, who cheered, and grinned at us, who were waving at her. I heard sobbing and saw Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy dabbing their eyes with tissues. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and cheered on with the crowd alongside Applejack. Pinkie was nowhere in sight.

She slowly made her way to the front, where Helios was standing. He looked stunned. Heh, I don't blame him.

Luna was watching with deep interest, but she wasn't sobbing like the others.

The guys were fooling around. Well, everything was normal.

She finally reached the podium and everypony became quiet. She stood in front of Helios, and both of them were staring intently at each other. The priest pony coughed.

"Well, mares and gentlecolts. Today is a glorious day to remember. Today marks the day that Celestia and Helios Sunburst unite to form a married couple. For it follows the harmonic code of..."

I tuned out of the speech by secretly playing on the Com-Phone. I didn't realize he was almost finished, but Luna jabbed me in the ribs two times to get my attention. I finally looked up to see them wearing the wedding bands and the pony was almost done with his speech. I turned off my phone and quickly tried to catch on.

"You may kiss the bride!" he shouted. Helios looked at Celestia and smiled, leaning in for the kiss. Their lips met and they stayed locked for quite a while. The crowd cheered and sobbed, and I cheered on Helios.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" I shouted, standing up. Luna pulled me down, snickering. She leaned in on me.

"What did you think about the wedding?" she whispered.

"It was great. Why do you ask?" I replied, clapping the newlyweds on. She smiled.

"I was thinking...well, I mean...if you're interested.." she said, turning away. I looked at her and suddenly realized what she wanted to say. I felt my face turn red.

"Oh..er..I really want to, but I mean, I don't have a good house and a job" I muttered. She turned to me.

"You don't have to. You can stay at the castle for a while until you can get a good job, which you definitely can, partly due to the fact that you're pretty much a hero around Equestria." she said. I think I've never blushed harder.

"Sure I guess. After all, where can you find a cute and awesome mare, huh?" I said. She laughed and placed her hoof over mine. I grasped hers and smiled, feeling good about life.

* * *

**Meanwhile, behind my seat...**

* * *

Pinkie watched Azure and Luna hold hooves and secretly hoof pumped.

"Operation Cupid is a success" she whispered on her Com-Phone. It crackled and Twilight's voice came on.

"It was pretty obvious they liked each other, but it worked. If they get married, I would love to see it." she said, giggling. Pinkie laughed.

"Oh, I have big plans for their wedding. Believe me, I overheard them"

"Ain't that rude.." crackled Applejacks voice over the phone. Pinkie jumped a mile.

"Applejack! How did you find out-"

"Ya don't wanna know, Pinkie. An it's rude to follow somepony like that" she chastised. Pinkie's eyes dropped down.

"Sorry, AJ. I just wanted to make them-"

"Whatever. Just stop with this" she replied, closing the connection. Pinkie looked at the phone and frowned.

"Ugh, whatever. It still worked." she said, closing her phone and facing the main wedding.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

The afterparty was in full swing. The entire garden was decorated with many different colors, and there were small tables set around the place. Already they were serving food and I was sitting on the table reserved for us. I saw Storm and Rainbow Dash stand up and follow Princess Celestia into the castle. I think they were going to perform their stunts.

"Cake?" asked Aquarius, levitating a piece towards me. I took it.

"Thanks, man" I said, stuffing my face with frosting and chocolate fudge.

"Where's Luna?" he asked, sitting next to me and tucking into his piece of cake.

"Dunno. Probably went with Celestia-"

"Hey, boys" said Helios, popping out of nowhere and taking a seat next to us. The flames from his tail caught hold of the fabric and set part of the table of fire. Aquarius quickly stood up and summoned some water to stop the fire. Helios chuckled sheepishly.

"Haha..sorry about that. Stupid flames won't die out at the right time." he said. I smiled.

"So, you're gonna stay at the castle?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I was gonna move to a place we built on the mountains, but Tia refused. Said she had jobs to do, ruling Equestria and whatnot. I don't mind; that means I can enjoy royal treatment as a prince" he said, laughing.

"I forgot! You're a prince now!" said Aquarius, facehooving himself. I chuckled and Helios grinned.

"Yeah. You don't have to call me by the title, but Celestia insists so it can be "proper". If you ask me, Azure's not far from being a prince too" he said, winking at me. I coughed on my punch.

"Easy there. What do you mean?" asked Aquarius, slapping my back to stop the coughing.

"Well, if you saw what the others were seeing, Azure always goes googly eyed if you mention Luna-"

"Shut up, prince" I muttered, turning red. Both of them laughed, and Helios stood up.

"I gotta go. You know, get presents and thanks from others" he said, walking into the crowd. Aquarius looked at his watch.

"Crap, I gotta go help Twilight with something. Sorry man, I'll catch you later" he said, walking away. I looked down at the cake and pushed it away. I'm full already, so I'll just get up and take a stroll around the empty garden.

As I walked through the garden gate, I felt somepony grab me. I turned, pushing my assailant on the ground and aimed my horn at them.

"Wait! It's me!" a familiar voice shouted. I realized it was Luna and breathed in relief.

"Argh! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I muttered. I vaguely realized that I was on top of her, and she was looking at me with a strange look.

"Oh..sorry" I said, getting off of her. She got up, her face hidden. If it wasn't for the moon, she would've been blushing.

"It's ok. I was looking for you because I need help with something. Can you come with me?" she asked. I nodded and followed her through the garden and towards the castle gates..

* * *

**Inside the castle...**

* * *

"Up here" she said, leading me up through a spiral staircase. I looked around.

"It looks like we're going to your room" I said, following her. She didn't say anything until we reached a door, and she magically opened it. It _was _her room.

"Please come in. Um...I think I saw a spider on the bed. Can you get it for me?" she asked, pointing at her bed. I thought it was a strange request, but I heeded her order and jumped on the bed, checking under the pillows for the insect. I didn't realize Luna quietly locking the door. Nor did I realize that there was no spider. I got up and looked at her.

"There's no spider." I said. She was looking at me hungrily and galloped towards me. She jumped on top of me and pushed me down on the bed.

"Obviously. Why would there be? You know what I called you for.." she said lustfully, breathing in my ear. I smiled.

"Oh yeah. Let's do this!" I said. She grinned, taking her outfit off.

* * *

**Clop Scene starts here. If you can handle it, read on. If not, go down further.**

**(I recommend listing to "I Just Had Sex" by the Lonely Island. It goes perfectly with this xD)**

* * *

"Face it, tiger. You're getting laid" she said, kissing me full on the lips. I kissed her back passionately, and we made out for what I thought for hours until she stopped and slowly unbuttoned my tuxedo. I took off the shirt and pants, and she opened it to see my dick flop out. She smiled.

"Time to start what I didn't do earlier" she said, going down and putting her mouth around my shaft. I gasped with pleasure as she put the entire thing in her mouth. She looked up at me and let her tongue play around with it. She then started to move back and forth, sucking as hard as she could. Immense pleasure washed over me as I felt myself reach climax.

"Ack..I'm gonna..cum" I shouted. She nodded and stuffed my entire member in her mouth. I released my foalmaker in her mouth, and she swallowed every drop of it. She licked off the remaining semen from my dick and looked at me dreamily.

"Pleasure me. Now." she ordered, turning around and lifting her tail. I caught a good view of her marehood, and it was sopping wet. I got down and spread it open letting my tongue inside and licking every corner I can reach. Luna gasped in pleasure.

I kept licking until she reached her orgasm. She released it all over my face, and I licked it off. She got up and pushed me down on the bed. She then positioned herself over my shaft.

"Ready for the main round?" she asked sweetly.

"Hell yeah." I said, adjusting myself. I slowly penetrated into her marehood, and she bit her lips. I kept going in until I tore through her hymen. Luna gasped in pain, and little trickles of blood came on my stallionhood.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No..I want you inside of me" she muttered. I nodded and started thrusting. Luna moaned in pleasure, wrapping her hooves around me. I felt awesome.

"Buck me harder" she cried. I kissed her, letting my tongue explore her mouth. Luna's stifled moaning alongside with me thrusting made me come earlier than expected. Dammit, not now!

"I can't..hold it in!" I wheezed.

"Cum inside of me! I..want..it..inside!" she shouted in ecstasy. I felt her marehood tighten up and I released a full load inside of her. She fell on top of me, all exhausted. I pulled my member out of her sweethole and felt it drip on me.

* * *

**Clop ends here. You did miss some good stuff if you skipped the scene.**

* * *

"I love you, Azure" she said lovingly, brushing my mane aside. I held her tightly to me.

"I love you too, Luna." I said affectionately, and she smiled. She lied her head on top of my chest and fell asleep instantly. Her gentle breathing made me smile. She was so cute!

I slowly brushed her mane with my hooves and looked up at the sky. What a beautiful night. The sky was littered with stars and the moon was shining brightly. Below, I saw afterparty was still going strong. I lied my head back on the pillow and floated off to sleep...

* * *

**Whelp, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not good with romantic crap, but here it is. Anyways, I have some future plans for the series:**

**It WILL be a trilogy. OmniElements, Equestria's Requiem and it's sequel.**

**A spin off WILL be made after the final installment is finished.**

**The last chapter of this story will have a Q&A with the characters. I'll give you guys the heads up on when to ask, so think up on questions. **

**Finally, the spin off will follow the POV of the least used elemental character. I want you guys to vote. Who do you want it to be? Virtus or Glacialis? Remember that the Mane Six will be with them, so choose wisely.**

**Peace out, bronies!**

.


	34. Epilogue

**This is pretty much the last chapter of Equestria's Requiem. Enjoy it, as the sequel will be stuffed with action. More info is at the bottom. Also, sorry for not updating much. I was in upstate New York for a week, and I had no INTERNET. Imagine that! **

**Read on, readers!**

* * *

**Azure's house**

**Five years after the events of Equestria's Requiem...**

* * *

"Please, eat your carrot Dawn" said Luna, levitating a piece of carrot to the filly. The foal moved her head out of the way and crossed her hooves.

"No! I don't wanna eat!" she whined, looking away. Luna rolled her eyes.

"You are so unreasonable, young filly. Perhaps your brother would eat his meal." said Luna, turning to Eclipse. The little colt took the carrot and ate it, chewing it happily.

"Can I have more, mommy?" he asked. Luna smiled and gave him a large bowl of carrots. Dawn watched enviously as her mom pinched Eclipse's cheek. He smirked at Dawn, who stuck her tongue out at him.

The door opened and I walked in, putting my coat on the stand. It was a cold, wintery afternoon, and I came back from the new factory that Storm opened up.

"I'm home!" I shouted, walking into the kitchen. I saw the two foals making a mess with the food, and I walked over to Luna and gave her a kiss.

"How are the little ones?" I asked, putting my hooves around her. She shook her head.

"HI DADDY!" both of them shouted. I walked over and gave them a hug.

"Eclipse behaves, but Dawn is way past reasoning. Maybe if I take her toys away, then she will eat" said Luna loudly. Dawn quickly looked up and snatched a large slice of lettuce from Eclipse's bowl and started to chew on it. I laughed, and Luna smiled.

"Works every time. How was the factory?" she asked, pulling me to the couch. I shrugged.

"Meh, it's the same thing. Ever since Storm started the first aerospace business in Equestria, he made millions and opened factories everywhere. I'm sure Orion Aerospace is gonna be successful, partly because I own a share of it." I said. She nodded and I looked at the pictures on the tables. I picked one up. It was mine and Luna's wedding.

"I look so goofy" I said, grinning. Luna smiled.

"Look who's talking. My dress looks funny" she said, peering at the frame. I shook my head.

"Nah, you looked beautiful. As always. Remember how we played dubstep for the wedding music? Vinyl Scratch was ecstatic when Virtus told her to play that Deadmau5 record-"

"That music was weird, but we got the award for best wedding in Equestria. Haha, Celestia was jealous about that. Remember how Ash started singing when we played that song by Rise Against? He actually performed on the stage! And how Pinkie spiked Rainbow Dash's drink with that drink? I've never seen such acts!" she exclaimed, laughing. I chuckled.

"Yeah...good times.." I said fondly, looking at the other pictures. It showed the first time me and Storm opened a company. Storm looked constipated, which made me burst with laughter. The other picture showed Luna in the hospital, with two foals in her clutches.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my foals. See, they were both born as twins and they are both alicorns.

Dawn showcased some feats when she was small. She could translate things from basic Equinese and Ponifs to English. She is also very smart with her math, and was able to solve through many higher-level mathematics.

Eclipse also proved to be good with magic, and he also seems intelligent with logistics. Although not as good with math, his magic covers for that. I realized that Dawn was standing in front of me.

"What is it?" asked Luna. She looked nervous.

"Um..can I come see the factory? I wanna see the flying things!" she said, trying to keep a straight face. I exchanged a look with Luna and she shrugged.

"Go ahead. I have to take Eclipse to the doctor anyways" said Luna, standing up and climbing the stairs. I hoof pumped myself and told her to grab her coat. She jumped with joy and galloped up the stairs. I got up and put my winter coat on, and a few minutes later, Dawn came tumbling down the stairs with her small pink coat. She followed me out of the door and I closed it behind, and we trekked through the snow and wind to reach the factory all the way in Manehattan.

We moved to the summit of Hoofwick Mountain, which has a peaceful community. Plus, it's not far from Canterlot or Ponyville, so I can meet up with my friends.

As both of us made a turn on a tight turn, I looked fondly at Ponyville below. The little town has changed over the years. The cottages have been replaced with huts, and a skyscraper was under construction. It was going to be the first tower in Equestria, and it would drive the economy of Ponyville.

We finally reached the carriage stop and a few minutes later, a carriage came over. We both clambered inside and the driver turned and his jaw dropped. He quickly smiled.

"Prince Azure! And little Princess Dawn! Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Take us to Canterlot. My daughter wants to see the aerospace factory." I said. The driver nodded and stomped on the pedal, and launched off towards Manehattan...

* * *

**Ten minutes later, in Canterlot...**

* * *

"Here we are" he said, pulling the carriage over. I paid the fare and thanked him, and we got off. In front of us stood a large, rectangular building, with a couple of smokestacks. The air had a metallic scent to it, and the sounds of welding and screws could be heard from the inside. I walked up the security gate and showed my id, and they let me in.

"Wow..." said Dawn, looking around. The inside was full of activity. Ponies were busy working on the chassis of new aircraft and some were installing machinery and other electronics. The planes resemble World War II era aircraft, with propellers in the front and melon shaped wings.

"Well, look who's here!" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Storm grinning at me. Although five years has passed, there was no visible change in him, except for the slight gray tint on his mane and a few wrinkles. Other than that, he looks exactly the same.

"What's up man? How's Dash and the foals?" I asked, shaking his hoof.

"Dash is fine, and Lightning recently got married. Cyclone is doing good. I think he's around Dawn's age" he said, looking at her. She smiled at him, and Storm hugged her.

"Let me call him over. Cyclone! Over here, son!" he shouted. Out of the corner of the workshop, a small colt trotted towards them. He had a gray hide with a dark red mane and was a pegasus, like his father. He stared at Dawn and quickly averted his gaze. She smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Dawn." she said, sticking her hoof out. Cyclone looked at it and shook it, and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cyclone" he stammered, looking away from her. She looked at him strangely and shrugged.

"So, what goods did you make?" I asked, rubbing my hooves together. Storm grinned and beckoned me to follow him.

"Come. I've been improving the RD-20 from the prototype." he said, standing in front of a large aircraft. It was painted cyan blue, and had a dark red tint to it. On the bottom of the wings, there were small cannons that were painted blue and purple.

"New attachments. We got a contract with Sparkle Industries so they would supply us with magic cannons that fires a beam of concentrated energy. And VirTEK agreed to supply us with the electronics" he said, pointing at the dials and buttons in the cockpit. I peered in, and Dawn looked at it interestingly.

"How are the others doing?" I asked. Storm had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, Glacialis and Stratos have their own bar, Aquarius is still the head of research in his company, Ash upgraded the farm to mechanically squeeze apples and Virtus is still being a lazy bastard. But he's smart, so whatever" he said, counting from his hooves. I laughed.

"Well, everythings going good. I'll catch you later. C'mon Dawn" I said, pulling her away from the aircraft. She was talking with Cyclone before.

"Okay. Bye, Cyclone!" she shouted, waving at him. He smiled and waved back at her.

"Why do we have to go home so early, daddy?" she whined.

"Because I'm starving and your mom probably made some good daisy sandwiches with hayfries" I said, licking my lips. She nodded and we exited out of the factory.

While I was going to the gates, I saw a familiar unicorn talking to one of the workers. It didn't take me long to recognize that it was Aquarius. I waved at him and he looked at me. A smile crossed in his face.

He bid farewell and galloped towards me, a happy expression on his face.

"Hey, Azure! How are you?" he asked, shaking my hoof.

"Fine, thanks. How are you and Twilight? Doing fine?" I asked. He nodded, and looked at Dawn.

"Well, isn't she all grown up? What a nice filly. I don't think you ever met my daughter, did you? She's the same age as Dawn." he said. I shook my head and he called over somepony. A moment later, a dark blue filly came over. She had purple eyes with a black mane, and it had blue highlights at the end, and she was...

"A Dragicorn? But...how?" I asked weakly, looking at her. Dawn was also interested at her too, as she peered at her dragon-like wings and small fangs. The filly quietly moved behind her father to avoid the attention. Aquarius smiled.

"Remember the adventure we had downstairs? Ah...the Nexus? Me and Twilight were supporting the exit portal while you and Helios were in there. Somehow, we absorbed the powers of both of you guys, and that was how little Aurora here was born." he said, patting her on the head. Dawn came up to her.

"Hi, my name is Dawn. Why do you have funny wings? And you have fangs too!" she said, looking at her.

"My name is Aurora, but everypony calls me Aura. And the reason I have those is because I'm a Dragicorn." she said quietly, but she smiled. I grinned. Looks like they made a friend. I looked at my watch and gasped. Shit, I have to get back home!

"See you Aqua. I gotta go back home. Come on, Dawn. Let's get going. Hey Aquarius, make sure to bring Aurora with you if your gonna come over!" I shouted over my back.

"Will do!" he replied as we both exited the gates...

* * *

**Back home...**

* * *

"...and she said she has a pet owl! Can I go to her house and see it?" begged Dawn. I shook my head.

"Not now. But we'll go there one day." I said. She stomped her hooves and looked away, and I laughed, unlocking the door to the house.

The first thing I noticed that was wrong: Luna was home. She said she would be at the doctor, and she never skips an appointment.

Second thing: The radio is blaring some breaking news. I quickly hung my coat and came over to see what it was. Luna looked up with a scared expression on her face. Eclipse was standing next to her quietly. I listened to the radio.

"...local enforcement agencies have not located the suspect, but she has left us this message from the murder scene:

"Take heed, Celestia. Your days of ruling this land will be numbered. The Blood Diamonds will rein supreme, and we shall establish a government for everypony. Beware, ruthless dictator!"

"The message was written hastily. The Commander of the Solar Force has this to say:

"I do not know who left the message and gave this threat, but I would like to assure everypony that we are trying to do our best to capture her. We are working alongside Lunar Ops on a highly secretive project, one that is not safe for the public, that will be for the good of Equestria..." blared Lightning's voice.

Luna quickly turned the knob, closing the radio. I sat down next to her.

"It's some madpony. There are usually some of them around here" I reassured her. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. This sounds like a real threat. I have to go see my sister" she said, standing up. Dawn and Eclipse looked up.

"Oooh! Can I go see Aunt Celestia? Solus said he has some new trading cards-" said Eclipse. Luna shook her head.

"No. Stay here. This is important" she said, disappearing in a flash. Oh yeah, I forgot to explain that Solus is the only colt of Helios and Celestia. The kids looked surprised and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Anypony want to play a game?" I asked, holding up Monopony. They both cheered and began setting up the board. Well, that was a good distraction...

* * *

**At Aquarius' houses...**

* * *

"Back so soon?" asked Twilight, wiping her hooves on the apron she was wearing. Aquarius nodded as he took off Aurora's coat and his, and he collapsed on the couch. Twilight sat down next to him.

"How was the factory, Aurora?" asked Twilight. Aurora jumped up.

"It was fun! I met a new friend. Her name is Dawn, and she's a princess!" she exclaimed. Twilight laughed.

"Ha, we all know that. Great. Are you hungry, Aquarius?" asked Twilight, turning around. Aqua shook his head.

"Nah, I'm full. Oh, I bought something for Aura. Azure sent it to me." he said, taking out a box and giving it to Aura. She looked at it in ecstasy and quickly ripped it apart. She took out a lethal looking crossbow. Twilight gasped, while Aquarius laughed in joy.

Aura felt the well-polished wooden stock. Engraved on the side read _NeedleStorm Mark III._ It had a stronger metal head, alongside a new aiming sight, a built in charger for the special attack, and a small indicator reading the bolt count.

"What did he give her? She can shoot somepony or hurt herself!" said Twilight in a worried tone. Aquarius waved it off.

"Nonsense! Aura, go practice. You do know how to use a crossbow, right?" he asked. She nodded, loading the bolt and cocking it back professionally. She went out to the backyard, followed by her parents. Aurora raised the crossbow and aimed at the center of the tree. She pulled the trigger and fired, causing the bolt to make a direct impact on the center of the tree. She lowered the bow and turned to her parents, who were staring at the bolt, open mouthed.

"Um...sorry?" said Aurora, looking at the bolt.

"Sorry? That was awesome! You are a prodigy with the crossbow!" said Aquarius, jumping up and down. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and practice. Come inside when it's dark, alright?" said Twilight. Aurora nodded and loaded another bolt, getting ready to aim.

* * *

**Behind the hedges of Aquarius' & Twilight's backyard...**

* * *

Two unicorns were watching Aurora practice shooting her crossbow.

"She certainly possesses some talent, but are you sure we should take her?" said a unicorn to her partner. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. She's also a Dragicorn, which are really rare. We can't take the Princes' foals, as they have royal statuses. But she's a commoner. We can use her-" he was interrupted when the unicorn glared at him.

"It's things like that which makes me wonder what kind of pony you are." she said, turning her gaze to Aura. The earth pony shook his head.

"I'm speaking the truth. We have to take her. Besides, the director wants the best of the best foals for this project." he said, consulting his list.

"I just hope she'll make it. The things we're going to put her through...and without her parents' permission..." she said sadly. The earth pony stood up.

"Let's get going. I hate doing this, but that's our job. You have the spell ready?" he asked. She nodded, her horn glowing. Both of them left the hedge and made their way slowly towards the little dragicorn filly.

As Aura hung the crossbow on her back, she turned to see two strange ponies staring at her. She opened her mouth to yell, but she was knocked out with a beam of energy. Both of the ponies exchanged sad glances and put a bag over her body.

As the earth pony hitched the body bag on his back, the back door flung open. Aquarius and Twilight came galloping out, their horns charging.

"Let her go." growled Aquarius. The earth pony took a step back.

"Sir, this operation is under command by the Solar Force. We cannot abide by your orders-OOF!" he shouted as a spell hit him directly in the chest. Aquarius pawed the ground, and Twilight bared her teeth.

"I don't give a damn if this is by the government. Give my daughter back!" shouted Aquarius, his horn charging again. The earth pony got up and checked the body bag to see if the cargo was alright. After he did, he nodded at the unicorn. She took a step in front of Twilight and Aquarius.

"Back off!" shouted Twilight, forming a force field in front of them.

"I'm very, very sorry about this. Both of you." she muttered. Her horn glowed and casted a bright white flash over Twilight and Aquarius. It overran their shield and a minute later, they both had dazed expressions on their faces. The unicorn took a step in front of them.

"You do not have a daughter anymore. This encounter has never happened. There is no little filly in your house by the name of Aurora Sparkle. You will go to sleep and forget this conversation." she said, clapping her hooves. Twilight and Aquarius nodded and walked slowly back into their house. The unicorn turned back to the earth pony.

"Let's get going." she said. He nodded, and the body bag shook a bit.

"Mommy? Daddy?! HELP ME! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" cried a little voice in the bag.

"I really hate my job now." said the earth pony. The unicorn nodded and they both carried the precious cargo towards Canterlot...

* * *

**The sequel update is coming late tomorrow or on Sunday. Anyways, that was a bit of a hint on who the heroine is. Let me fill you up on some stuff that's gonna happen:**

**A terrorist organization being led by a mysterious leader that wants to overthrow Celestia's empire.**

**Technological warfare in Equestria. Please welcome aircrafts, crossbows, Com-Phones, armored carriages and more.**

**Humor. Well, I hope.**

**A squad of highly trained ponies. A world at war. **

**Allied griffins return, alongside a new enemy: The zebras.**

**Stay tuned. When I deliver, I deliver ;)**


End file.
